Spike's Temporary Stay
by bkill25
Summary: 2.5 years ago, Spike ran away from home. Now, he stands at the edge of the Everfree Forest, Ponyville in sight. Spike is now a teen dragon, and has no choice but to return to the place he once called home. But in disguise, as his return is Temporary.
1. Prologue

There Spike was, standing at the edge of the Everfree Forest. He could see Ponyville in the distance. He took a deep breath, kept it in, and slowly let it out.

"It's been a long time,"

Spike slowly said. He then looked down at his body. Purple scales surrounded his body, a green stomach, a not too long tail, and green frills on his head that traversed down to his tail. Spike was much taller than he was two and a half years ago, when he ran away. It was about a year after he helped save the Crystal Empire. Then, he was a small baby dragon. Now, he was a teen dragon. He also had the perks that came with that title. Such as, he was now taller and stronger, about twice the size of an average pony, and three times the strength of one as well. His face was still round, he wasn't a full grown dragon yet. And lastly, his spikes are now sharper, giving him a slightly sharper look.

But that wasn't all that happened to him, he also had several cuts and bruises and some dried up blood with it, but it was barely noticeable. He had been living in the Everfree forest and other places for awhile now, until he realized recently that he wanted to be civilized again and to call a place home. That and the fact that he needed to patched up as well. The closest place he could do that last part was at Ponyville.

Though he didn't want to go back, he had no choice. He remembered almost everyone from Ponyville was nice when he lived there, so getting accepted and receiving a job would be easier than a new town. Also because he used to live there, the sight of a dragon wouldn't bring out an angry mob, although he wouldn't be going back as "Spike". Not only that, it's the nearest town for a while. His return would only be temporary, though. He didn't want to pick up where he left off and he certainly didn't want to become friends with anyone again as he knew that it would be even harder to leave a second time. All he wanted to do is get healed up, get a job, hide, and when he had enough bits, leave to a new place.

_Not too hard, right?_

That meant he would have to go in disguise. Now he knew he wasn't going to wear a fake moustache or costume or anything like that. Now luckily he had learned more about the magic that dwells in his blood. He could cast minor spells with his green aurora from his hand. But his real magic was in his fire, his green fire. Spike was weak from the conflict not too long ago, but he could still do a little bit of magic. He started to cook up a fire in his stomach, waiting just till that right moment and then, he let it out. He breathed his fire on his own body, turning each of his scales green and his stomach purple. He was now a transformed dragon, with green scales around his body and a purple stomach, along with a purple face and tail. Now Spike knew it wasn't the perfect disguise, but if his plan was just to hide and work, then it should work. And that was his plan, right? And with that, Spike began his was to the town he once called.

"Home"


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

Spike began his journey to the place he once called Home.

Though Spike was bigger, he still preferred to stand on two feet. While walking around trees, and seeing Ponyville not too far away he couldn't help but have some memories of when he used to live here. Sure he left due to bad reasons, and had bad memories, but that didn't mean he didn't have some great ones too. Like the food he ate, or all the pranks he pulled, or- BAM.

Spike's thoughts were interrupted when he walked straight into a tree, and he fell on his back. He let out a groan. "Man that hurt," Spike said while rubbing his head.

"Hahahahahaha."

Spike ears flew up. _Someones laughing at me, great_, Spike thought annoyed.

"Hahaha, oh he that was funny," a strange, but familiar voice said.

That voice, it sounded so familiar to Spike. _I've heard the voice before, but where?_ Before the dragon could think, an orange looking earth-pony walked up to him, offering him a hoof.

"Here, let me help you out there, partner," Spike mind raced.

_No way it, it can't be, Applejack, is that you?_ Spike thought, reaching out his claw to the hoof. She then pulled him up.

Spike stood up, letting go of the hoof and dusted himself off.

"Uhh, Thanks," Spike said, rubbing the back of his head. Another thing that changed is that his voice was now deeper.

"No problem, partner. Say, what's your name?" she said, putting her hoof out for a shake. Spike shook the hoof with his claw.

"Name's Cole, and you might be?" Spike said shaking; he liked the name Cole for some reason, and decided to use it.

"Name's Applejack, though my friends call me AJ," breaking off the shake.

"Well Applejack, nice to meet you! Thanks for the help, though I think that makes up for the laughing," Spike said with a grin.

Applejack chuckled. "Yeah... sorry about that but it was just too darn funny," trying to hold back another fit of laughter.

"So Applejack, can you tell me where I am? I'm trying to get to Ponyville," Spike said, while scratching the back of his head.

"You're in Sweet Apple Acres, Sugar Cube, Ponyville is that way," She said pointing a hoof towards the town. "May I ask what's your business there?"

Spike returned his gaze to Applejack. "Um, yeah sure, I'm just trying get a job and save up some bits, then afterwards I'm going to get a home somewhere. But for the time being, I've got to find some place to stay, and get myself healed up."

Applejack gave him a confused look. "Huh sounds like a good plan, but why not just stay here?"

"Buck," Spike thought, that's a question he didn't want to hear.

"If your don't mind AJ, I just kinda want to keep that to myself," Spike didn't want to be rude, but he had to get that across.

"Don't worry Sugar Cube, I understand completely. But do you mind if I asked why you're so beat up?"

A smile came across Spike's mouth, now that was a question he could answer. "Of course, I've been living mostly in the Everfree Forest, so fights are common in there, but I recently got attacked by fifteen Timberwolves."

Applejack jaw dropped from hearing this.

"Now I won, but at a price," Gesturing his body. "And I realized soon afterwards, that the uncivilized life wasn't for me, so-"

Spike then was cut off by Applejack. "And that's where your plan comes in?"

"Yup."

"Well that's some mighty fine thinking right there, Cole."

"Thanks Applejack," Spike sat, leaning his back on the tree behind him.

"One last question, Cole?"

Spike looked at her. "Shoot," while aiming his two fingers in the air, then pulling down his thumb

"What kind of species are you?"

And that's when it hit him, that his disguised worked. "Believe it or not, I'm a teen dragon."

Applejack was shocked, and raised her head to him. "You're… you're a friendly dragon r-right?"

Spike was sort of expecting this, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. To see someone he knew for a long time, to be scared of him. He looked down at Applejack, with a calm face and a nice smile that calmed her down.

"Don't worry Applejack, in the forest I learned a lot on how to control my greed, be a better dragon, and other things. And I only use my power if somepony or something is in danger, so you don't have to worry about that."

Applejack was now fully calm, after her little freak out.

"Also, I'm a teen dragon, and dragons have a long life spans. So I'm stuck like this for who knows how long," they both gave a nervous chuckle. Then Spike looked her in the eyes. "And lastly, I made an oath, that I will never hurt anything innocent,"

He then returned his eyes to Ponyville.

"Well that's good to hear, Cole. Now I don't have to buck you," she said with a giggle and a light punch to Spike.

"Ha, yeah, but I could buck harder than you" he said with a grin.

Apple jack returned with a smirk. "Oh really? Buck all them trees as fast as you can."

Spike grin only got bigger in response. "Deal." He soon started punching, kicking, and using his tail to hit the trees. He bucked fifteen trees in ten seconds flat.

Applejack's jaw dropped for the second time that day.

Spike turned around and saw this, and returned it with a smirk. "Told ya," as apples fell from behind him like rain.

Applejack chuckled. "Okay Cole, you win, and I think I got a job for y'all as well."

Spike sparked up with excitement. "Really, Applejack!?"

Applejack let out another laugh at the young dragon's excitement. "Yeah, you're quite strong and we could use some good apple buckers on the farm. I'll pay you in bits, and I'll even throw in a place to sleep in the barn."

Soon, Spike ran towards her picked her up, and brought her into a hug. "Thanks Applejack, you don't know how much that helps me," Spike said spinning in circles.

Applejack had a slight blush on her face. "You're welcome, Sugar Cube. But you can, you know… PUT ME DOWN."

Spike looked at the mare in his arms. "Oops, sorry Applejack," he said, lowering her to the ground.

"It's all right, Cole. But next time I'm bucking you in the face, understand?" she said, giving Spike a stern look.

"y-yea I understand," Spike said, slightly scared.

Applejack threw on a smile again. "That's good. Now I'm having a picnic with my friends soon, would you like to join us?"

_Ha_ Spike thought. That's the number one thing he doesn't want to do while he's here.

"No thanks, Applejack, I rather just get to work," hoping her to buy into the lie.

Applejack raised an eyebrow to his response, but she dropped it. "Well if you say so, things are in the barn. If you need me I'll be up there," Pointing a hoof to a top of a distant hill.

"Alright, thanks Applejack, have fun."

"Thanks, Cole. Uhh, you too."

They both shared a laugh, before parting ways.

Spike realized something as he was walking. He was having fun, something that he hadn't had for a while.

He soon came up to the barn, and also noticed a familiar red stallion. "Umm, hey my name's Cole. I just met Applejack, she offered me a job as a apple bucker. She said the things were in a barn?" Spike said, hoping he hadn't sounded fishy.

The red stallion studied him, but soon put on a smile. "Euuup."

Spike chuckled. _Big mac is that you?_ Spike thought.

"Erm, thanks," Spike then proceeded to the barn, opening the doors. "Ahh, here's the stuff." And by stuff, he meant two buckets and a wagon to pull the apples in. He picked up the two buckets, then the wagon with his tail. He then left the barn.

"HELLO!" Three voices said in unison.

Spiked jumped a bit. Spike then looked down to three young fillies. It was the CMC, Spike let out a chuckle. They were slightly taller than when he last saw them. But he had out grown them, big time. When he also noticed that they still didn't have their cutie marks, Spike had to hold back full laughter. "Um, hello?"

The three looked at him, studying him.

_Is everyone going to be staring at me?_

Finally Sweetie Belle spoke. "Who are you?"

Spike knew he was going to get a lot of that. "My name is Cole the Dragon, I just got here, and I'm working as an apple bucker for Applejack."

The three laugh.

Spike thought about what he just said and sighed. He looked up to sky, letting steam escape from his nostrils.

Apple Bloom was the first to brake out from the laughter. "So you're working for my sister then?"

Spike returned his gaze to the three. "Yeah, and in return she's paying me, and I get to sleep in the barn."

Apple Bloom put out her hoof. "Well welcome to Sweet Apple Acres and Ponyville, then!"

Spike bent down and shook her hoof. "Thanks, but if you three don't mind, I need to get to work."

Sweetie bell laughed. "You remind me of Spike."

_Flying feathers _Spike thought, he didn't want to hear THAT name.

"Huh?" Spike said, trying to act confused.

Scootaloo nudged Sweetie Belle. "You idiot, he won't know who Spike is!"

That clicked Sweetie Belle's mind. "Oh right, sorry, we'll be on our way."

Spike felt relief wash over him. "Thanks, I see you three around sometime."

They simply nodded, and walked away.

Soon after Spike got out to the field and got to work.


	3. Chapter 2: The New Dragon In Town

Applejack finally made it up the hill to where her five friends were sitting and talking with each other.

"Hey y'all I'm here, sorry it took so long!" They all directed their attention to Applejack.

Rainbow Dash was the first to speak up. "Hey AJ, what took you so long? I'm starving," Pointing a hoof to her stomach, which was grumbling.

Applejack only smirked. "Go ahead and eat up, I just got held up earlier," she said, just sitting down.

"What kept you held up?" Fluttershy spoke in her usual shy voice.

"Well I was working on the field, when I notice a dragon walking across my field."

They all immediately stopped eating, Rainbow Dash coughing as the food went down the wrong way, and paid full attention to Applejack.

"Do go on, darling," Rarity encouraged.

Applejack then began on retelling the events past hour, not leaving out a single detail.

"Wow, this Cole guy sounds like a cool guy," Rainbow Dash first to speak again.

"Where is he now?" Twilight asked, curious about this new dragon in town.

"He's working in the field right now, I offered for him to come to lunch, but he chose to work instead."

Some of them gasped at what they just heard.

"My, my, isn't he quite the worker," Rarity said, with a bit of sympathy in her voice.

"Yeah he's quite the worker. He bucked fifteen trees in less than ten seconds, it was pretty coo-"

Applejack was cut off by Rainbow Dash. "WHAT? No way, I've got to go and meet this guy," Rainbow said, unfolding her wings.

"Rainbow, don't be going off and scaring him," She sighed, Rainbow Dash was already out of sight.

"You okay AJ?" Fluttershy asked, noticing her sigh.

"Yeah, it's just, I don't want her bugging the new guy. From the looks of it, he's had it rough."

Twilight asked again. "What do you mean, rough?"

Applejack let out a sigh, and began retelling about his life in the Everfree Forest.

Meanwhile with Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash was gilding above of the trees, trying to find dragon. Her eyes fell upon one, harvesting some apples.

"Hey yeah, I've found him," she exclaimed, seeing the green dragon. She decided a dive bomb would be most welcoming.

She was now heading straight towards him "Hey, Cole!"

Spike turned around to see who said his name. "hu-"

He was cut off by Rainbow colliding with him. They rolled for a bit, before coming to a stop. Spike was lying on his back, and Dash was on his stomach with her head hovering over his.

"Ugh, what in the hay was that?" Spike shook his head. He noticed Rainbow Dash's head over his, she was giggling.

_Figures she'd be the first one to hurt me,_ Spike angrily thought.

Rainbow Dash burst out laughing, falling on her back on Spike's chest. Afterwards she stood back on her hoofs again, composing herself.

"Hey Cole, sorry about that. Applejack told me about you, so I tried to find you, and when I did, let's just say I couldn't resist."

"Awesome," he said sarcastically. "So what did Applejack say about me?"

Rainbow put on an even bigger smile. "She told me you that you took out fifteen Timberwolves by yourself!"

Spike smiled "Yep, Let's just say they didn't stand a chance," he was cleaning his right claw, hoping to make himself look cooler.

"Ha, cocky, I like it!"

Spike grinned. "I bet you do," Spike laughed.

_Revenge is the best laughter, _Spike thought.

But he paid the price, as Rainbow gave him a sharp punch to the stomach.

"Whatever, I'm not like that."

Spike smirked. "Oh yeah, then why are you still on my chest?"

Rainbow looked down, and indeed she was. She blushed at the realization.

Spike, however, was amazed. He just saw Rainbow Dash blush. Not only that, but he caused it. This day was getting better and better. She quickly got off his chest, her cheeks still tinted.

"Don't worry about it Dash, I'm only teasing," Spike said, trying to reassure the mare.

She smiled again, turning back around to face him, putting out a hoof to help him up, which he accepted.

_It's only been one day, and I've been helped up twice, aren't I old?_ Spike thought.

"Hey, when did you learn my name?" Rainbow Dash asked, tilting her head to the right slightly.

_Crap, not good, Spike. gotta think, gotta think._ Spike trying his hardest to think of an idea.

"In the towns I visited, I heard a lot about a mare called Rainbow Dash. Apparently she can do a Sonic Rainboom and other awesome things. And your rainbow colored mane kinda gives it away."

Spike looked at Rainbow Dash, seeing how excited she was.

_"Oh no, did I just give Rainbow an ego boost?" _ Spike thought.

She unfolded her wings. "Thanks Cole, I've got to tell other on how I'm more awesome then I thought," and in a couple of seconds, she was gone.

"Well, I guess I'm sorry to the others then," Spike said under his breath, as he began to bring his share of apples back to the barn.

Back at the picnic

"I'm sorry girls, but I think it's time I started heading back. I have to open the boutique tomorrow, and plus I need to take care of Sweetie Belle, so I must say farewell," Rarity said, saying her goodbyes to the group.

"I've got to go too, I'm super excited! I get to open Sugarcube Corner tomorrow!" Pinkie said taking her leave as well.

"I'm going to leave as well; I got to work at clearing the clouds early in the morning. So I'm heading off, but I'll visit soon, Cole seems like a cool guy to hang with," Rainbow Dash said, before flying off to her cloud-house.

"Hey Twilight, about Cole, do you have a books on dragons I can read?" Applejack inquired, turning to look to at Twilight.

_She has been really quiet this picnic,_ Applejack thought, worried about her friend.

"What? Oh, of course." Twilight said, while shaking her head, bringing herself back to reality.

"Yeah, I can check to see if there are any books on dragons. I take it's for Cole?"

"Umm yeah, I would like to learn a little bit about him," Applejack was taking in on how Twilight was acting. "You okay, Sugar Cube?"

Twilight quickly stood up. "I'm fine, I'll go and get your book," Twilight then started heading back to the library she calls home.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me, Fluttershy," turning and looking at Fluttershy, who nodded.

"Well don't forget about me already," Spike said cheerfully having just finishing walking up the hill.

Both mares turned, and looked at Spike.

"Sorry to interrupt but I finished with the apple bucking, and I thought you were the only one up here. I was wondering if you had something to help me with these cuts," gesturing to his body.

Applejack noticed a few more bruises on the dragon, she only sighed. "Lemme guess, Rainbow?"

Spike chuckled. "Yup."

Applejack took off her hat in sign of respect. "I'm mighty sorry, Cole. I told Rainbow about your stories, and she went right away to find you. I tried to stop her and tell her not to scare you, but looks like she didn't," She had a slight frown on her face.

"Don't worry about it Applejack, I can handle myself. And besides, I'm the reason why she was bragging earlier."

Applejack put her hat back on and smiled. "I guess then we're even, right?"

Spike smiled. "Right."

"Oh, I almost forgot," She pointed a hoof to Spike. "Cole, meet Fluttershy" She then pointed the hoof at Fluttershy. "Flutter-"

She noticed that Fluttershy was in a crouching position.

Spike noticed this too, and slowly walked towards Fluttershy. "Fluttershy are you-"

"Pl-please d-don't eat me monster I'll do anything!" Her voice was beyond terrified.

Spike looked at his claws, then at the rest of his body.

_Why shouldn't she be scared of me? she has a fear of dragons, and I look like a monster._ Spike thought.

Like Applejack, he was expecting it, but it still hurt. Fluttershy, the one that was the nicest to him, was now scared that he was going to eat her. Spike sighed, he started walking towards her.

[Fluttershy's Point of View]

Fluttershy heard his feet, getting closer and closer. Her heart was beating faster and faster. The sounds of his feet are now right next to her. Soon she heard him sit down.

_Is this it?_ Flutter Shy thought.

Soon, she felt a claw dig into her mane. She closed her eyes even harder. She felt the claws, go slowly through her mane to the end, come out, start at the beginning, make its way to the end, repeat.

[Spike's Point of View]

Spike was just sitting there, stroking her hair. He thought it was the best way to try and clam her down. The number one thing he didn't want to do is hurt anyone. And he just made Fluttershy feel terrified.

Soon after a couple of minutes of just stroking Fluttershy's mane, Spike spoke. "Fluttershy, I'm sorry that I scared you,"

Fluttershy was still hiding behind her mane, but her eyes were open, and listing to the dragon's words.

"And I just want to let you know that i would never hurt you, it's part of a oath I made. I will never hurt anything innocent."

Fluttershy was slowly coming out of her mane, looking slightly at the dragon.

Spike noticed Fluttershy no longer had her mane obscuring her face, and looked down to her, with a smile on his face. "Do you want to know why I made that oath?"

Fluttershy slowly nodded.

"In the forest I learnt a lot about life, I visited a lot places, met a lot of different creatures. I soon taught myself how to control my greed and anger. Sure there may be a tempting voice in my head here and there, but I never listen. But one day I found group of small deer being attacked by a timber wolf. I stopped it just in time. Afterwards, when I looked at the deer they were so happy, but they were hungry too. I went to a tree and picked some apples and gave it to the deer. They were so happy and grateful of me that I decided. I will replace my greed with fulfillment and that helping others will replace my greed."

Fluttershy was now fully revealing her face, and now fully looking at the dragon.

"And you know what? It worked," He then slowly got up, and walked away. "But recently I realized, I will always will be a dragon," He was now getting disappointed at himself. "I mean look at me," He had his back towards Fluttershy. "I will always be a dragon, a monster." Spike was finished; he was going to walk to the barn.

"NOW YOU STOP THAT."

Spike turned to see Fluttershy, who was now walking towards him. He and Applejack both had looks of confusion upon their faces.

"You're not a monster!" She unfolded her wing, and started hovering in front of his face. "You are the nicest, sweetest dragon I've ever met."

Spike tried to talk. "But I look like a monster-"

"Now you stop that!" Fluttershy said, cutting him off fiercely. "Sure on the outside you look a little scary. But if you get cleaned up a bit, I bet you look like the sweetest dragon in all of Equestria."

Spike smiled a bit. "But aren't you scared of me?"

Fluttershy smiled. "At first I was. I have a fear of big and mean dragons. But you're not mean, but nice." Fluttershy let out a sigh. "I'm mean, I'm still a little bit scared of you. But it'll pass, and I'll start seeing the dragon that you really are. The nice and gentle dragon you are." She then put her hoofs around his neck, hugging him.

Spike was taken aback by this. "I- I just," he let out a sigh. "I just don't want to hurt anyone."

Fluttershy pulled back to see his face. "And you won't, just keep being you."

Spike fell on his back, finally hugging Fluttershy back. "Thank you Flutter shy, you don't know how much that means to me."

After a minute, Fluttershy broke the hug, jumping off his chest. Spike stood up and brushed himself off.

_Ha, I stood up myself this time._

Applejack, after witnessing what just happened, smiled. "Looks like you just made a new friend, Cole."

Spike just smiled. "Yes, I think I did," he replied, looking at Fluttershy, who was smiling.

"Uh Cole, if you want me to, you can come over to my house and I can patch you up."

"I'd love to, Fluttershy," he turned to Applejack. "Is that all right, Applejack?"

Applejack chuckled. "Cole, I'm your boss, not your mom."

Flutter shy giggled.

"Also, it looks like you bucked quite a lot, judging from your wagon. So feel free to take some time off."

Spike smiled at Applejack. "Thanks Applejack. I'm going to go get some work done while you mares finish up doing whatever you were doing."

Applejack was bit concern with all the work Spike was doing. "Um Cole, I said that you did more than enough work. Plus, Twilight should be back with a book soon. So you can meet her and read along with us?" Applejack mentally slapped herself for her mistake.

_I can't just say, 'Hey Cole, come read a book about dragons.' Stupid, stupid,_ Applejack, angrily scolding herself in her thoughts.

Spike then started walking back towards the barn. "No thanks, Applejack, I would rather just work. Gives time to think about some things."

Applejack then took in a sweet breath of relief. "Okay Sugar Cube, only if you want to."

Fluttershy said her goodbye. "Bye, Cole, see you soon."

Spike only waved as he walked away.

Fluttershy then looked at Applejack. "My, my, he's such a gentle drake."

Applejack giggled. "A little too nice if you ask me." She said as they both broke into laughter.

"Hey girls, I'm back." Twilight said, just walking into the picnic area.

Fluttershy was the first one to greet her. "Hi, Twilight you just missed Co-"

Twilight interrupted her. "Cole, yeah, I heard everything. He sounds like a nice drake"

Applejack found that her voice was off, even Fluttershy noticed.

"Are you all right, Sugar Cube?"

Twilight just looked down at the ground. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just, it's just," A tear formed in her eyes. Her voice was cracking up. "It's just I miss him so much," More tears were escaping Twilight's eyes.

Both Applejack and Fluttershy ran towards her, embracing her in a hug. She returned the embrace.

"I... just miss him so much."

Applejack finally asked. "Who are you missing Twilight?"

Twilight cried for a bit more, before answering "Spike, I.. I.. just miss him so much. It's just, this Cole dragon reminds me of him so much."

Both the gears in Applejack and Fluttershy minds began turning again.

"I... I was the one that made him run away."

Applejack finally intervened. "No you're not-"

"YES, I am, he even said so in the note."

Applejack sighed. "Twilight, I know some of the things he said were true but-"

"They were ALL true," Twilight was now full out crying.

"Now Twilight's, you listen to me. He was just mad when he wrote that note, I know for sure that he didn't mean any of it. I also know where ever he is now, he wish he could say sorry."

Twilight looked through her red swollen, watery eyes. "Do you really mean that AJ?"

Applejack only smiled. "Of course I do, sugar cube."

Twilight hugged her harder. "Thanks so much, you two, it feels good to get this off my chest, but still. Cole just reminds me of Spike, and the pain, it hurts. It's not his fault, but still. It's just... I don't know what to do." Applejack and Fluttershy just continue to hug her, as she cried away.

Spike's Point of View

Spike heard everything, and he just felt horrible. How had he caused Twilight, the one that hatch him and took care of him, once his longest and best friend, such pain?

He felt cold, colder than his blood. He never realizing how much pain he must have caused her in the years. He only wanted her to be mad for a couple of weeks, and then just forget about him.

But no, he caused something even worse, couldn't listen to another second. He ran away to the barn, hoping that the work will take his mind off this. But before he left:

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

_But I still don't forgive you_


	4. Chapter 3: Reunited

After a while, Twilight's crying slowly died down to the occasional sniffle. Applejack pulled back from her hug to face Twilight, clearing her throat. "Twilight, I'm going to be honest with you here okay?"

Twilight looked at Applejack through her watery eyes.

"If you're hurting bad with this Spike problem, then I say you have to make friends with the drake, it should help you with your Spike problem,"

Twilight started to beam up a bit.

"But it's only a temporary solution. He seems like a gentle drake, and I'm sure that he will help you with any problem. But do not replace Spike with Cole, Spike was always there for you, being your number one assistant and all. He was the one who shaped you to be the mare you are today, and will always be in your heart. Cole is a beat up dragon looking for a place to call home, and from the looks of it, his home isn't here. In the end he should be able to help you out with your problem, I mean look at Fluttershy, she was scared of him and that made him feel a little bad about himself,"

Fluttershy frowned, remembering what happened not too long ago.

"Instead of getting mad, he tried to calm her down. He told her the truth about himself and in my book, Cole is a good dragon. If he's willing to do that, then he should be able help you out with your current problem. But please just don't dump it on him all at once. He's had it a little bit rough, but in the end he chose to be civilized."

Twilight was now smiling, wiping her tears away. "Thank you Applejack, that really helps me out."

Applejack smiled that her friend was okay. "You feeling better, Twi?"

"Yeah, I am. Come on, lets go inside and read this book, looks like its going to rain." They all nodded in agreement and made their way to the farmhouse.

[Meanwhile with Spike.]

_This is just great_

Spike angrily thought, realizing that he did the opposite of his plan as he picked up some apples he recently bucked. _"Buck me and my good nature."_ Spike thought, mentally scolding himself.

"Making friends with Applejack is understandable, that was to get a job. Nothing really to worry about with Dash, she just want to be competitive. But Fluttershy, that was a mistake, right?" Spike said aloud, thinking hard about his encounter with the yellow Pegasus. "I mean sure, it was nice begin with her again, and helping her out with- NO!" Spike cut himself off.

"I can't be thinking like that. If I get too attached it makes it harder to leave, and the longer I stay the sooner they will figure out the real me. Though I do make a good actor," said Spike, chucking at his own joke.

Spike then let out a sigh "Let's face it, I can't be mean to them, or almost anyone in that matter. The plan was a flop from the beginning, but I didn't plan on them being the first ones I would meet. Maybe if I just went into town, met the locals, and got a job there none of this would've happened?"

Spike shrugged.

"Nah, word of a dragon in town would of got their attention anyway, it would just be a bit delayed. And besides, there's no guarantee that they would've had open arms for me anyway."

Spike roundhouse kicked another tree, causing him a bit of pain while the apples fell into the buckets.

As Spike was rubbing his right leg, he was thinking, "Why didn't I get patched up first?"

To where his mind replied. "Because it was work or have a picnic with all of your old friends."

Spike slowly got back to work.

"I guess now I can't say that Fluttershy was a mistake, I mean sure I'm getting a little too attached, but still I'm getting patched up for free, and I can't lie and say I wasn't happy again for a bit," Spike reasoned. "That and she's the only one I've forgiven for now, so begin friends with her is understandable. But the others..."

Spike let out another sigh, picking up the buckets. "It's just, I don't hate them, I just don't forgive them, especially Twilight." Spike walked back to the waggon, dumping the apples into it. "All I can do now is just work, and hope not to get into anything with them, not to hard, right Spike?"

[Couple of hours later.]

Fluttershy looked away from the book to look out the window. It was raining quite hard.

"I wonder if Cole will be okay. It seems to be raining pretty hard out there," Fluttershy said, worried about her new friend.

Applejack stopped reading, to look at the window, to where her friend was right.

"It _is_ raining pretty hard out there, Fluttershy."

This caused Fluttershy to grow more worried.

"But Cole is a dragon, even though he's a bit beat up, that and he can come back whenever he wants to," Applejack said, trying to reassure her friend.

"O-okay, if you say so," Fluttershy said, still a little bit worried about Cole.

They both return to the book. "Wow, so Cole is all this!" Applejack said out loud, amazed by the facts of the average dragon.

"Never knew dragons were like this, but there's nothing about friendly dragons. It looks like Cole an exception, not being mean... or am I being mean? Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry," Fluttershy said, getting scared more and more by the second.

"Whoa now, calm down Fluttershy, you didn't say anything mean, who are you saying sorry to?" Applejack said, trying to reassure her friend again.

"Oops, sorry" Fluttershy said, embarrassed. "I just, kinda got scared because-"

Applejack placed a hoof on Fluttershy mouth. "Sugar Cube, you don't owe me a reason to be sorry." Applejack said, trying once again to reassure her friend.

Fluttershy nodded before backing up, to see a sleeping Twilight past Applejack's shoulder. Who knows how long she's been asleep?

"Who knows, there might be later on," They both nodded in agreement to Applejack's statement.

"Better keep on reading."

[Hours later.]

The rain stopped around an hour ago, and the sky was now dark except for the light that shined off Luna's moon. Spike looked up at the sky, he finished working a while ago and sat against a tree to start thinking.

"Better go and check on the girls, they should have been done by now," Spike said to himself, walking towards the house. After a couple of minutes, Spike made it to the door. He opened and closed it slowly, not wanting to interrupt anyone.

"Hello is anyone there?" Spike whispered.

No response.

He slowly made his way to the main room, to where his heart melted. Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight were sleeping soundly on top of books they had been reading.

He stood there for a bit, staring at the three, but his eye were mainly focused on Twilight who was sleeping happily. After hearing her like that, In such sadness, this made him feel a little bit better. But, as much as he didn't want to, he had to wake them up.

He slowly walked up to the trio, and slowly shaking them. "Come on, girls, It's time to wake up."

Applejack and Fluttershy slowly began to wake up, letting out a small yawn before standing on their hooves. While Twilight on the other hoof, is only half awake.

Applejack walked up to her, shaking her gently to wake her up. "Come on, sugar cube, you've got to wake up."

But it was no use. Twilight's eyes were slightly open and she was mumbling something, but she didn't fully wake up.

Spike chuckled, "I guess she's not waking up."

Applejack sighed. "Well, she did have a rough day."

Spike looked down and sighed, knowing exactly what she meant. An idea pop into his head, one he shouldn't do, but it was sort of a way to repay Twilight for all of those years.

In the end, he decided to go with his idea. "Here, I got it AJ," Spike said, walking towards Twilight's unconscious body, he then slid his claws underneath her neck and frame, holding her like a mother to a foal.

Twilight felt a new type of sensation going over her body. It was something warm, something safe, something she liked.

She open her eyes slightly more, only to stare into the dragons green emerald eyes. She could see something in them, something she couldn't describe. She slowly closed her eyes, falling back into the world of dreams, while this new type of warmth washed over her. Twilight began to start snugging more in the dragons arms, putting her head against his chest and listening to his steady heartbeats.

While Spike's heart is nearly about to burst out of his chest from what Twilight was doing. Her soft lavender fur, rubbing against his rough green scales; the thousands of strands of fur, against his many scales. The warmth he felt in his arms, he liked it. Also, the way she was so innocent, Spike just wanted to laugh. Before, it was her that carried him on her back. Now, he's the one carrying her.

Applejack and Fluttershy were a little shocked by the dragon's actions, but didn't question it.

"Let's get going Fluttershy, you have to show me where Twilight lives," Spike said, as he began walking towards the door.

Fluttershy simply nodded, as they walked out of the door.

"I'd say he's too much of a gentle dragon," Applejack thought, laughing at her own joke as she headed off to bed.

Spike and Fluttershy are walking to Twilight's home as the moon guides them.

"It looks so cute; you holding her, if you don't mind me saying," Fluttershy said, trying to breaking the silence between them.

Spike smiled, looking at the mare in his arms. "Yeah, she feels... I don't know the right word," Spike thought for a second. "I guess _nice_ in my arms, like she's giving me a new kind of warmth to my body, to my cold blooded self."

Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle to the dragon's response. "Never knew you were a ladies' man, Cole," Fluttershy broke out into barely audible laughter at her own statement.

Spike broke out into laughter as well.

As they continue walking, Fluttershy couldn't help but think about Twilight's state earlier today. Fluttershy let out a sigh. "Cole, can you promise me something, if it isn't too much?"

Spike notice the serious tone Fluttershy had in her voice. "What is it Fluttershy?" he asked trying to sound understandable.

It took a couple of seconds for Fluttershy to speak, trying to find the best words to use. "Can you please take good care of Twilight?"

Spike was a little bit confused by the question, but understood what she probably meant. "Sure, but why?"

"I have to be honest with him, but is it okay to do so? Will Twilight get mad?" Fluttershy thought, arguing with herself if it was okay or not to talk about Twilight.

In the end, she thought it would be best to tell Cole everything. She took in a large amount of air, kept it in, and slowly let it out.

"Cole, I'm going to be honest with you about Twilight, and please promise me you won't judge her," Fluttershy said. She tried to sound assertive, but she still had sadness still lingered in her voice.

Spike really didn't want to hear this, hear about the pain he caused her, but it was the only way to truly know how she's been feeling. "I promise."

Fluttershy, now feeling comfy with the dragon, began her speech.

"Years ago, Twilight, and her dragon assistant Spike came to Ponyville..." Fluttershy began retelling the major events that the Mane Six have gone through, including Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and King Sombra's reign over the Crystal Empire.

"After Spike saved the Crystal Empire, he was awarded with the title of **Crystal Savior**, and Twilight passed her test. But soon after that... well I guess long before that, Spike began changing, getting more and more depressed. I don't think any of the other girls noticed it other than me, though I kept quiet about it, I think it's because of me he... never mind. As I was saying,"

Spike let out a sigh, _"No Fluttershy, I don't blame you."_ Spike thought. He wanted to say it out loud, but he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to.

"I can't go too much into details, but there was a conflict, and in the end, Spike ran away." Fluttershy started to feel herself begin to cry, but she held it back, she had to finish.

"We looked everywhere for him, even Princess Celestia herself searched everywhere for him, but we just couldn't find him. Twilight was mad at Spike at first. He caused her a delay in her studies and wasted everyone else time, but after two months, when they had to call off the search, Twilight started to see her errors. At first she couldn't take everything in, but once she saw everything she did, she cried, and cried. We all had to take turns sleeping at her house to help her out. She fell into major depression, she stopped meeting with friends, she had trouble eating, she even stopped _reading books_, the number one thing she loves. She would cry herself to sleep and blame everything on herself. After a few months we were able to get her out of that state, but we were never sure she truly recovered-"

"And now that I'm here, she starting to feel like that again," Spike said, cutting her off. He already knew where to go from there.

"Y-yes but don't feel bad, it's not your fault, I'm sorry if I made you feel bad, maybe I should have never of brought it up-"

"It's all right, Fluttershy, It's best to know everything about somepony before to helping them out," Spike said, cutting her off before she got into a deeper apology, trying to calm down his pegasus friend.

_"Though, it is my fault for her feeling like this._" Spike thought. "So, she had it quite rough lately then, huh?" Spike asked.

Fluttershy simply nodded.

Spike sighed. "Alright, I promise to take good care of her. But Fluttershy?"

She raised her head from the road to look at him.

"I'm not staying."

Fluttershy frowned a bit, she would've been more focused on the matter, but she was too tired to do so. "Why not? If you don't mind me asking,"

Spike sighed. "Let's just say it's complicated, but for as long as I'm here I swear to help Twilight in anyway possible."

Fluttershy smiled again at the dragon's response.

Spike could feel Twilight nuzzling him, like she knew about the promise he just made. He smiled even more from the kind motion of Twilight soft fur against his rough scales, the warmth it gave to him, the warmth he enjoyed.

Not too long later, they arrived at the oak tree that served as a library and a home.

"Here it is Cole, I'm just going to rest my hooves for a bit while you put her to bed, it's upstairs," Fluttershy said, before collapsing onto her stomach.

Spike only nodded, before facing the door. The door that led to a place where he and Twilight use to live, to where he use to cook, sleep, clean, a place he once called home. He pulled his tail to the door handle, opened it slowly, expecting anything to be behind the door.

Spike opened the door and to his surprise, the library it looked exactly the same all those years ago. Except for some moved books, everything was the same.

"Nice place," Spike said out loud.

He then looked down to see Twilight deeply asleep.

He looked around the library some more, past memorizes of the many things he did in here coming back to him. He was used to him begin so small and everything looking so big; now, it felt so weird being so big in here, and everything being so small. It'll take some time to get used to it all.

Spike finally shook his head, shaking the memories out of his thoughts. He then started making his way to the stairs, climbing them carefully, not wanting to wake up the mare in his arms. He came up to the last door. A door that led to a bedroom, his old bedroom.

He held his breath, opening the door. And once again, everything was exactly the same, his basket was even in the same place.

_"Ha, It's so small, my feet would barely fit in there,"_ Spike thought, thinking about how he was so small.

Spike the took in a breath of air, held it in for a moment, then let it out. He then looked down to the mare in his arms. _"After all this time, after all these years, you kept everything the same. Was this because you thought I would return?"_ Spike thought, wondering why she kept everything the same.

Spike started walking over to her bed, carefully stepping over the basket. Reaching the bed, he carefully set her on the bed, pulling the covers over the sleeping pony.

Twilight squirmed for a bit, repositioning herself with the absence of the dragon's arms, but soon starting settling into a comfortable position in her bed. Spike smiled as she squirmed. Once she was settled and all, he started walking away towards the door.

Until he heard Twilight start talking in her sleep. He turned to face her.

"No Spike, please I'm sorry, please forgive me. No Spike, please don't leave me, I'm so lonely without you, please." Twilight's was mumbling, shaking violently in her bed.

_"She's still having nightmares about me after years,"_ Spike thought, hating the fact that he's been causing her pain.

_"Hasn't she caused you more pain?"_ a voice whispered in his head, one he is unfamiliar with. A voice he hated.

"Yes, well... maybe. Either way the suffering and everything else is behind me now, but now Twilight's in pain, and I don't want to let her go through what I did," Spike thought, fighting back that voice to that back of his head.

After winning that fight, Spike let out a sigh and walked up to her bed.

"P-please Spike, f-forgive me." A tear formed in Twilight eye, slowly going down her cheek.

He knee to one leg, eye level with her, and gently wiped away her tear.

_"Come on Spike, forgive her, she's begging you, you don't have to say it, you just have to forgive her,"_ Spike thought, trying his best to reason with himself.

But he couldn't, as much as he wanted to say it, he couldn't say those three little words.

_I forgive you_

He just couldn't say it, or even think it.

But just had to. Spike let out a sigh, and began to gently shaking the mare, he couldn't let her sleep like this. "Twilight...Twilight, wake up."

She stopped mumbling, and slowly began opening her eyes. "Huh, what?" was all she could think to say.

Spike couldn't help but smile from her familiar expression of waking up. "Twilight, you were having a nightmare, so I woke you up."

She finally looked at the dragon, staring once more into his green emerald eyes. She slowly broke out of the trance, taking a look around the dark room. "Where am I?" she asked.

Spike let out a soft chuckle. "You're at home, in your bed. You fell asleep at Applejack's and I carried you home, after Fluttershy led the way."

She frowned. "I'm sorry for-"

"No need for apology Twilight," Spike said, interrupting her. "But Fluttershy told me you've been feeling down, because of a dragon named Spi-?"

"SHE TOLD YOU!?" she yelled. She looked straight at him, anger in her face.

Spike simply put a finger on her mouth. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay," Spike said, slowly stroking her mane.

Twilight was taken back from the drake's actions, she never let anyone but Spike touch her mane, but the way Cole was doing it, she liked it.

Spike was doing his best to calm her down, and also helping straighten her mane, slowly getting rid of every single knot or tangle in it. It was easy to do this with claws.

_Maybe I should of got a job at the spa instead._

Soon, once Twilight composed herself, she decided the dragons claws going through her mane felt, for lack of a better word, _nice_.

Spike began to talk. "Don't be mad at your friends, Twilight, they're only trying to help you out, and besides, you were asking him for forgiveness in your sleep."

Twilight frowned, looking down in shame, but Spike gently nudged her chin back up.

"Just remember Twilight, your friends are here for you to help you, as I am," Spike said trying to cheer her up.

"I guess. Thanks, Cole" Twilight said, feeling slightly better.

"But just remember, Twilight, as much as I hate it so, my stay here is only temporary," Spike said.

"But, why?" Twilight asked, the original feeling of happiness evaporating.

Spike slowly let out a sigh. "As much as I wish I could tell you, I can't. All I can say is something is stopping me from staying."

That was enough for a frown to return to twilight, Spike notice it though.

"Hey, don't be sad, Twilight. Besides, I promise while I'm here, I'll do my best to help you, and when I'm gone, you still have your friends that care about you and are willing to do the same."

_But I don't_

She smiled again, and began nuzzling Spike's chest. Spike finally let out a smile.

_If I said her in my arms were warm, then this is enough to turn my blood warm_

"You're welcome, Twilight. Think you can go back to sleep, or do I have to make my famous sandwich, and a book to read while you eat? " Spike asked. Even though Spike was trying to be someone else, he still was him on the inside, and he knew everything about Twilight.

Twilight giggled at the dragon. "Food and a book sounds great, thanks, Cole," she said, backing away from his chest.

Spike immediately began to miss her fur, her warmth. He slowly got back up onto two feet before walking towards the door "Aright, food should be done in five minutes and you better not be sleeping, you don't know how mad I get when people waste my food."

Twilight only giggled.

He reached the door, and started heading down the stairs.

_Better let Fluttershy know I may be a bit_

He walked up to the front door, and slowly opening it, not wanting to cause too much noise. He smiled to what was on the other side, to where a sleeping Fluttershy had collapsed, he then closed the door quietly, not wanting to wake the Pegasus.

He looked around the library. _Better to get a book now while I'm here._ He searched the library for any interesting books, till he came across an unfamiliar book from the Daring Do series. _That should do, I remember the series being good the last time I read it._

He made his way into the kitchen to make his awesome, famous, actually just a daisy sandwich with a few differences.

_It's Twilight's favourite, Or at least it was, that, and a glass of water_

Spike soon picked up the three things, careful balancing with a book in one hand and a plate with water and a daisy sandwich another, he made his way up to Twilight.

[Twilight's Point of View]

_I don't remember the last time I actually nuzzled someone_

Twilight was sitting on her bed, thinking about her last encounter with Cole."_He's a nice pon- err... dragon, but what is he hiding though? And why do i feel so, so,so warm around him?_" She continued to let her mind wander until her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by _singing?_

To indeed, where Cole has just open the door, he was singing a song

"Don't you fret now, I am here now. Ready to battle away, all your fears away. Even when I'm gone, I will always be there for you." Cole was now approaching the bed. "So stop your crying now, I'm here to save you now. No need to be ashamed, cause I have a lot of shame behind me too. I won't judge, I'll just be there for you, I will be there for you."

Cole's singing ended, as he put the food and the book on the bed.

"Hey, Twilight, I brought you a 'Daring Do' book to read and while you're reading you can also be eating the one, the only, Cole's famous daisy sandwich!" Cole said, with a little too much exactitude "Also with some water."

Twilight giggled again at the dragon. "Thank you Cole." She could help but study him a bit.

_Why is he so different, not like that's a bad thing. He's definitely a teen dragon for sure, but why is he so smart and nice? Dragons don't mature till after a century, even then, they're still nasty to everything else. So why is Cole different?_

"Hey, Twilight, if you're feeling all right, is it okay if I leave? Fluttershy is still waiting for me out front," Cole asked, trying to break her out of the intense stare.

Twilight quickly snapped back into reality. "Huh, yeah sure, see you around, Cole."

Cole raised an eyebrow, she was acting weird, but let it pass. "Alright then, see you around, Twilight."

Cole then then walked up to the door, giving one last look at the mare, then exited the room.

"Whoa, that was close.," Twilight said, breathing in a breath of relief.

_Daring Do book. Not bad. And a ... daisy sandwich? That's my favourite. _She then took the top off, looked inside. After studying the contents, she put the top back on and took a bite. She put it down with awe.

_It.. it... it is! Taste almost exactly the same, how did he know to make it like this?_

Twilight sat back in her bed, thinking about this new dragon named Cole.

[Spike's Point of View]

_Well, that was a little weird_

Tons of questions were going through Spike's mind about his encounter with Twilight. _Why was she studying me back there? And why do i feel, so, so, so warm around her?_ Spike thoughts were ended abruptly. When he open the front door, Fluttershy was still sleeping. Spike exited the library walking towards Fluttershy, and slowly kneeling in front of her.

"Fluttershy its time to wake up."

She stirred from her exhausted sleep, only to see Cole. "Huh, what? Oh, sorry Cole I-... I just got really tire-"

_Ha, Fluttershy too_

"Fluttershy, you don't need to say sorry for falling asleep" Spike said, cutting her off once again before she got into deeper apologies.

"Right... Sorry."

Spike let out a chuckle. "You ready to walk?"

Fluttershy was still on her side, she tried getting up, but was too tired to do so. "Can we stay for a couple of minutes? If that's okay with you."

Spike let out a grin. "Yeah we could do that, or..."

Before Fluttershy could ask what, Spike had grabbed her, and held like he did Twilight.

"...Carry you" He said with a smile as he began to walk.

"Are you sure you can carry me? You've worked all day," Fluttershy asked with her usual worried tone.

Spike just shrugged "Nah, I'll be fine. I'm a dragon so we have stronger bodies, so holding you is like nothing," said Spike, looking down at Fluttershy. "Besides, I like holding you. Like, Twilight, you give me warmth."

_But not the same warmth_

Fluttershy finally let out a smile, snuggling deeper into his arms, placing an ear against his chest.

"Thank you Cole. I hope you beat whatever it is you're running from, "

Spike let out a sigh, then began looking forward again. "I hope so, too."

Unlike Twilight, Fluttershy was awake to talk. "So what are your plans while you're staying here?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, my plan was just to work and be out of here. But now it looks like I made some friends," he said with a smirk. "And with friend's, I can now safely say that plan is gone."

"Oh Cole... I'm so sorry for troubling with us, and not only that, but also making you help out with Twilight, I should have realized it's not your problem. Not only that but you have problems of your own," Fluttershy said, feeling more and more guilty by the second. "Also that-"

"Fluttershy, Fluttershy, it's okay, it's okay," Spike said, trying once again, to calm her down. "I'm only joking, I like helping everyone out, especially if they are a friend."

Fluttershy was still a little bit sad from her actions, "I know, but still, you've been having a rough time yourself."

"And this helps me take my mind off it, Fluttershy, would you feel better if I tell you about my new plan?" asked Spike

"Yes, please." Fluttershy said, anticipating the dragon's words.

"Alright, so l'm thinking of visiting the town, we meet up after work, and you girls give can give me a full tour of the town, sound like a good plan?"

Fluttershy was once again, smiling. "Yes, Cole, I like the sounds of that plan much more."

Spike looked down to the mare in his arms. "Glad you do, Shy," He the looked forward again to notice they were there. "We're here."

Fluttershy look to see that indeed, they were there, but then it hit her, she never told him were she lived. " Um, Cole?"

"Yeah, Shy?" Spike said.

"I never told you were I lived."

_"Flying pony feathers, gotta think, gotta think."_ Spike trying to think of anything.

Until an idea came to mind "I notice you're scent is different from others, more nature like, and the only place that smelt like that was here."

_Oh dear Celestia, please buy it_

"Oh, um, okay then."

_"Yes, she bought it,"_ Spike thought with victory. They soon arrived at the front door, to where he let Fluttershy down.

"Thanks for carrying me home Cole."

Spike only smiled. "No problem, Fluttershy, now go and get some sleep."

"But what about your wounds?" Fluttershy asked, worried about her friend's medical state

"Worry about it another time, and besides, I'd rather you be fully awake when working on my wounds." Spike said, adding in a laugh.

To which Fluttershy laughed as well. "O- oh okay then, Cole, but we are getting those wounds patched up as soon as possible."

Spike began walking away

"Hopefully."

Fluttershy turned to look at Cole, who was walking away, she then let out a sigh and headed on inside.

Spike walked only a couple of feet from her bridge before he felt his exhaustion fall over him. _"Maybe I should lay down for a bit?"_

He found an open grassy area with a perfect view of the sky. He began to lay on his back. "Man, the sky looks nice out tonight."

Spike was now staring at the sky, alone with his thoughts. "I guess I can say that today went better then expected."

Spike was now sightly closing his eyes. "I wonder what the future will bring? Will they find out? Will Twilight be aright? Will- Zzz..."


	5. Chapter 4: Darkest Nightmares

Spike was in a dark room, surrounded by nothing but darkness.

"Where... Where am I? Spike asked, taking out loud while looking around the room.

No answer.

Spike continue to look around, the darkness consuming him, till he saw an object in the distance.

_What's hanging over there?_

Spike slowly made his way over to the hanging object, only to almost puke at what he saw.

"TWILIGHT!" Spike screamed, as he saw Twilight, hanging from a slowly rotating fan.

Her body had cuts all over, blood still dripping from it.

Spike slowly made his way to her body, ready to cut her down until her head shot up demonically, her eyes bloodshot, her pupils bloody red. She was crying blood, all while her eyes were open. She slowly went around in circles, going with the fan.

"You. You did this to me," she said demonically.

Spike took a panicked step back. "What... What did I do?"

"You left me, Spike. You made me cry alone all those nights. You made me cut myself at nights. You made me want to kill myself at nights, till I couldn't take the pain. Now, I'm suffering, I'm suffering, I'm suffering," the demonic twilight said, saying her last words, three times.

"But, you made me leave, you drew me to it." Spike responded, trying to defend himself.

"No, no. You could have fixed this problem, I was just the last domino to fall, to fall, to fall."

"Who said you would have listened! Would you have listened?" Spike said, as tears began to fall.

"Even so, what you did was unforgivable. You say you haven't forgiven us, but yet you ask if we have forgiven you, forgiven you, forgiven you."

"Well-"

"If you were to come out of that disguise, would they all act the same around you or would they want to kill you, kill you, kill you."

"I... I... I don't know"

"Ha, so the truth comes out. You thought only about yourself, you only thought that they owe you, and not what you owe them, owe them, owe them."

"You're... you're right. I was a coward, I only thought about myself, myself, myself"

"And now that you're back, you're causing even more wounds. Wounds that hurt. Wounds that end up to here, here, here."

"I, know,know, kn-Wait!" Spike said, breaking out of the spell. "I have wounds myself, what about me once I was gone? What about me, who slept alone in the forest? What about me-" A tear fell from Spike's eye. "-who lost everything?"

"I lost my number one assistant-"

"I LOST EVERYTHING! YOU HAD FRIENDS THERE FOR YOU, I HAD NOTHING!"

Twilight only smiled, closing her eyes. When she opened them, they only revealed complete darkness, spreading down to her body.

"Did you lose your soul? Your will to live? That letter you left, the pain you left with it, or did you forget that too, forget that too, forget that too?"

A black mist appeared in front of Spike, forming into a scroll, a hateful scroll.

"Did you not notice? Hanging on her wall, this was there. She couldn't put it away, she had to look at it every day, living in the shame, shame, shame."

Spike read the note.

Dear Twilight,

So, it's come down to this, huh? All those things you did, all those things you said, you really meant them, didn't you? Well guess what? So did I. So I hope you didn't _forget that too_.

So now I'm _here_, ready to leave this place by _myself_. Just like you said you would love for me to do. Though, like you said, it's not nice to say leave without saying _goodbye._

So here's my goodbye: You are the absolute, worst pony I have ever met. Heck, that's an understatement, lucky for you. It's not like I've met more than a few ponies thanks to you, of course, because I'm left in here everyday, left alone and unwanted, working like a slave everyday to clean the messes you make.

While I'm cleaning, I sometimes look out the window, to see you and your dirty friends having fun. I see you deciding. Maybe you want the watermelon? Maybe the pie? Thinking watermelon would be healthy while the pie is delicious, while I'm deciding hanging from rope or overdosing on pills. Hanging is instant, while pills are easier. But in the end you get to chose both, while I get neither because we have no rope left that's strong enough and no pills that are that are able to grant my wish.

You get to have fun, playing in the sun not having a care for the world. While I'm in here, in the darkness, letting it consume me, while dealing with the pain, _suffering._

I wonder. Do you know how it feels? To cry yourself asleep, to silently weep while the mare in the next bed is asleep with a smile on her face thinking about how amazing her day was. To deal with the pain of no one giving a buck about you? To be unable to cut yourself thanks to scales? Getting up everyday, seeing everyone with a smile, while I'm back here, with a frown on my face. You've admitted a lot today, and I've learn a lot today.

What you, and your friends did today is unforgivable, and I plan to keep it this way.

And if you were to try and find me, try and bring me back then I'd rather like _to fall_ off the highest cliff than to return as a slave again.

In addition to that, I hope to never return unless I've grown, in which case I'll be back to _kill you_, kill all of you for the pain you've caused me. I hope to return as a _monster_, a monster you caused me to be.

Also I will never forgive you for anything, not like you care at all. Heck, I bet you'll just throw this out, while I'm _here_ hoping you hang it up on a wall.

But if you do grow slightest care, then I hope you live in shame, knowing what you caused. Knowing that you will never be forgiven.

So in case you forgot about the things _I'm suffering_ from, here's a list. Two of them in fact, one a list being the errors of your way, you know? The one I mention today. The other list is something the first one doesn't compare to, one that caused all of this. Incase you _forgot_ that too Now, where are where to began?

"I-I, I can't read anymore," Spike said, while dropping his head. He couldn't look at it anymore, couldn't even glance another second at the anger he wrote those years ago, an anger he wished he could take back.

The black mist vanished, trailing back to a maniacally laughing Twilight, being absorbed back into the darkness.

"So, you can't read that letter. A letter you left your anger in, anger that I am forced to read everyday, everyday, everyday." the demonic Twilight said, still laughing.

"No, I can't, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Twilight for that note, for the anger I left. I'm sorry for the those nights I left you alone, but I faced those nights too."

"So, just because you face those night means I must to, must to, must to?"

"No, you shouldn't have, I shouldn't have left my anger with you. If I could, I would take back that note."

"So, that means you take everything back from the note, note, note?"

"No, I take back most of it, but not all of it. And I'm sorry for it."

"So, have you forgiven me then, then, then."

"No, I still haven't forgiven you, I tried to, but I, but I," Spike sighed. "But I just can't forgive you."

"But you forgiven Fluttershy. Why, why, why?"

"I never even really had to forgive her, unlike the others, she said nothing. Heck, she was the only one that even cared for me. Like when she poured cold water on me after discord change her. Once she was free, she ran straight to me, apologizing, " Spike let out a chuckle. "And she didn't stop for a whole week, she's a true friend."

"But she never said a word, she never helped you against the others, others, others."

"Then I have forgiven her for that, she was too scared to do so, and I don't blame her. Heck, her name is Flutter**shy**."

"Fair. So you do not forgive me? Forgive me, forgive me."

"I'm sorry, but no."

"... Farewell, Spike the Dragon. I now let the darkness consume you, you, you" The darkened Twilight said.

Her body began lowering, her darkened hoof cutting into the floor. Going with the fan, it was cutting around in a circle.

"Just like how you let it consume you when you were living in the forest, how you let the anger consume you, you, you"

Before Spike could do anything, a force of dark mist from the circle was pulling him, and there was nothing to grab. He fell to the floor, pulled to just outside the circle.

"Goodbye Spike- oops, I mean Cole. Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye"

Spike was sucked into the circle, falling into the darkness, an endless fall.

Spike could see nothing but darkness, but not a normal darkness.

The Darkness from around him started getting closer and closer, till it was at his body.

He could feel it, cold things attaching to him. He look to his arm to where dark goo attached itself to his arm, a little layer above his scales.

Soon more and more of the Darkness started making his way onto his body.

It was consuming him.

The Darkness was close to covering his body, and Spike could do nothing but let attach to him. But he could feel something in it: Power.

He could feel it, being injected into his body. Complete and total power, power that can give the strength of a god. Power that could let him have anything he desired, to let him do anything he please. A power that would let him control everything.

A dark and evil power.

Spike looked down at his chest, to where the darkness was now fully covering him. He then brought his hands close to his eyes, to see that they were completely black. His claws were black as well, and sharpened.

"What... is happening... to me?" Spike struggle to say, as the darkness was consuming him.

Then, thoughts came to his head, dark and cold thoughts. Thoughts about him killing anyone that opposed him. Him being a king, a ruler, a God; just to get back at anyone who had caused him pain. Like the darkness was making him promises every time it consumed him.

Soon the darkness completely consumed Spike, becoming a small layer of a darkness just above his scales. A dark mist trailing off his body, the darkness begin fully complete onto him.

He then felt it, the full power, the full power the darkness could offer him. He felt he can take on anything, like he was a god, like he could have anything he wanted.

He stopped falling mid air, he looked down to see a black mist holding him up.

"**What do you want?**" a mysterious darken voice asked.

"**What can I have?**" Spike responded to the voice, questioning it.

"**Everything,**" the Darkness in front of him responded, moving around as it talked.

"**Well if you insist**," Spike said, while letting out a maniacal laugh. "**I want mares. I want bits. And alcohol.**"

"**As you command,**" the Darkness responded flatly.

Then a black mist came from the darkness. Two mares with dark coats materialized around Spike's legs, both nuzzling him. Then a mountain of dark bits formed behind him, over billions worth. Soon afterwards about twenty dark kegs formed from the black mist. "**This is awesome,**" Spike said, now laughing creepily. "**I can have whatever I want from a snap of a finger.**" Spike then snapped his fingers, opening his palm. As a dark mist arose from his hand, forming into a darkened glass of spiced rum.

Spike took it down in one swig and threw the cup in the air. Pointing two fingers like a gun at the glass, he brought down his thumb, releasing a black lighting from middle of his two fingers with a deafening boom. The glass was shattered into a million fragments, becoming a fine powder.

"**So I'm immortal now, right?**" Spike said, laughing once more. "**Cause it sure damn feels like it!**"

"**You are basically immortal, it would take a army of a billion to even stand a chance,**" The Darkness responded, having not change since the beginning.

"**Then I call that bucking immortal,**" Spike said, waving his hand slightly higher to the the right, snapping his fingers to a flying up cigarette, he brought his hand down at the right moment, catching the cigarette with this middle finger and thumb. A dark mist coming off the cigarette, also noticing it's name. 'Diseased stallions.'

"**I didn't know that you smoked,**" the Darkness said.

"**I don't, but now that I'm immortal, why not?**" Spike said, while snapping his fingers, a small, flickering black flame arose from his thumb, lighting the cigarette. Then putting it to his mouth and inhaling it, he kept it in, slowly releasing it when he was satisfied. "**Plus, if I'm going to be awesome, got to look the part,**" he let out a slow chuckle. "**It's not like anyone would care if I didn't, I'd just kill them.**"

The Darkness was amused on how fast the dragon transformed. "**Is there nothing else you want? Like revenge?**"

Spike took in another inhale of the the cigarette, blowing it into one of the mare's faces who only giggled in response at being acknowledged.

"**Yeah, you have point there,**" Spike let out another rough laugh, putting the cigarette back in his mouth. Spike transforming his right arm into a black-like blade that would make Chrysalis envious. "**Yeah that sounds great, give pain back to those who gave it to me,**" Spike smiled at the malicious thought, taking the cigarette out with his left hand, while moving his blade around. "**Woo, the pain I'll give to them! I'll make Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, and even Fluttershy suffer, just like I did. Especially T**-Twilight."

Spike took a step back as the mares, bits, and alcohol burst into a black mist. Spike looked back at the blade on his right arm, as it turn back into his arm. Spike suddenly had flashback to the night prior, holding Twilight in his arms.

_The warmth._

The darkness came off his claw, a green magic shot up from his palm into the air. The green magic shifted into something, something that was falling.

Spike dropped the cigarette, running and catching whatever was falling in his arms, burning away the darkness that lay there.

"T-Twilight, is... is that you?" Spike asked, looking down, dumbfounded by the mare in his arms.

"Yes. It's me, Spikey," Twilight said, a green mist coming off her body. She nuzzled the drake, brushing away all the darkness on his chest. "Thanks for saving me again."

Spike could feel it again, that feeling he liked. The feeling he could only truly get from Twilight. He got to feel that warmth again. A warmth that could burn the cold Darkness away.

"But I only saved you once" Spike asked, thinking back to how he saved her the first time.

"Spike, you saved me from being alone. Even if I don't know who you really are, you still saved me me from being lonely without Spike," Twilight explained, while nuzzling him some more. Giving him more warmth, to his cold blooded, cold dark self.

Spike only smiled, and started nuzzling Twilight's head which she enjoyed. Raising her head, they were both rubbing heads, ridding the darkness from Spike's head.

Spike felt the fur of Twilight's head, enjoying the thousands strands of fur going against his rough scales, even rougher from the darkness.

He could feel the power leaving, only to be replaced by the warmth, a feeling he much more preferred.

Twilight got out from Spike's arms, Spike confused, bent down a bit to see if she was okay. But before Spike could say anything, Twilight got on her hind legs, and threw her hooves around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder, brushing away the darkness that lay there.

Spike return the hug, hugging the lavender mare. Sliding his head across the side of her head. Feeling the soft fur once again, the warmth it gave them both. It was like the two souls connected, like true magic was happening. A mist came from the two bodies. Spike's mist was green, Twilight's mist became lavender.

The two mist made it to the floor, banishing any darkness near that area. Soon they both split apart, green going in one diction, the lavender the other. The two mists were painting away the darkness that lay on the floor, turning it into their color. Soon they made it to the walls, climbing up the wall and ridding it of all darkness.

"**It seems you're still not ready yet, but don't worry. I'll be back,**" the darkness said, before begin consumed by the green mist.

Twilight pulled back, to see the green wall behind Spike's head, and the the green floor he stood on while Spike look behind Twilight, to see a lavender wall, and the lavender floor she stood on.

Spike then knelt, holding out a claw. "Dance, my lady?" Twilight giggled at the proposal, gladly accepting the hand. "I'd love to."

The two started one step forward, and one step back.

Twilight's hoof going forward, then coming back.

Spike feet taking one step forward, then one step back

They were dancing on a half green, half lavender floor. The walls sharing the same feat.

Spike started to sing. "Let's dance my dear, not caring about the world for a bit. Because we got each other, and we got nothing to fret about."

They spun around, twirling in an heartfelt embrace.

"I'll take you up to that, my prince. When I am with you, my worries just wash away. So I agree, let us dance now, dance those worries away."

Spike spun her forward.

"No matter how far away you are," Spike ran to catch her. "I always be there to catch you when you fall." carefully catching her with one arm.

They both stared into each other eyes, Twilight staring into his green emerald eyes, the ones she woke up to not to long ago, the ones that told her that she was safe, ones she didn't fully understand. Spike was staring into her dark purple eyes, the ones that screamed that there was hope for him.

Soon they found their faces close enough that they could both feel each others hot breath on their snouts, to which they discovered they both enjoyed.

"Spike?" asked Twilight's

"Yes, Twilight?"

"I love you."

"Twilight?"

"Yes?" Twilight answered a little scared to what the dragons response might be.

"I love you too, Twilight"

Twilight only reaction was that she slowly closed her eye, reopening them as Spike did the same. They locked eyes again, only to close them, they moved forward, lips only inches away.

When they finally touch, both minds could feel fireworks going off.

To Spike, Twilight's lips were one of the softest thing he ever felt, the word "_perfect_" comes to mind.

To Twilight, Spike's lips were a little bit more rough, due to the scales. But she didn't give a buck, if anything she preferred it that way.

Any darkness left on Spike's lips were now surely gone from the love of the kiss the two were sharing.

Twilight's tongue approached the front of Spike's, requesting entrance.

Once spike felt Twilight's tongue, he opened his mouth immediately, allowing it to explore.

Spike attacked Twilight's tongue with his, since his was smaller and more nimble. He immobilized her tongue by wrapping it with his own. They were playfully fighting each other with their tongues. Enjoying the pleasure it gave the two.

Soon after the two broke off the fight, then proceeding to vastly explore each other mouths, each pushing their tongues against the insides of each others mouth, enjoying more of the pleasure it gave off.

If there was any darkness inside Spike's mouth, surely it was gone now.

Soon the two, as much as they hated to, broke off. Both needing oxygen in their lungs.

Twilight went back to standing on all fours, panting. Spike pulled himself back to full height and did the same, chest heaving.

Soon, once the two lovers got their breaths they began to talk again.

"That... That was amazing" Spike said, still short of breath with the experience he just shared.

"Same here, you really were wonderful, Spikey. The way your tongue is, no other stallion could ever do that; not like any have offered..." Twilight said happily, but still a little diminished from that last part.

"Twilight, I'm going to be honest with you here. You are one of the most beautiful mares I have ever seen. You're smart, magical, and the only pony that has given me true warmth." Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek "I was just too blind to see it in my early years."

"Well that was because-"

"Don't worry about that now, let's just keep everything perfect." Spike said, cutting her off. "Or at least I hope the kiss was perfect for you." Spike finished, slightly worried.

"Oh trust me, it was. But, it's just the dark stuff and the smoke kinda kept you away from _total_ perfection."

Spike only chuckled. "You don't have to worry about the darkness, my dear, and as for the smoke," Spike said, walking to where a white circle of light was over his still-lit cigarette. "I don't plan on smoking again, because when I have you, your mouth tasting like heaven, I don't need anything else." Spike said, while stepping on the cigarette, mushing it with his feet.

Before he could do anything, Spike felt in intense pain in his back. The green side of the room lost it's color, as the Darkness returned.

"**That's enough for you, I still need you for later.**" The darkness growled.

Black wings shot out from Spike's back, stretching out from release.

After a quick flap of the batlike wings, Spike was in the air.

"Come back soon, Spike. Please, don't forget about me," Twilight yelled to the rising Spike.

She soon turned into a lavender mist, sucked back into the lavender wall. Spike watched as some green mist stayed with her.

"I won't, Twilight. I won't." Spike whispered, before flying through the white circle. He suddenly felt all the darkness washed away.

Spike flew up, only to fall back down, landing on his stomach. It took a couple of seconds, but Spike looked up from his spot from the floor.

Only to see a white space. That, or big white room. There was nothing else, just white.

"W-where... where am I?" Spike asked, talking out loud.

"You're dreaming," a voice answered, a very familiar voice.

_It can't be._

Spike turned his head right, to find the source of the voice, his jaw drooping at the sight of the Princess of the Night, sitting down, having a cup of tea.

"Luna is... is that you?" Spike asked, while she simply giggled.

"Yes, Spike. It's me." Luna responded, taking another sip of the sweet tea.

Spike's jaw dropping even more. He then stood back up, dusting himself off, noticing his body was back to green.

"And may I say, quite the performance down there." Luna said, while clopping her two hoof together.

"Uh, thanks? Wait, how did you-"

"I can visit anyone in the dream world, Spike. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, don't get mad at me, who knows how long it's been the last time we talked." Spike said, while laughing.

Luna joined into the laughter as well. "And that's why we're sort of here to talk right now."

"Sure thing. But Luna, how much did you see?" Spike said a little worried, not wanting anyone to see him like that, with the Darkness.

"Enough, which is why we're here today."

Spike sighed. "And the dance?"

"Of course," Luna stated as if it was obvious. "Who do you think connected Twilight to you?"

"Huh, what do you mean 'connected'?"

Luna only gave a throaty chuckle. "Never mind that, though when you wake up you might want to cover yourself with something. You may find that some part of you may be _larger_ when you wake up." She couldn't help but break out into laughter

It took a second to realize what she meant, and when he did a blush appeared on his cheek.

"No, no, it's not like that," Spike said while waving his hands in front of himself dismally.

_Or maybe it is._

"Twilight sure doesn't think the same, looks like she enjoyed it," Luna said with a wink. _Maybe I should stop fooling around with him now,_ Luna thought, she had her fun. She heard the dragon let out a large sigh.

"Thanks, Luna." Spike said, deciding if he should defend himself some more.

"But actually Luna, dragons, you know-" Spike using his fingers to make a shape "Are kinda internal, i have to move some scales in order for it to get out-"

Luna brought her hoofs up, waving. "That's more than enough Spike, i don't need to learn about a dragons anatomy." Luna said, while bringing her hoofs back down. Using her telekinesis to have another sip of tea, another idea came to mind. "But if there's force on the scales, shouldn't it burst out?"

_Well, buck._

Luna could see the blush making a return to spike's face, giggling at his expense.

"But besides that, how have you been, Spike?" Luna asked trying to catch up.

"Eh, okay I guess. The first ponies I run into are my old friends..." Spike said, and began to retell the events of his adventurous arrival.

"So rough tides at first, but now looks like a calm sail?" Asked Luna.

"Ha, basicly."

"But aren't you worried that you may have left too many hints?" Luna asked, wondering why Spike would do what he did.

"Well... to be honest, I kinda did it by mistake. Twilight was- no wait, _is_ my friend, and I just hated to see her like that. Also, if Celestia kept her end to the deal, then the others wouldn't suspect a thing." Spike admitted honestly. Spike looked up suddenly, recalling a long forgotten memory. "Aright, wait a minute... Speaking of deals, didn't we have one where you never would come into my dreams?"

"Yes, but that deal would be broken if you return to Ponyville. Cole or Spike, either way, you're back."

"And it's temporary" Spike added in.

"I know, I know." Luna responded, having heard it a couple of times. "Either way, it's good to have you back"

"And it's good to be back."

Spike was about to say something, until it hit him.

_Buck, she knows it's me._

"So Luna, besides dreams and all, how did you know it was me?"

She laughed. "Spike, I can see through your disguise as if it was glass." She put her tea down, and walked up to the dragon, placing a hoof on his chest. Suddenly his color reverted back, and he shrank to the size of his baby self. "See?"

Spike noticed that he was now looking up at her. He then looked down at his body, only to realize that he was smaller. Luna's face was amused. "I honestly was surprised that the others haven't figured out yet, though you did cover up your tracks pretty well."

"Fine, you win. You found that I was Spike, congrats. Now how did you make me small again?" She giggled again, and it was getting on Spike's nerves.

"This is a dream, silly. Though I would be able to change you back to your real color in reality, I couldn't change your size. Though I hear that you can get bigger by wanting things, that's pretty cool!"

Spike smiled at the princess, and began to do what she said "I want-"

"Whoa, whoa. Spike we're in your dream, you can just grow back. No need to chance that you're greed may return."

Spike let out nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his head. "Uhh... I knew that."

She only smirked. "Sure you did."

And with that, he returned to become twice the size than a pony. With his green body, and purple head, he was back to his "new self".

Luna looked down from the dragon, a frown on her face. "Spike, its only you and me. Just please, be yourself."

Spike wanted to try and stay in character for as long as he could. But here, he could be himself here. "Aright." The green started to slowly leave his body like a green mist, flying away. Until all that was left was a purple dragon. Luna looked up to Spike, smiling.

"Thank you, Spike. I understand that you that you don't want to be Spike again-"

"I do, I just..." Luna lost her smile, tilting her head sideways.

"Just…what?" Spike looked down.

"Its just, I'm not sure if I forgive them."

Luna walked up to Spike, throwing both fore hooves around his chest.

"I understand." Spike was a little taken back by the hug, but the words?

"What do you mean, you understand?" She let go of him, standing on her hooves again.

"You know the legend of Nightmare Moon?" Spike was a bit surprised about the off-topic question.

"Yeah, Twilight told me a while back. The legend was that two sisters raised the Sun and Moon. Celestia the Sun, Luna the Moon. But when Celestia got more attention, Luna got depressed. And soon she got angry refusing to lower the moon, turning into Nightmare Moon. And Celestia had no choice but to banish her to the moon."

"Now tell me, does that sound familiar to a certain dragon's story?" Spike thought about it, she was right.

How he was always ignored by Twilight and her friends. He was left to do all the work, becoming depressed. Soon he couldn't take it anymore and ran away. And just like Luna, maybe a talk could've fixed everything. But besides being banished to the moon, he was just by himself for a couple of years.

_And so was Twilight._

"But you suffered too, more than she did," said that voice, menacingly.

"Yeah, so what? Because I suffer more means nothing, and I will sure damn try to keep her from suffering more!" The voice was gone, for now.

"Our stories are the same, Spike, except you held back your full anger," said Luna.

"But I didn't, what happened that day-"

"But you didn't do what you wrote in the letter, to whereas I-" A tear formed in Luna eye. "-did."

"Luna I-"

"And just like you, Spike. I'm not sure if I forgive them either." She wiped away the tear. Spike let out a chuckle.

"I guess you're right; We do have the same stories. But why tell me this?" Soon after he spoke, Luna let out a sigh and her body began to change. She was growing bigger, getting darker until she look just like-

"Nightmare Moon." Spike said slowly, realizing who was before him.

"**Because I'm here to make sure you don't travel down the same path.**" Her voice was now dark. "**I'm here to make sure you don't make a choice you will regret.**" She was now inches from his face. "**I here to make sure you don't fall to the darkness.**"

Spike only smiled. "Thank you, then. That's a path I don't want to go down. After, you know..."

She nodded, before reverting back to her original self. "Thank you for understanding, Spike." Spike only nodded. "So what's your plan while you here?" Spike sat down on a couch as he thought.

"Well at first, I was only going to work. Hopefully not get noticed by anyone."

"And now you're friends with almost all of your old friends," said Luna, interrupting.

He let out a sigh. "Yeah."

She only smirked. "And now you have Twilight as well?"

He looked down at his feet. "Yep."

She only giggled, leaving Spike to look up in question.

"I think I know what you're doing wrong."

"Really? What?"

She smiled at his excited tone. "Spike, you're too nice to everypony. Who wouldn't want to be friends with some dragon who's always nice to them."

"Yeah, I kinda thought of this earlier, but you're right Luna, I just have to start begin more mean to everypony! If everyone hates me, then it will be easier to leave." Spike smiled, Luna only laughed.

"There's a problem with your plan."

"What?"

"Spike, no matter what, you're always a gentle drake on the inside. If you can't be mean to a random pony, then how do you expect to be mean to your friends?"

_Damn it, she's right!_

"So what do I do then?" Spike asked, unsure what to do next.

Luna was about to speak, until she noticed something.

"Sorry Spike, but it seems that a certain dragon is starting to wake up." Luna looked back to him "You might want to go back to being Cole," She laughed "But I do hope to see Spike again."

Just as Spike felt himself go, Luna said one more thing with a raucous laugh, "Oh yeah, don't forget to cover yourself!"

_Shut up Luna_

Spike slowly began open his eyes. Only to see a yellow and lavender blur,

and a lot of pain.


	6. Chapter 5: Past Sins, To Future Hopes

[Not too long before Spike awoke.]

_"Come back soon Spike. Please, don't forget about me," Twilight yelled to the arising Spike._

_She soon turned into a lavender colored vapor, retreating back into the lavender wall. All while she managed to retain some green mist._

Twilight shot up from her bed, panting heavily from what she just witnessed.

"What in Celestia was _that_?" Twilight asked no one, still trying to process what she just saw.

She looked out to her window, just in time to see Celestia's beautiful sun rising in the horizon. She stared at the sun for a moment, just as the full impact of the dream dream came back into her mind.

At first an embarrassing thought came to mind. "Please tell me I didn't," Twilight begged. She checked under the covers, dry. She took a breath of relief. While doing so, she started remembering most of the dream and did what she did best: panic.

"No no no no no, this can't be happening again, it just can't be," she said, while throwing her hoof to her head.

"I finally got the dreams to stop, why are they coming back now?" Twilight again questioned no one except the hoof on her head.

Twilight of course, was talking about the crush she had mysteriously developed for Spike. After all that happened and all they've been through, Twilight couldn't help but have feelings towards the dragon.

When Spike ran away after the conflict, Twilight was initially angry at the dragon. For both the damage he caused that day, and the time wasted by it all. But a couple of days later when there was no words on the sighting of Spike she began to grow worried for the dragon. For begin alone for all those days, the pain it would cause him.

But she only grew worse every day. Sure she was still angry at the baby dragon, but that anger shrank less and less. To where she severely worried that he would be hungry, sad, angry or confused. Or all of those.

Though now it felt like more and more pain was being brought to her. She would come home everyday calling Spike name, only to have her summon be returned with dull silence. Every time she would call for him to write something down, every time she would call for him to get a book, every time she was alone and just needed a friend, she was just met with the same crushing silence.

Every time she did this, every time she was met with this sad and cold silence, she felt like a dagger was twisted in her heart; it hurt more and more on the inside every single time. I got to the point where before the week had ended, she unquestionably lost all anger for Spike, and it was now replaced only worried thoughts and deep sadness. She finally decided that she needed amounts of help that even her friends could not satisfy, and sent a letter to Princess Celestia.

She would call for Spike to take a note, only to have a response be made with silence.

When that single tear would fall from her eyes, landing on the paper, she would once again call to her number one assistant and friend.

"Spike... c- can you please, please, just answer me and send this to the princess?"

Silence.

"Can you just please... please just answer me? Please, I- I just hate begin so alone."

Silence.

Twilight just looked down, letting her tears hit the ground. They created the smallest mark on the wood floor, only to be rubbed away by a forlorn hoof.

After she had wept her silent tears, Twilight looked up to the scroll. She still had work to do, if it meant she was going to get her best friend back. She used her magic to roll up the parchment, putting it on the main table in the library, right next to another one. One not written by her, but caused by her.

She picked up the second scroll with her magic, slowly opening it, opening to the pain she caused the dragon, the pain she caused to her Spike.

She began reading, reading the pain she caused him, the suffering she caused. He was right in every way. She caused him so much pain, she treated him like a slave, not like a brother.

She really did love him, but she never showed it. And now, because of this Spike is gone. She finished reading it, agreeing with every word he said, how could she have been so _blind?!_ She just sat there, not doing anything, not thinking anything, she just silently wept.

"I'll... I'll make it right one day Spike, I promise," She said quietly.

A day that has yet to come.

She noticed those words, words Spike wanted her to.

_I'm hoping you hang it up on a wall._

She began to stand up again, walking towards the stairs, bringing the scroll with her.

She made her way up to her- NO, their room.

She saw his basket, his small basket. She noticed that he gotten a little bigger, and that the basket was too small for him. But yet she was too busy having fun to notice that he never said he wanted to sleep in a basket.

A couple of more tears silently made their way down her lavender cheek.

She then proceeded to her bed, taking one last glance at the basket. She looked at an empty space on the wall, the place that was to be soon filled. Using her magic, she placed the the scroll against the wall, using her magic to secure it before looking once more at the basket, imagining a sleeping Spike.

"For as long until I make things right," she promised, looking at the wall once more. "This shall stay on this wall."

_That's all I can do for you now, Spike._

She slowly made her way to the basket, still imaging the happily sleeping Spike. She reach out a hoof, ready to stroke some of his scales, only for his image to disappear at the touch of Twilight's hoof.

She left her hoof there, hovering above the bed, hoping for the image to return.

It never did.

She retraced her hoof, and slumped onto her belly, ready to let more tears out. Until from this perspective she noticed something in the basket, something underneath the mattress.

She used her magic carefully as she levitated the mattress, blanket, and pillow out of the basket and setting them aside.

That was when she found it, a small book at the bottom of the basket. Spike's journal.

She picked it up with her hoofs, carefully lifting it out, the journal looked old, but not too old. It was a small book, but looked sufficient for the memories it may hold. The soft leather that it was bound with showed signs of being opened often.

She pondered whether or not to read it, she would be invading his privacy, but it would truly inform her how the dragon was feeling. She decided to read, hoping that there would be something to help ease his pain, as well as her own.

The journal seem to be started a couple of days after arriving at Ponyville. First couple of entries were just about the daily events that happened, Nightmare Moon, the Gala tickets, and things of such. But as she read she began to notice where Spike's pain was and worst of all, that it was a common occurrence. At first it was things like: "I'm home alone again" or "I'm feeling down again" and went to: "I wonder if they care about me?" or "Will I ever be loved?"

Every passing chapter it got darker and sadder. The entry's soon just only talked about his sadness. How much pain he was going through, how much sadness he felt, how he was suffering.

And how he could never bring _It_ up. The entry, it broke Twilight heart

I wish I could tell them all, tell them how much pain I feel, but I never will. All because I never want to disappoint her, I don't want to disappoint Twilight. Her life is fun and without worries, something that she doesn't need. After all those nights being by her side, cuddling her as she cried the nights away. She would get sad over the _possibility_ of her not passing a test or not having a schedule for next month or disappointing everyone, though she would never care about disappointing me.

But those are not the nights I'm talking about, no. I'm talking about the nights where she would be made fun off, beat up by the other ponies. She would always arrive home afterwards and come to me, as there was no one else. We would stay in a embrace all night long, she would tell me what happened. I'd try to comfort her, and once she was done crying, we would still be in an embrace. We would talk about everything, we sometimes would look at younger photos of us, and maybe play some games. And in the end, we would always be together. I would always try my best to be there for her, no matter what. That's why I won't ruin her perfect life.

The reason I won't bring it up is because I know how much pain I'll be putting on her, something I would hate to do.

I never really went to school, but when I did, I was always with Twilight. Whenever she would be made fun of or threatened, no matter what I always stood up for her, every time. They would beat me, as Twilight watched horrified, and I would always smile and take it, because no matter how much pain I was in, if it means to help her then I don't care.

That's why I always wear a smile to this day.

Even though the bully's would always keep beating me, I never stopped. They would tell me to stay down, stay down and let twilight's honor down, and twilight would always beg for me to stay down. But I'd always get back up, with a smile on my face.

No matter how much pain, as long it's for Twilight, I'll do it, and I'll always be smiling.

They would always punch me down but if they ever went for Twilight, I was always ready to take the offense with my claws and fight back. But if they didn't, then I would just take it, until the end.

And it seemed right when they were done beating me into a pulp, Celestia would come and break it up with impeccable timing. She would take us to the office, where we all talked. It would always end up with just me and Twilight. And of course she would always be terrified, letting down her teacher was always her greatest fear. And me? I don't care what happens, as long as it's for Twilight, I'd do anything.

With a smile on my face.

And I'd say the same thing. That I let my 'dragon' nature out and attacked them for no good reason. Twilight would always say that I'm lying and then I would show Celestia my claws, displaying what little blood was on it, and say that I enjoyed it. It was always the same thing.

Even though I had perfect control over myself, in the end it's only Twilight that keeps me in check. Without her, I'm just some nasty dragon.

Twilight would be let out with a dismissal from Celestia and it would just be one on one, me and Celestia. She would always see through my lies, but she would never bring it up.

And every time afterwards, Twilight would ask me. "Why?"

And I would always take the same smile without falter. I would say, "I'd do anything for you Twi, because I love you, always."

We would hug, joining each other in a warm embrace, one we always enjoyed. We would start the next day, and repeat the same thing, over and over. Thank Celestia for thick scales.

Eventually, due to all the complaints, I was forced out of the school. The only other option was to be home schooled.

By Twilight.

Though she would teach me when she had time, Celestia would always secretly send me work and books at my request. Unknown to Twilight, dragon mature faster, as well as being able to learn faster. I would never bring it up.

Everyday, when I was home alone like I am today I would try my best to make everything perfect, even if it means I have to deal with the pain. At least it wouldn't last forever, which was good and bad for me. While learning, I found out dragons have a long lifespan, while ponies have a short one.

Soon, Twilight will be gone and I will be roaming this place alone. I wouldn't feel any more pain of being ignored, but I will be feeling the pain of losing everyone I love.

Heck, I'd say my biggest fear is losing Twilight.

So my plan is, I suffer for a small time of my life to make her life perfect. Have it unknown, the pain and suffering I have. Not too hard? Right, Future Spike who is reading this.

Well, anyway I gotta go. I look weird writing in this at Joe's shop, and I can hear Twilight and their voices nearby, hope they had fun at the gala. See you later, journal

-Spike.

Twilight had to shut the book after that entry, she couldn't take much more. All the pain she caused him, how she was so blind to it, all because of Spike doing his best to keep her blind.

_I'm such a fool_, She quietly thought to herself. _I've forgotten one of my very first, very greatest and best-est friend in a mere day_

She sat there, trying her best to think of everything, everything that's happened in this past week. Spike truly loved Twilight, and maybe unlike Rarity, he just doesn't realize it.

But now thinking back to that day, the day that caused this. Why would she even do that?

_I don't love you anymore Spike, all you have been is a pain in my life, I... I just wish you would run away!_

"How... h- how could have I b- been s- so stupid?" Twilight said through her cries of despair. "How could I have had my anger get so out of hand? No wait, how could have I let _everything_ get so out of hand?"

She just lay there silently weeping because tonight, is the first night Twilight cried alone in a _long_ time.

[The next day.]

Rainbow Dash stood in front of the Golden Oak Library, ready to knock on the door. Twilight had asked her to deliver a scroll to the Princess for help, as Spike fire breath was no longer available.

She knocked on the door. "Hey Twilight, it's the awes-" she cut herself off, there was no need to act cocky in a time like this. "It's Rainbow Dash, I'm ready to pick up that scroll."

She waited for a bit, still no response. Rainbow let out a sigh. _This can't be good,_ Rainbow thought. She push the door a bit, testing if it was locked or not. The door slowly opened. Rainbow let out a breath of relief. "Good, I don't need to break it down."

"Hey Twilight, you here?" Rainbow asked out loud, only to be met with silence.

_Not good,_ Rainbow thought to herself. _Maybe she's upstairs?_ She slowly trotted up the stairs, into the bedroom.

"Hey Twilight you-" She cut herself off, after seeing Twilight asleep in front of Spike basket. She went closer to Twilight, inspecting her more.

_Look's like she fell asleep crying._

She also noticed a small book. Dash being as courteous as she was, picked up the book.

_Uh oh._

"What put Twilight in such a state?" Rainbow Dash thought, looking at Twilight's broken form. Her courtesy was no contestant in the fight again. Rainbow Dash opened the book, and began to read.

She stopped at the same part as Twilight. Though she and Spike weren't the greatest friends and her being Rainbow Dash, she still couldn't help but feel sad for the little guy.

"What a trooper," Rainbow whispered, it was all she could think, nothing else she could really do to help Twilight. Well, except actually deliver the letter "I should get out of here while I can."

She carefully set the book next to Twilight, not wanting to wake the unicorn. She then made her way downstairs, with the knowledge she just learn on her mind. She the grabbed the scroll lying in it's usual place with her mouth and putting it in her saddle bag, Rainbow made her way out the door. Once outside, Rainbow took in a deep breath, and let it out. She then gave one last look at the tree house.

_I'll try my best._

She unfolded her wings, and took flight to her destination

_Canterlot._

Though it took a bit to get there, the trip was shortened thanks to Rainbow Dash's phenomenally fast speed relative to other pegasi. It was something she would uselessly brag about, but with everything going on, she kept her cockiness in lately.

She landed in front of the doors to the palace, just before the guard checkpoint. She was easily let in, begin an element and all. It tends to make you a little famous and a lot more memorable.

Another thing Rainbow wanted to brag about.

She began walking down the hall that lead the Celestia's throne. As she walked, the guards bowed as she passed by them. But for once, she didn't really want the attention. Something else was eating at her mind.

She approached the throne, bowing to the sun god before her.

"Rainbow Dash, what a pleasant surprise, why are you here for, and where are the others?" Celesta spoke in her usual calming voice.

Rainbow arose from her bow. "Hi, Princess-"

"Please Rainbow, just call me Celestia," she said once again in her calm-mannered voice.

"Err- okay." Scratching the side of her head. "Sorry Princ- I mean Celestia, I'm came alone, to give you this urgent scroll." Rainbow said, while undoing her saddle bag.

"Well wait no longer. If it's urgent, then I'll read it right away."

Rainbow uncovered the scroll, and Celestia used her magic to grab the scroll, unrolling the thick parchment in front of her, she began to read.

Rainbow noticed Celestia go from her usual calm self, to 'there's a problem' in a mere second.

Once she was done the scroll dropped from it's place in the air, hit the stairs, and slowly rolled down the stairs. Rainbow was about to speak, before Celestial beat her to it.

"Guards!" She yelled, and before she knew it, a what seemed like a whole platoon of guards were at her throne, ready for orders.

"Miss!" The guards responded, while Rainbow was begin mushed in the middle of it all.

"Send out search parties everywhere. Spike the dragon is missing."

But all these efforts proved to be futile, there was no sign of the baby dragon anywhere. Twilight started losing hope, convinced that her longest and greatest friend would never return.

And it was all her fault.

Her friends everyday would try and help her out, but in the end, they would only fail. As only Rainbow knew the true reason to Twilight sadness, but if she ever brought It up, twilight's would shoot her down instantly.

Twilight's started going through a harsh period of depression, just like Fluttershy said.

She hadn't just given up, though. She still had a little hope in her, but never really showed it. But nonetheless, it was still there. But then, that day came.

Twilight remembered everything about that day.

[Two months following Spike's disappearance.]

Twilight was in the main room of the library reading a book, trying to do anything to not have those memories resurface. Reading was one of the only things that could take you out of this world, make you feel like you're someone else. Be somewhere where none of your worries or problems exist. It's like you lost your memory for a bit, and you were someone new.

But no matter what, reality is also knocking at the door.

_knock knock_

Twilight reentered the world once more, one she wish she could just leave for just a little bit longer.

_**knock knock**_

But reality is always knocking at the door

Frustrated, Twilight knew whoever was at the door, wasn't leaving.

"Be there in just a second," Twilight said, just as she closed the book and put it on it's proper place on the shelf. She then walked up to the door, not prepared for what was on the other side.

What reality was on the other side. She slowly opened the door, only to see a god on the other side.

"P-princess, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked. Immediately realizing she forgot how to bow. But before she had a chance to, the princess stopped her.

"Please, Twilight. There is no need to be formal when it's just us," the Princess said, trying her best to sound like her normal self, but what was eating away at her stopped her from doing so.

"Is something wrong Celestia?" Twilight asked, worried that her mentor was acting weird, when she has always seen her in a calm matter.

"Yes, but it can wait to a little later. How have you been?" Celestia knew it wasn't the best way to change a subject, but she wanted to delay the inevitable.

For the first time in the longest time, Celestia was scared.

"I'm sorry, Prin- I mean Celestia. But I rather get whatever needs to be done, done and over with." Twilight turned around, planning to head back inside the tree. "I'll make some tea, while you talk"

But before Twilight could even take a step, Celesta once again stopped her with a gentle hoof to the shoulder.

"My Most Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle," Celestia said as she tried her best to sound formal, but once again failed. Once again, for the first time in awhile, she let out a sigh. "Twilight, I... I come bearing bad news." Celestia was looking at the ground.

"What, why? What's wrong?" Twilight asked, worried as one of the princesses of Equestria was looking down at the ground, sad and scared.

"Twilight... I found, Spike-"

Before Twilight could celebrate, Celestia finished her sentence.

"He's... dead."

Twilight's world just came crashing down.

_I couldn't have heard the right... right, she CAN'T BE RIGHT!?_ She thought, as she still couldn't process what was going on.

"What, no. No, you can't be serious, Princess. Your joking right? Please tell me you're joking!" Twilight was hyperventilated. Tears starting to form in her eyes.

Celestia just sighed, seeing what she was going to have to deal with.

_One of the prices of freedom._

Celestia wrapped her wing around Twilight, hoping to calm her down. To no avail. She just broke down, sobbing away at her mentor's coat.

"I'm sorry, Twilight, I... I was the one that found the body." Celestia was trying her best to keep back her own tears.

Seeing her most prized pupil in such a state, she couldn't but help let some of her own tears fall. She just sat there crying, not saying a word. After a little longer, Twilight broke the embrace.

"I... I j-just need to b- be alone" Twilight made her way to the door, not even looking back.

Celestia thought for a second, deciding whenever or not to keep her promise. Her student was in so much pain, but so was he. She let out a sigh, deciding to do was she was right. She turned away from the tree house.

_I'm sorry for my lies, My Most Faithful Student, but this is what's right._

And with one massive flap, Celestia was in the air.

Leaving behind a sad and lonely mare.

Twilight's crying didn't stop. As soon as she enter her house, she slumped and let out a river of tears.

"It- this can't be happening. I... I never got to say sorry, or I love you!" Twilight continued to cry away. She remembered, she would be in this state and he would always come and cheer her up.

But now he was gone, gone forever.

She looked up from her spot to see the photos of her and Spike. She saw one, taken a couple of days before he left. She used her magic to get it, but as soon as it was in her magic. Her magic gave out, the photo crashing to the ground.

_CRACK_

The glass shattered as the photo made contact with the ground. Twilight slowly walked to the fallen image, oblivious to any danger the glass would create.

She made it to the photo, carefully using her hooves to pick it up. She looked at the photo. It was her and Spike, getting ready for a party soon to happen. It was Spike and Twilight, standing next to each other. Recently cleaned.

Smiling.

She let the photo glide to the ground, as she just couldn't take it any longer. She looked to the ground, to where there were shards of glass on the ground. She didn't know why, but her body was taking control.

And she wasn't stopping it.

She found a piece of glass, just big enough to go the job. She slowly picked it up with her hoofs, bringing it close to her face. It was approaching her face, but it was not it's destination.

It's destination, was her throat. She peered at the shard as it caught the light and scattered specks of color onto her hoof.

She lowered the glass, as it soon got deadly close to her throat.

She was about to do it, do what would take her away from all this pain. Till she heard a voice.

_"DON'T DO IT, TWI!"_

She instantly stopped, there was only one pony, err- dragon that called her Twi. She dropped the shard as she looked around. "Spike?"

"Yes, down here Twi!" the voice shouted once more.

Twilight looked down, only to see that photo from earlier. Expect it was different. She was gone, and Spike was taking up the whole space, and he was moving.

"How is... How is this even possible?" Twilight said with disbelief.

"Easy, I'm just your imagination, Twi." Spike said, in his usual happy tone.

Before he could say another word, Twilight was hugging the photo

"SPIKE, Oh Spike, how I missed you!" Twilight said to the picture, tears rolling down her face.

"Twi, Twi, I'm not the real Spike."

She pulled the photo away to get a better view of it. "Then what are you?"

Spike playfully hit his forehead with his claw. "I already told you Twi, I'm just your imagination," he said, while creating a rainbow with his two hands.

"But, why are you here?" She asked, ignoring what he just did with a shake of her head.

"I'm your burning love for Spike, and after everything that's happened your heart burns more and more for him now, hence why I am here."

"You're right about my love for Spike, but he's... gone," More tears escaping Twilight eyes.

"Hey, don't think like that Twi. Someone is only really dead, when they are _forgotten_," He reached out a hand, only to be stopped at the invisible barrier that was the fourth wall. "You have me here, and you have you dreams."

Twilight only smiled, as she bent her head down to the photo. Spike seeing on what she was planning to do, moved toward her.

Twilight's lip made in contact with the paper, she wish she could feel his lips, but nothing came.

As soon as she pulled back, the photo was back to normal.

All except a faint lip mark where Spike was.

She wanted more, though. She wanted to be in a place where Spike still was.

She made her way back into her bedroom, the one she shared with no one except herself. She gave no mind to the basket, nor the paper on the wall.

She reached her bed, she slowly got under the sheets. And once she was comfortable, she closed her eyes, her consciousness fading from reality, and into another world.

A world with Spike.

Twilight would do this every night, every night she would dream of him. But no matter how hard she tried, it never felt real. Soon the Spike thing got to out of control, she would start to see him everywhere.

She decided that this was going to have to stop, and did what she could to stop it. Afterwards, it got better everyday, she would try her best to _forget_ about him, and her friends were always there to help, and support her.

She eventually stopped seeing him, and the dreams came to a cease. All until last night.

"But this one, it felt so... real." Twilight said slowly, as she got out of the bed.

Still talking to herself about the dream, she continued "Not only that, but Spike was different this time. He was tall, big, strong, so was his voice. He's just kinda like Cole..."

She immediately stopped in place to what she just said.

"That... wasn't Spike. That was Cole." Twilight's mind was still trying to work. "There's no way it could be, I couldn't have just replaced Spike, did I?"

As if on cue, her mind started a debate with her.

_Isn't Cole what you need?_

"NO! Well, I don't know, maybe?"

_Think about it Twilight. Cole, a dragon, just like Spike-_

Twilight cut her brain off there. "Yes they're both dragons, but Cole will never be able to be like Spike."

_Really? How about this: he's a beat up dragon, just looking for a place to call home. First thing he does when here is help Fluttershy get over her fear. Work on Applejack's farm while in pain, carry you home, sing to you, and feed you. His cooking is even like Spike, so isn't Cole your new Spike?_

"B-but... but..."

_Think about it, Twilight. You could have your Spike again, never be lonely again, never have to cry alone, never have to deal with the sad silence._

"But I could never forget about Spike, no less replace him."

_I'm not saying forget him and replace him. All your doing is getting a dragon to make you happy again: something Spike always wanted._

"I guess you're right," Twilight sighed, as she was defeated by her own brain.

_And besides, you got to admit that you find him pretty hot._

"Yeah, he is dreamy-WHAT!" Twilight was almost blowing steam from her nostrils. As her brain fully committed her into liking Cole.

"But it's true, all my problems, they could be fixed by Cole," she said as if she just figured out a puzzle. "And I would be lying if I didn't say I found him attractive," Twilight thought, as a small blush made her way onto her cheeks.

"I mean... who else would carry a mare home after all that?"

Twilight finally, and fully decided that she was in love with Cole. She looked at the scroll on the wall, and deciding that today she wasn't going to read it.

"Because now I have someone to help me with my sadness."

While going downstairs, Twilight thought about some ways to go through with this.

"I can't do this alone, I'm going to needs somepony's help, this is something I can't keep bottle in," reasoned Twilight. As she made her way into the kitchen to go and get something to eat, she thought who would be best to tell first.

"Applejack will be honest with me on this, but Rarity know more about love than anyone," Twilight said aloud. She was about to stick with Rarity, till a thought came to mind. "What if they aren't supportive about the idea? Who would someone be kind about this kind of subject?"

Almost as she said it, the name came to mind.

"Fluttershy!"

And for no good reason, Twilight sprinted out the door, heading to the cottage owned by the shy pegasus.

Luckily for Twilight, since it was still pretty early not a lot of ponies were out and about. She quickly made her way to the edge of the Everfree Forest, all until she saw a rather large object just before the small bridge.

As she slowly approached the object, the more clear the object became.

"Cole?" Twilight whispered.

_What's he doing out here?_

She approached the dragon, now seeing that he was asleep. Twilight couldn't help but 'aw' at the sight, he just looked so peaceful. While staring at his sleeping form, she also got a good look the injuries on his body, hardly hidden.

"Cole still hasn't gotten medical attention?" She grew a little worried for him. "He could get into more trouble if he doesn't get patched up, especially sleeping on the road like that."

Luckily Fluttershy was a veterinarian for the animals in the area, so she should have something that could help Cole.

That, and she could cast some healing spells on him. It would take up a lot of energy and magic to get past his scales, but it was the least she could do.

But before she tried to move him, a thought came to mind. A selfless, dirty and yet magical thought came to mind.

She wouldn't get another chance for her knows how long. She looked around, to make sure there weren't any ponies watching. When she saw the coast was clear, she turned back to Cole.

She slowly bent down, her snout against his.

_Please don't wake up, please don't wake up!_

And their lips met once again.

And once again fireworks were going off in Twilight's head. She couldn't do much more, with him asleep and all.

But it felt the same way it did in the dream, only real.

She finally met those scaly lips. Sure they weren't Spike's, but nonetheless she finally met them.

After a little while Twilight broke off, she could see a smile on his face as wide as the one on her's. She planted a quick one on his cheek, before she backed away.

She used her magic to carefully levitate him off the ground, and slowly put him on her back.

Even putting his body as far back on her as possible, his head resting on top of her's. His body still went way off her, lucky her magic was keeping him from touching the ground.

She made it to Fluttershy door, trying her best to use her fore hoof to knock on the door. Twilight knew Fluttershy was an early bird, so she should be up. After a few knock, Fluttershy voice came.

"Just a second."

Sure enough, in a couple of seconds, the yellow pegasus opened the door.

"Oh, hello Twilight... Cole?" Fluttershy said, taking into account that Cole was on Twilight back.

"Hello Fluttershy, do you mind if I put this–" she shook her head a bit, also shaking Spike's. "–on your couch?"

Fluttershy backed up. "Not at all, but if you don't mind me asking, why is he like that?"

Twilight carefully put him on the couch, she couldn't help but notice that he missed her embrace, as did she. She turned back to Fluttershy.

"I was on my way here, to tell you some 'news', till I came upon him sleeping on the grass."

Immediately Fluttershy began to feel guilt. "Oh no, I knew I should have offered him to stay the night-"

"Fluttershy it's okay," Twilight trying to calm her friend down. "I'm sure he didn't mind it. But can you help me patch him up?"

"Oh of course, anything for a friend," she said as she hovered up the stairs, grabbing a first aid kit, and came back down.

"So I try and heal him internal, and you can try to heal the on the outside?"

"Sure thing, Twilight."

Just as they were about to get started, Fluttershy had a question she needed to ask.

"Umm, Twilight?"

"Yes, Fluttershy?"

"What news were you going to tell me?"

If almost instantly, Twilight scolded herself in her mind for forgetting the reason why she came.

"Well you see, it's a long story..." Twilight began to retell the event's, while the two mares began working on the teen drake.

Once she was done telling the past events, she got a couple of 'oh's' and 'really' in Fluttershy's usual modest voice.

As much as Twilight enjoyed the careful attention of Fluttershy, Twilight really needed to know what to do.

"So Fluttershy, what's your honest opinion on what I should do?" Twilight asked, keeping in a serious tone.

But she got nothing. She turned to look at Fluttershy, only to see a huge blush on her face.

"Umm... Shy, what's wrong?"

All she got was a hoof signaling for her to come, followed by a "Um."

As soon as Twilight saw what Fluttershy meant, she shared a similar blush.

"_Oh_"


	7. Chapter 6: Reconnection

"So that's his..." Fluttershy asked, extremely shy on the topic.

"Yea..." Twilight answered, awkwardly rubbing her hoof against the back of her neck. They kept staring at it for a couple of seconds, gawking at it.

Before anymore words could be said, the thing that was most unwanted happened , something that would end up quite awkward.

Spike woke up.

[Spike's Point of View]

Spike took a surprisingly long time to wake. At first everything and everypony was fuzzy, and his body was aching all over, probably due to overworking himself on the farm. And there was this weird, yet pleasurable sensation on his lips.

He also noticed whatever he was sleeping on was much different than the grass he had fell asleep on earlier.

_Why is the grass so soft?_

After a few minutes of disorientation, Spike's vision recovered, but still was a bit hazy. He could see beyond the two mares to some kind of wall, along with some decor. He could also feel a slight rythmic pounding inside his head, as if a gong just went off right in the center of his brain.

_I don't remember sleeping inside._

Seeing how his vision wasn't improving with him laying there, he decided to sit up. This only seemed to intensify the ringing sounds in his head, but he managed to pull himself up to his full height.

This caused the two blurs to take a step back. Confused, Spike slowly brought a claw to his forehead, the pounding only getting more painful. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get his full vision back. After a brief moment, his full vision returned to him.

_Thank Celestia for that._

The first thing he saw was the couch he now slept on.

_A couch? How... how did I end up here?_

Spike thought, still trying to fight off the pain in his head.

He finally brought his head up, only to see that the blurs were Twilight and Fluttershy, and they were staring at him, with huge blushes adorning their cheeks.

_What's wrong with them?_

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, until Fluttershy finally broke the silence.

"Um, g-good morning Cole." Fluttershy said, trying her best to sound normal.

Spike sat silent for a moment before shaking his head once more, trying to figure out what was going on, and rid himself of his headache.

"Uh, good morning Fluttershy, Twilight. Uh, how did I get here?" Spike finally spoke, still wondering why everything was so... odd.

Twilight cleared her throat, almost as if she was about to say something important. Spike stared at Twilight some, as she herself was trying to look away. Spike opened his mouth, and raised a claw to talk. But then something happened.

Spike stared at her more, then started to notice something else, something that wasn't pain. Something more... pleasurable.

_Oh buck, please don't tell me._

He slowly looked down, to where his worst fears were realized. He quickly stood up, regretting the decision as another part of his body flung up with him, only resulting in creating more pressure on it due to gravity.

The two mares blushes only increased, causing them to take a couple of steps back.

Spike soon stood to full height, as did something else. He also managed to hit his head on the roof from trying to stand up in the process, causing the ringing to come back.

_This is not helping!_

He quickly brought a claw to his head, rubbing the scales behind his back, trying to think of a solution.

One of the mares would have asked if he was okay, but they were already too embarrassed about the current situation. Spike quickly remembered about that he was in the presence of mares, and quickly brought his claws down to his loins.

He quickly brought a claw to his loins. Which had negative effect. Not only was he barely hiding it, but now he just put more pressure on it.

_Damn it Celestia!_

Spike was basically cursing his teenage hormones at this moment.

"Sorry, I... um, sorry," Spike rambled on, trying to find the right words. This was not a good way spend the first day with his new- well, old friends.

Fluttershy had resorted to hiding behind her mane the entire time, uttering the occasional squeak here and there.

It left only Twilight to deal with the awkward situation. Using all her willpower, and heroism. She was able to speak those heroic words

"I um... It's um, okay."

_I suck when it comes to awkward situations._

"I'm just... um, going to go in the next room and deal with this," Spike slowly limped off to the door, not expecting the pain to come from walking.

_Why am I in so much pain?_

Spike finally made it to the next room, thanking Celestia that he made it there.

[Twilight's Point of View]

_That didn't just happen._

Just like in the morning, Twilight was still trying to process what just happen.

When Cole looked at me, it got... bigg-

She couldn't continue her thought, as she herself was barely able to handle the current situation as is. From where she was standing, Twilight could barely hear faint rumblings along with murmurs coming from the kitchen, and a disgruntled dragon.

"Come on, get in there. Damn, why did it have to be so big."

Twilight herself felt something going on down there, but did her best to fight it off. She looked to Fluttershy, who was still cowering behind her mane.

_Poor thing, this must be to much for her. As it is for me._

Twilight knew she had to ask if everything was okay.

"Um, Cole. Is everything, uh, alright in there?" She asked, a little more braver than last time, but still weak.

She could hear the rumbling come to a stop.

"Uh yeah, I'm just trying to get, uh... 'this', back in. Though I do have some questions for you when I am done," Cole answered, more braver with her with his words.

She could hear the rumbling come back, and continue. Twilight decided the best course of action was to sit down, and think over some things.

"I mean I may have fallen for him, but is the effects taking this fast?" Twilight continue to think. "I mean he's a gentledrake, carried me and Fluttershy home, and is willing to deal with my problems, even with some on his own," She debated, continuing to ponder if she is really falling for him.

"I mean he's everything I need, someone to make me happy once more." And as if on cue, her mind spat out a problem.

_**My stay is temporary**_

It sent her back a bit, but she continue to fight on.

"Yes, but that can change, he could live with me!" She got extremely excited about the idea. "He could be my assistant! Not like Spike, but close."

_Him getting a place to stay wasn't the hard thing for him, it looks like he running away from something. And that something, may live here in Ponyville._

"Well whatever it is, I try and fight it along with him."

_**Are you sure you can beat it?**_

"I can at least try," Twilight wasn't giving up the fight that easily. Epically if it was over some dragon she could love and help her.

The dream kiss came to her mind again, and how magical that felt.

Then the kiss where Cole was laying on the ground. How much she didn't want to admit it, that it was her first kiss.

She wanted to give it to Spike, to meet his scaly lips. Only to meet the scaly ones of Cole, but she couldn't give a buck, she loved the feeling.

_But will he love you back?_

Twilight ponder the question for a second, till she remember what just happen not to long ago.

_It could've just been Fluttershy?_

"No, when he looked at me, and stared at me. That's when... it happened," Twilight would be lying if she didn't like the feeling that someone was attract to her.

Though she brought out of her thoughts by a voice.

"All done!"

She quickly arose to her hoofs, ready to expect the dragon after what happen.

[Spike's Point of View]

_Thank Celestia it's back in there_

Spike let in a breath of relief.

He looked up, only to be met with a window. Along with dozens of animals staring at the show he just put on.

_OH COME ON!_

Spike gave a stare that could kill, sure enough all the animals scattered back to their dens.

Letting out another breath, he decided that it would be best to get this over and done with.

Turning to the door, he slowly grabbed the handle, turned it, and entered the soon to be awkward room. Lucky for him, the two mares were on their hooves, ready for a long talk.

Though Fluttershy wasn't hiding behind her mane anymore, Spike was more scared for Twilight.

_How can I look at her that way? She like my sister or something, she helped raise me. I mean sure, I look at Celestia as my mothe- pony that helped raised me more._

They all stood there, just standing at the silence aside from the awkward cough Spike gave off.

Spike soon broke the awkward silence.

"Sorry about that, teenage hormones and all can be a pain," Spike said while rubbing the back of his head, hoping his little joke can liven up the situation.

"Don't worry about it Cole, it's, um... okay I guess," Twilight responded with.

_Though I can't say why I'm a little disappointed._

"Yeah, Cole. Don't worry about it, it happens to everypony," Fluttershy said, hoping to cheer him up a bit.

Spike gave a little chuckle. "Sorry Fluttershy, but I'm pretty sure that doesn't happen to everypony."

Everyone broke out into laughter, killing off any awkwardness left. Soon the laughter died down, and Spike spoke up once more.

"But can you two promise not to tell anyone this happened? I think it going to be awkward as is with just us knowing."

"Sure thing Cole!" The two mare responded, putting their hooves out for a shake.

Spike smiled, taking a step, only to feel an intense pain in his right leg, causing him to fall.

"Cole!" The two mare gasped, running to the now fallen dragon.

"Cole, are you alright? I should've warned you, this all my fault," the two mares were fighting to get their apologies out.

"Girls, girls, I'm okay," Spike said, trying to reassure the mares. "Can you help me to the couch though?" Spike asked, still feeling pain throughout his body.

With a nod, the two mares put their heads underneath his arms, helping him up to the couch. Spike slid across the floor, as the two mare tried their best to hold his weight. At the couch, Spike managed to pull himself up onto the couch, as the two mares took a couple of steps back.

"Can you two tell me how I got here, and why I'm in pain? Cause the last thing I remember was dan..." Spike quickly cut himself off. "I mean passing out on some grass." Spike prayed that they didn't ask him more about the dance.

To where it was answered, by a pair of giggles.

_I've heard so many of those in the past day._

Fluttershy was the first to speak. "I guess I should let Twilight explain that," she gave Twilight a knowing look, still remembering what Twilight had told her earlier.

It was weird for Fluttershy to have that look, nonetheless she knew what she meant.

She looked back to Cole, still remembering what she did at the grass, and Cole's reaction to seeing her.

She couldn't lie and say that the drake _didn't_ looked good, the way the green scales surrounding his body, the way his tail moved around, and the way his rough scaly lips were-

Her thoughts were cut off by Fluttershy clearing her throat.

_I've been staring at him this whole time! Quick Twilight, say something!_

Having a faint blush, Twilight spoke up. "I um, I mean... um." she stuttered on, also noticing she was drooling over the drake with a quick wipe with her hoof.

She shook her head, looking at the ground, she started again.

"Well I was going to visit Fluttershy early in the morning for something... important, but before I could, I came across a certain sleeping green dragon."

_A cute one in fact._

Twilight went back to staring at the drake with some thoughts in mind though Spike didn't pay too much mind to it, as the pain in his body was more of a problem.

Fluttershy noticed Twilight went back to admiring the dragon. She wanted to giggle, but decided it was best not to, and decided to cover for her.

"She carried you here, and we both healed you. Her with her magic, and me with medicine. So we managed to heal you internally and externally. So that explains your pain, though luckily there wasn't really any noteworthy damage done to you. Cole, you're one lucky dragon."

Spike looked at his body that all the blood was gone, and any cuts from before were closed up.

"Thanks girls, I feel much better now," though Spike was grinning as he said this, he was lying. The pain was intense, but he didn't want to worry the girls anymore.

They both smiled at the dragon, Fluttershy starting putting her medical things away, leaving Spike and Twilight alone. As she knew that was what Twilight probably wanted.

As she was leaving, she gave Twilight a little bump, to both get her out of her trance, and to notify her to make a move.

Twilight broke out of trance, looking over to Fluttershy. Again, the grin she had was so weird to be on her.

Watching Fluttershy leave the room, Twilight began to talk. "No problem, Cole. Besides, you carried me home and you were there for me. You made me dinner, and in addition to all that you carried Fluttershy home as well, even in your state. So hopefully we can repay you."

_And I think I know a good way to repay you._

She walked up to couch, leaping up onto it. She made her way to his legs, but noticing that it was only his legs there, she moved onto his chest and slumped to her stomach.

Before Spike could ask what she was doing on his chests, she started nuzzling it. All thoughts died in Spike's head, as the fur he admired so much, returned.

_Please don't come out again! Please don't come out again!_

She soon stopped, much to Spike disappointment. He watched as Twilight pulled her hoof up, signaling him to come closer, as if she was going to whisper something into his ear.

Spike slowly lowered his head, bringing the side of his head next to Twilight. Her head slowly went up to meet his face, just mere inches.

Spike was waiting for her to whisper whatever it was, but he was met with no sound. What he did meet was Twilight, nuzzling his face with her gentle cheek.

_Just like the dream._

Spike was stunned for a second, lost in the fur that rubbed against the side of his face.

How her fur would sometimes rub the frill on his side.

How much _warmth_ it gave him.

Spike finally broke out of the trance, still loving the feeling, he returned the nuzzle.

Fluttershy re-entered the room, before she could announce her return. She was stopped at the sight before her.

She saw Cole and Twilight, Cole sitting down, and Twilight laying on his chest. Both their heads were together, as they rubbing their heads together. From what Fluttershy could see, they were both enjoying it.

She thought it would be better to just leave the two for a bit longer, and return to the kitchen. Maybe make a cup of tea.

Neither of them even noticed Fluttershy entering the room, much less her leaving it. The two were too much in the warm embrace to even care.

Spike enjoyed the joys of fur being rubbed against his scales. Twilight loved the texture of Cole's scales, rubbing against her fur.

Spike or Cole, both are a dragon. A dragon she Spike and Cole are the same dragon now.

Suddenly much to Spike disappointment, Twilight pulled back, he missed her embrace already.

But she quickly came back, and planted a kiss on his cheek, and as quickly as her lips met the cheek, his face took on a massive blush. Soon after, Twilight pulled back. Spike was a little too stunned to notice, as he lost all feeling in his cheeks.

Spike stared at her, still dumbfounded as Twilight took on a sheepish smile.

_I can't believe she did that, I never thought she had that in her, unless it was for me. I mean real me, does she... have a romantic interest in me?_

_I can't believe I just did that, I don't even know how I even had that in me, unless it was for Spike, if only._

The two remained like that, still staring into each other eyes. Their green and purple eyes.

_What would Twilight say if I was Spike?_

_**She would probably ask how could I love someone like a brother to her.**_

_Well... huh, I guess, maybe._

Spike didn't really have anything to respond with. Finishing with his thoughts, Spike finally spoke, not taking his eyes off her.

"What... What was that for?" Spike asked, confused from the sudden act of emotion.

"Well, um..." Twilight turned her face from his gaze, feeling incredibly small at that moment.

Spike, seeing her turn her face, and realizing that she was incredibly nervous, decided to try and calm her down. Spike brought a claw up to her mane, and started to comb it, begin incredibly careful when he came to any knots.

"Cause I'm not saying I... didn't like it." Spike _was_ telling her the truth, _even if_ he looked at her like a sister, he couldn't lie and say that he didn't like it.

Twilight, hearing his words, and feeling her mane begin comb gently by his claw, instantly shot up, and looked back at the drake.

She was expecting to meet a ferocious gaze, but the was only met with a calm one.

"I just kinda wanted to know what it was for," Spike questioned unconformably, still combing her mane.

"Well, I guess since I owe you, it was the least I could do," She rubbed her hoof on the back of her neck, accidentally hitting Spike claw in the process, making it even more awkward for her. She instinctively stammered out a quick "Sorry."

"It's alright. Like I said, I kinda... liked it," Spike brought his claw back from her mane, remembering what it felt like as the hairs were straightened out. "But never feel like you owe me," he said, a smile spreading across his snout.

Twilight let out a small giggle, and curled up against his chest, nuzzling him once again.

"That's usually what the hero says," Twilight said, not taking her face away from him for a moment.

Spike let out a small chuckle. "Are you saying I'm a hero?"

"Yes, Cole. I am calling you a hero," she argued, pulling her head up so she could look into his emerald eyes.

"I'm no hero, Twi," Spike let out a small sigh, as memories of his past flashed into his head. "If anything, I'm the villain."

Spike brought his other claw to the right of his right forehead, as countless memories came to mind, most of them causing a fresh wave of emotional pain, causing him to physically cringe.

Then the dream came to mind.

_"Even so, what you did was unforgivable. You say you haven't forgiven us, but yet you ask if we have forgiven you, forgiven you, forgiven you."_

_"Well-"_

"If you were to come out of that disguise, would they all act the same around you or would they want to kill you, kill you, kill you?

Twilight saw the change in the drake's emotions, and quickly tried her best to get him out of that state.

"Cole..." Twilight moved his claw away.

"Whatever you did is in the past now, and as long as you feel regret for it, you can move on-"

"There's just some things you can't move on from Twi..." Spike countered.

Twilight put her hoof on his cheek. "Yes you can, you can rival your past demons, by doing good things to try and make up for it. And the things you did, in the past day. You helped Fluttershy with her fear, you carried me home, made me dinner, and sang to me. But not only that, you carried Fluttershy home too, all while in pain, and with problems of your own. That's the sign of a hero," Twilight proclaimed, continuing her previous nuzzling session.

Spike could see the truth in her words, but still had doubts.

"Twi, that's no sign of a hero, that should be the sign of a average pony, a gentledrake at best, but no hero."

Twilight gave Spike another kiss on the cheek.

_That should get him out of there_

"Whatever Cole, say what you will, soon you will prove that you're a hero. But either way, I'll always see you as a great friend."

_Even more than a friend_

Spike, getting out of that depressed state, let out a chuckle to her last comment.

"Right, a friend who I love to nuzzle, gives me kisses on the cheek, and calls me a 'hero'."

Twilight giggled, nuzzling Spike chest once more.

"Okay okay, maybe a little more then friends,"going back to nuzzling him, hoping he couldn't notice the ever-growing blush spreading across her cheeks. But before Spike could say anything about that last comment, his stomach growled.

Twilight giggled, being close to his stomach. She pulled away, with a massive smile on her muzzle.

"I take it that you're hungry?" Twilight asked, already knowing the answer to her own question.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten for a while," Spike said, as Fluttershy came back into the room, worried about the drake.

"When was the last time you ate?" Fluttershy intoned. Spike simply shrugged, thinking back to his last meal.

"About two maybe three days," Spike made it sound like it was nothing, but both mare's jaws dropped.

"You.. you mean you worked while hungry", Fluttershy asked.

"Yes."

"Then carried me home, and helped me." Twilight spoke up, causing Spike to look down at her.

"Uh, yeah," Spike notice a brand her hair in her way, and raised a claw to move the hair.

Fluttershy then spoke. "Then you carried me home."

Spike looked up to Fluttershy. "Yeah," Spike was trying to figure out what they were getting at.

But almost as the words left his mouth, he was instantly tackled by the two mares, hugging each side of him.

"Oh Cole, I'm so sorry, when I made you make me that sandwich I didn't-" she rambled on, only to be stopped when Spike put a finger on her lips.

"You didn't make me do it Twilight, I did it because I wanted to. Because I wanted to see both of you happy. So neither of you have anything to be sorry for," Fluttershy stopped hugging him, and returned to her hooves

"Did you, um, did you want me to make you something to eat?" Fluttershy asked, but was going to get him something even if he said no.

"No thank you. I was thinking of going to Sugar Cube Corner. Did you want to come?" Spike asked, knowing he should get something to eat.

"Sure Cole. Just let me go gets some bits-" She turned around to leave, only to be stopped by Cole voice.

"No, my treat." She turned back around to look at him, having shocked expression on her face.

"I can't let you pay Cole. Aren't you trying to save up." Spike only smirked, to the upcoming event.

"Yeah but the more the spend, the longer I have to stay, you do want me stay, right?" Spike already knew the answer to his question.

"YES!" She put her hooves to her mouth, as she blushed, embarrassed by her actions.

She quickly corrected herself. "I mean I would like you to have a longer stay," as she put on a sly smile.

Spike only had a warm smile. "It's alright Fluttershy."

_Besides, I know my stay is going to be extended anyway_

"I'm going to go pack up, there's something I want to get done in town," Fluttershy turned around, heading towards her stairs.

"Alright Fluttershy,"

Spike looked down, only to see that Twilight was still hugging him.

"Hey Twilight, I said I'm fine." Spike looked more closely at Twilight, only to see her crying. "Hey, hey, hey, Twi what's wrong?" He brought a claw to move the hair form away her eye, and to wipe away a tear from her eye.

"I... I'm sorry Cole."

Spike hated to see her in such a state. "Don't be, now tell me what's wrong?"

She sniffled a bit, before looking once more into Spike eye, and speaking once more in her wobbled voice.

"It's just... I used Spike so much. I used him to get me things, I used him to make me things, I've caused him so much pain. So much, that I made him run away. And never return," Another tear came from her eye, as she lowered her head, refusing to meet his gaze. "And now, I caused the same pain to you-"

"Twilight you stop right there," Spike cutting in forcefully. He moved his claw to Twilight's chin raising it up to see his face.

"Like I said before Twilight. I did it not because I had to, but because I wanted to, I wanted to see you be happy, and nothing will stop me from doing that."

_Like how it's always been_

Twilight felt her heart flutter, she knew Cole meant every word.

She gave another peck on the cheek of the dragon, earning her a blush, as well him. While she snuggled back into his chest.

"Thank you Cole. You don't know how much that means to me." Spike face was burning from the blush. And then her soft fur against his rough scales just felt so nice to Spike.

"So me and Fluttershy are going to Sugarcube Corner, want to come?" Spike once again, knew the answer to his question.

Twilight broke from the embrace, lightly jumping from his lap to the floor.

She let out a small giggle. "What do you think."

Spike letting out a chuckle of his own. "Alright then."

Fluttershy descended from the stairs, now wearing a saddle bag.

"Alright, I'm ready to go," Fluttershy was now in front of the door.

"Perfect timing," Spike said, finally standing up.

Twilight and Spike made their way to the door, meeting Fluttershy, they all made their way outside.

While Spike had a thought in mind.

_This is going to be one hell of a week_


	8. Chapter 7: Dark Past, To Current Joys

"And then Pinkie came out of nowhere —I'll tell you more about her later— and scared the buck out of the guy. She gave us just enough time to beat him," Twilight said, retelling a story with enthusiasm.

"Hahaha no way, that sounded awesome!" Spike responded, really invested in the stories Twilight was telling him.

While on their walk, Spike was brought up to date on what he missed in the past few years.

And as much as it pain Spike to say it, he really wished he stayed to experience all those fun adventures.

_**You would have just been left behind and **__forgotten_

Spike brought a claw to his forehead to try to stop the pain in his head, going unnoticed by the others as Twilight was too focused on telling her story to notice, and Fluttershy too busy listening, despite the fact that she was there to see it all.

_I... guess you have a good point there._

Spike simply sighed, as that same voice from before came back, and won the battle in his mind. Bringing his claw back down, he gave his attention back to Twilight. She was back to looking at him, her eyes full of joy.

He smiled, seeing her happy and her retelling all the good times she had.

And she was still telling the story, oblivious to Spike's thoughts. "That doesn't even compare to—"

"We're here!" Fluttershy interrupted, announcing that they made it to there destination. Twilight stopped talking, and looked away from Spike to notice that had indeed made it.

"Huh... we are. That was fast," Twilight remarked, stopping to take a look at the bakery.

Twilight looked up to see the the sign labeled 'Sugar Cube Corner'. The building looked just as it had before he left. A giant gingerbread house that too this day, he was always tempted to eat.

Spike only chuckled. "Time flies by when you're having fun."

Twilight and Fluttershy laughed at the remark. Though a little thought came to Twilight's mind, causing her to adopt a worried look on her face.

"Time did fly for you... right?" Twilight asked, worrying that her story telling may have bored the drake.

"Of course it did, Twi. Heck, whenever I'm around you all of it seems to fly by," Spike looked down at her, only to see her a bit worried.

"Don't worry Twi, those stories you told me were very funny, it would be cool if I could only experience them with you." She seem to shoot up a bit, nuzzling the drake in the chest, something she seems to have grown accustomed to.

Fluttershy glanced around nervously, finding interest in anything that seemed to not be the two creatures before her getting quite comfortable with each other.

"Don't worry, Cole," Twilight said as she stopped nuzzling the drake and took a step back. "If you stick around, you will have plenty of adventures with us."

Spike only gave a light laugh in response. "Yeah, my stay isn't _permanent_, but I will probably be staying with you long enough for something to happen."

Spike looked down, only to see sad faces once more. He knew he should do something, as he hated not seeing them happy, but it was a point that he needed to get across. His stay was _temporary_.

Before anymore words could be said, a certain pink earth pony decided to make her entrance. Pinkie seemed to magically drop onto Spike's head, placing her face in between his eyes.

"Wella hi there, big fella! Welcome to PONYVILLE!" She blew into a party horn she somehow conjured from her mane, while confetti fell over Spike.

Spike uttered a very girly and feminine sounding screech, and proceeded to do so until Twilight managed to use her magic to pull Pinkie off of Spike.

"Pinkie, I know you love to meet new friends and all, but could you please not try and give them heart attacks." Twilight proceeded to scold Pinkie, until finally Spike interrupted. "It's ok Twi, she just caught me at the wrong moment."

"I know, and I'm really sorry, but I meant to meet you yesterday, but Mr. and Mrs. Cake had to go to a play that Pound and Pumpkin were in. How much fun did I miss? I hate it when I miss fun. Look, a tail," Pinkie said, talking to Spike as she examined his tail.

Spike was trying to place everything together while Twilight and Fluttershy were just giggling at Cole's 'inexperience' with Pinkie.

"Look at how long your tail is! Well I guess you already know, because it's attached to you and all," She then brought a hoof to his spikes. "And look at you're spikes! They so sharp, to you ever stab yourself with them? Well no, duh," she brought a hoof to her forehead. "Dragons have thick scales, so even so, it wouldn't hurt." She continued to go on about Spike tail.

"Uh how did you... never mind." Spike knew Pinkie was a hyperactive party obsessive pony, but he didn't remember her being THIS bad

"So Cole, do you want to become friends. Because I'm friends with everyone in town except you." Pinkie appeared in front of him again, and putting on a puppy face. "And if I'm not friends with you, then I'm not friends with everyone in town. And I want to make everyone happy and that's what friends do."

Spike was honestly, stunned for a bit, thought back to what Luna said about being mean. Also that becoming friends with all his old friends was probably a bad idea, as he will get attached again.

_I'm already attached now._

But then he remembered Cranky Doodle Donkey, and that was the final nail in the coffin. If Pinkie wants to be your friend, then she will be your friend. Spike let out a sigh.

_Eh, buck it._

Smiling, Spike put out a claw. "Sure, Pinkie. I'll be your friend."

She squealed, hopping around like her usual self. "Oh thank- thank- thank you, Cole!"

She jumped right back in front of him, shaking his claw fast enough that it went numb. Thankfully though, Spike's stomach growled again. Pinkie stop shaking the claw, and turned around.

"Come on inside, you all must be hungry... Especially you, Cole." Pinkie couldn't help but giggle, as she hopped back inside, the rest all giggling at Pinkie's comment.

"Here, Cole. Let me help you out," Twilight said, while extending a hoof.

_Huh, and I was so close to not being helped back up again._

He took the hoof, and pulled on it to help him up. Only for him to give it enough strength to throw Twilight at him.

"Whoa," Twilight said, before colliding with Spike's chest, causing him to fall on his back. The impact left him blurting out a "_OMPH_" as the air left him.

After landing on his back, he opened his eyes, only to be met with Twilight's face mere inches from his own... Again.

"You okay?" Spike asked, noticing a lot more weight on his chest.

"What... oh, yeah," Twilight said a little bit dazed. She went to shake her head, but she noticed something was below her chin that stopping her. She finally came out of her stupor, almost to fall back into one at the sight. She was close up— no, on his face, staring once more into his emerald eyes. They both wore similar blushes, looking once more into each others eyes.

"I'm, um... sorry," Twilight stammered out, raising to her hoofs. This added more weight to Spike's chest, causing him to let another pained grunt.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't think that would hurt you-"

"Twi, Twi, it's fine," Spike said, trying to calm her down. "It usually wouldn't, but my body still a little sore from early today."

Twilight still looked sad at what she did, but gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Maybe I shouldn't have offered you that hoof, you're one heavy dragon!" Twilight said with a smile.

"Hey!" Spike said jokily.

"Well, I guess to be fair, it is due to all your muscles." Twilight added in, her blush increasing.

"Well, it is average for a dragon. As for weight though, I'm just below average." Spike added on honestly.

"Well you wouldn't be, if you were in here. I mean c'mon, Fluttershy beat you two couples in here!" An impatient voice yelled from the shop.

That last part caused to deep blushes to appear on the two.

"So... we should probably get inside" Spike said, hoping to avoid talking about that last part.

"Yeah, we probably should. Sorry again about that." Twilight said, while rubbing a hoof against her neck.

"Really, don't worry about it, Twi. Besides, It's my fault, I put a little too much strength than needed,"

"It's alright Cole, I know I ain't no Applejack"

"Although, I can say I liked were I landed" Twilight carelessly said. Twilight's eyes opened in horror.

_I didn't just say that. Did I?_

She looked down to Spike, who only let out an awkward cough.

"I... uh... sorry," she said, leaping off his chest, earning herself a look of empathy from her drake counterpart.

"Hey, I can say that I liked that you landed there." Spike said, just sitting up, a blush still burning on his face.

She turned around, smiling, handing him a hoof.

He let out a small chuckle. "Really?"

She let out a sly smile, as she retracted her hoof. "Right, sorry."

Just as he was about to stand up, he saw a lavender aura around his hand, pulling him up. He stood up, but even standing the aura didn't stop, as a forced kept on pulling him away.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked, not having this difficulty before.

She barely looked up, the force from her horn keeping her head down. All she saw was a dragon, heading straight her way. She ducked her head again, ready to expect impact, only to have nothing happen, and the spell to cease.

She looked up to see Cole, smirk on his face. She saw his claw that was once pulling him, only to have a green aura around it. She looked up to her own horn, seeing the same aura around it.

"You gotta be more careful," Spike said, ending his smirk. "Dragons are more resistant to magic, so that explains your trouble trying to end the spell on my claw."

Twilight was dumbfounded. She knew dragons were resistant to magic, a fact she just remembered now.

"But how did you end the spell?" Twilight asked, only causing Spike grin in return.

He wiggled his claws in front of her, display the green aura once more. "With these," he also rose his finger once more, to stop Twilight from talking, as he already knew her next question.

"And as for the magic, only few dragons have it, and the ones who do have it, their magic is powerful," Spike explained.

He then ceased his own magic, as he dusted himself off from his 'joyride'. He moved his tail to the front of his face, examining it.

"What are you doing, Cole?" Twilight asked, confused at the actions before her.

Checking that everything was okay, he moved his tail back to behind his back.

"Sorry about that, I was just checking if my tail was aright. And if my spikes were really that sharp," He added in a small chuckle. "Can't be having it too sharp around in this kind of area."

Before anymore words could be said, another wise sentence came from the building.

"C'mon you slow pokes! How hard is it to walk through a door?"

The two laughed at the pink party pony's yelling.

Twilight walked in front of him, craning her neck to look at him. "Come on, let's go."

Spike only nodded, as he walked forward, entering the sweet shop. It had been a while since Spike was last in the store, but everything looked the same.

Then a pain came to his head as he fell to one leg.

He looked up, as the room was transforming, as party decorations were adding in.

_"Happy birthday—"_

"NO!" Spike screamed, bring his head back down, and using his claws to grip his head, trying his best to suppress the memory.

Twilight immediately was by his side, trying to help him. "Cole, Cole! Are you okay, what's going on?" Twilight asked, trying her best to help him.

_**Don't suppress the pain they give you, just let it flow. That's what you live off of!**_

"No—, I don't want to hate them more," Spike struggled, as the memory was playing before him.

Ponies were having fun and playing. But not for much longer.

_**Fine.**_

The memory stopped just in time for Spike, and the pain was starting to go away.

_**I'm not sure if you are it, but I will soon find out. But till then, don't forget what they did, never forget the pain.**_

Spike took in a large breath of air, just starting to return to the world.

"Cole, answer me! Are you alright?" Twilight was begging him to answer.

Spike looked over to Twilight, he could see her mouth moving.

"I said I don't love you!... Wait— Spike stop, please NO!"

Spike exhaled a breath, as he tried to shake his head of the memories.

"Cole!"

Finally able to bring himself back to the world, Spike could see the worried face on Twilight.

"Yes, I'm fine." Spike answered coldly, as the memory was still fresh in mind.

"Are you sure, what just—"

"I said I'm fine!" Spike yelled, causing everyone to flinch. Twilight backed up with a hurt whimper. Spike looked at her, at what he done.

_I... did this, just like last time. But I lost that part of myself, this is something more._

_**Darker.**_

Spike raised a claw her way, only to have her move back in fear.

"I'm sorry, Twi. I didn't mean to yell or be mean," Spike whimpered in an apologetic tone.

"Then why were you acting like that?" Twilight asked, suddenly eager for answers.

"It's my... dragon instincts kicking in, I'll explain it later. Why don't you go and get a seat, while I get us something."

"Alright..." Twilight started to turn away from the drake, confused at his actions.

Though before she could ask him about it, a voice called out to them.

"Hey guys, back here!" They both turned to look at the source of the voice, only to see Rainbow Dash was calling them over, and Fluttershy sitting next to her. Spike noticed they all looked slightly confused as well.

Spike let out a sigh, and looked down to Twilight, "You can and go sit down with her. I'm just going to go order."

Twilight nodded, trotting to the girls. Spike couldn't help but stare, looking at her flank. Her... Really curvy flank. He kept staring, his own mind refusing to give him control.

The way it was swaying, it was almost as if she knew... he was... staring.

"Careful there, Cole. You're staring," Said the pink mare behind the counter, with a smirk on her face.

Spike was stunned with confusion, as his actions were caught. Spike immediately turned to her, his face full of fear.

Spike instinctively stammered."I... uh, I—"

"Don't worry, Cole. She didn't notice," Pinkie said, cutting him off.

He turned to look back at Twilight, who was just taking her seat. He stared once more, as she happily took in to the conversation. A smile once more appearing once more on his face, though a nudge brought him back to his current situation.

"Don't worry Cole, your crush on Twilight is super safe with me." Pinkie said, adding in a nudge and a wink. "As is your staring." She gave him a hard stare. "As is your mental problems."

_She's saying I have mental- She has a point._

Spike was more shocked at the words leaving the pink mare mouth before that to care.

"Pinkie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare at Twilight... it's just teenage hormones, not a crush," Spike said trying to defend himself, which overall proved to be a fruitless effort.

"Oh please, squeegee Cole, almost anyone can see that you like Twilight. As she likes you."

"You think she like me? Wait no, don't answer that." Spike cut himself off, thinking how much things were getting out of claw.

_You're suppose to get a job, hide, then leave. Not fall in love with your oldest friend. And then get caught!_

"Well duh! Didn't you see what just happened five minutes ago? Well of course you did. But we should probably get to ordering food, we're looking mighty suspicious..." Pinkie said, just as she was putting on her apron, which was surprisingly pure white with a pictomatic cupcake adorning the front.

Spike looked over to the girls, only to see that they were looking at them with a confused look. He raised a claw and waved, hoping to let them know he won't be much longer. As he turned back to Pinke, Spike grabbed a small pouch hanging on his scales and checked how many bits he had on him. Satisfied with his current amount, he set the bag down on the counter.

"Hey, Pinkie, I was wondering—you don't have to do this—if I could get a dozen of each type of cupcakes. I want to make it up to the girls for the warm welcome, and that also means you." Spike asked, trying to be generous.

Pinkie looked at the bits, examining them. She looked back up to Cole, tilting her head sideways, closing her left eye, and stroking her chin with her hoof.

After a couple of seconds she went back to her normal, smiling self, and she put out a hoof.

"Seeing how you're buying it for friends, and how you're my friend, which means you get the Friend Discount, sure!"

Spike slowly, brought his claw out, ready to meet the hoof, only to stop at the voice the owner the hoof was connected to.

"Only if you become my super, BEST FRIEND!"

Pinkie screamed the last two words, causing all the ponies to look at the drake and pink earth pony.

"Aright sure," Spike said, meeting the hoof and shaking. "I'll be your super BEST FRIEND!" Spike also screamed the last two words, to get the enjoyment out of it, which kept all the pony's to keep on staring, not expecting the usually calm dragon to have a fun outburst.

_**You're getting connected.**_

_Ah, buck it._

"So Pinkie, what cupcake do you recommend for an awesome dragon?" Spike asked, getting a little too cocky.

Pinkie bought a forehoof to her chin, thinking till a light bulb popped up over her head. Literally.

"I know!" She quickly caught the light bulb, turning it off and stashing it away under the counter. "I can use that to replace the old light in the bathroom. Now what was I saying?"

Spike, confused by the mare's actions, raised his index finger. "Uh... I was asking you if you-"

"Now I remember! Spike used to love cupcakes with gems in them. Would you like that?" Pinkie asked, cutting off the drake.

"Sure Pinkie, I would love some!" Spike said happily, bringing down his claws to the counter.

_It's like whenever you're around Pinke, you're always happy. Well, not as happy when I'm around Twi- okay, thats enough thinking for now..._

_**Thanks.**_

Pinkie put the bits in the cash register, earning a couple of confused looks from the group as to why Cole would spend so much on a simple lunch.

"You know something, Cole?" Pinkie said, just before turning around and heading into the kitchen. "If you were to say that you were Spike, I would believe you," Pinkie said, just as she entered the kitchen.

Pinkie's casual statement caused Spike to take in a big gulp. "Yeah, he sounded like a good dragon. Shame I never got to meet him. Sounded real handsome too, I heard." Spike said, trying to hide his nervousness behind some cheesy humor.

"Alrighty then, I'm going to start getting to work on these cupcakes." Pinkie voice said from out of sight.

"Alright, thanks Pinkie. We'll be sitting in the back when you're done. Call if you need help," Spike said as he left to go to the girls. Spike walked towards the group, and took a seat next to Twilight.

"Hey girls!" Spike announced his presence.

"Hey!" They all said in a union.

"What's up with you yelling? I haven't seen you act like that before," Twilight asked.

"Heh, sorry about that. I guess when I'm around Pinkie, I just turn a bit too hyper," Spike added in a low laugh.

"Don't worry Cole, we don't mind. Actually, I like to see you happy."

"As do I Twi." Spike added on, causing the two to blush and Rainbow to make gagging actions.

Finishing her display, Rainbow spoke up. "Ugh, what did I miss?"

As Twilight opened her mouth Rainbow Dash corrected herself.

"Uh, don't answer that. So, what did you order?" Rainbow asked, just as her stomach grumbled a bit.

Spike only smirked. "I ordered a dozen of each type of cupcakes, so I hope you're hungry cause I know Rainbow is."

Rainbow raised a hoof in her defense, opening her mouth slightly only to find herself speechless.

"Alright," Rainbow had a light blush, "maybe I'm a little hungry," She lowered her hoof, and expanding her wings, "but being awesome does that to you."

_Typical Rainbow Dash. Some things never change._

_**Soon you will.**_

_What the hell are you?_

Spike moved a claw to his forehead in pain, catching the attention of the others.

"Cole, are you okay?" Twilight asked, putting a hoof around him.

"Yeah yeah. Don't worry, Twi, or anyone else for that matter." He brought his claw back down.

"What's the matter, kid?" Rainbow asked from across the table.

_Really? Kid?_

"It's _teen_ Rainbow," Spike said, not angered, but slightly irritated.

"Whatever, _teen_!" Rainbow corrected herself, only more anxious to hear what was troubling the drake.

"It's just— as you know a dragon is a greedy species..."

_Something I hate!_

_**Something that makes you even stronger.**_

"Tell me about it! Spike got greedy and turned into a big dragon monster thing," Rainbow Dash quickly saw what she said was a bad thing, and quickly brought her hooves to her mouth, muttering out a, "sorry."

_**Like I said, something that makes you stronger.**_

"As I was saying, usually dragons give into their greed, and take everything. So when I give something away, and be nice. Sometimes my inner dragon doesn't take too kind to it, and it makes sure to tell me so." Spike explained.

Though this was a surprise to her, Twilight being Twilight, was fascinated and interested in learning more about this.

"So does this voice, or pain happen every time then?" Twilight asked, hoping not to cross any lines.

Spike looked down to the mare. "Well, it isn't actually a voice, more like a instinct. So when I started doing 'good things' I guess it returned. But usually goes away in about a week if I stick with the good nature."

Fluttershy, after being quiet for so long finally spoke up. "Um... how much did you spend? If you don't mind me asking."

Spike turned his attention the the timid mare and shrugged. "I don't know, I just kinda gave Pinkie all my bits and we called it even," Spike said if were like nothing.

They all let out a small gasp at the news, even Rainbow Dash.

"You mean... that you have no more bits?" Twilight asked shakily, feeling a little guilty for letting the drake treat them.

"Yeah, I guess I'm broke." Spike could see the worried expressions on their faces.

"Don't worry about it though. I want you to have some good fun and an enjoyable meal, as a thank you for the warm welcome and getting to know you all a little bit more. And besides, I'm working with Applejack now, so I don't have to worry too much on bits, and besides—"

He turned to look at Twilight. "I have to stay here longer now." Spike smirked on the half of his face others could see but Twilight couldn't, as Rainbow kept in a giggle as to what was going to happen.

"Unless you don't want me to stay."

"NO!" Twilight quickly brought her hoof up to her mouth in embarrassment, her cheeks changing to a shade of red.

Bringing her hoof back down, with a sly smile on her face. "I mean I would love— I mean like it if you stayed longer," Twilight stammered out, as her blush continued to increase in intensity.

"I would too Twilight, I would too," Spike said, with a calming and genuine smile.

Twilight watched as he gave her a kind look, mind blank as she stared at the smile on his face.

_He really does look cute with that smile._

Meanwhile Rainbow was trying her best to keep in full laughter, but at the end failing of course.

"HAHAHAHAA!"

Spike and Twilight both quickly took on blushes, but before anymore words could be said, Pinkie returned carrying trays of freshly made cupcakes balanced on various parts of her body.

"Here you go! A dozen of each kind of cupcakes!" Pinkie announced, just as Twilight's horn began to glow.

"Here let me help you, Pinkie," Twilight said as she used her levitation spell on a couple of trays, picking up them up and setting them down on the table.

"Thank you so much, Twilight!" Pinkie said, before giving a big hug to the sitting Twilight.

"You're welcome, Pinkie, but it's really no big deal and can you stop hugging me?" Twilight asked, and slightly begged at the same time.

Soon the table was set with all kinds of different and delectable cupcakes "And done!" Pinkie said, while putting down the last tray of cupcakes.

"Alright, everypony, dig in!" Spike said as Pinkie and the others started munching away happily.

Spike realized he had a question in mind. "Hey Pinkie?"

Pinkie looked up to Spike as she was munching a cupcake. "Yes, Cole?"

"How did you know I was here? I don't think anyone knew I was here but these three, plus Applejack?" Pointing a claw to all the mares in turn.

She quickly stuffed down a cupcake before answering. "Easy, Pinkie Sense."

Spike rose an eyebrow "What do you—?"

"Don't bother," A new but familiar voice said. They all turned their attention to the door where Applejack was entering.

"What do you mean, Applejack? Oh, and sorry for not coming back last night; I got a bit caught up," Spike said looking at Twilight and Fluttershy, who had sly smiles on.

"Don't fret it, Cole. And what I meant was with Pinkie's 'Pinkie Sense'," Spike was now more confused than before.

"Can I at least know what it is then?" Spike added as Applejack took a seat next to Pinkie and picked up a cupcake.

"Pinkie is able to sense when something is happening or is about to happen. When she does so, her body shakes in certain ways—" Applejack took a bite out of the cupcake "—And don't bother trying to find out how it works." Applejack pointed a hoof to Twilight "This one learned the hard way."

Twilight only stopped eating, and smiled guiltily.

That's when Spike remembered how he learned about Pinkie's 'Pinkie Sense', and how Twilight tried her best to find out how it worked and failing in the end, naturally.

Spike smiled at the distant memory.

_It's good to be back home._

"Alright, I'll leave it at that," Spike said before stuffing down his gem cupcake.

Applejack smiled, and returned to eating the cupcake. Just as everypony and dragon were about to go back to eating, Pinkie put a hoof around Applejack neck

"Well, it wasn't all my Pinkie Sense, though. Applejack told us about you at the picnic."

"Oh yeah, I remember. This one—," he pointed a claw at Rainbow Dash. "—told me about it."

Rainbow only but on a cheesy smile as she rubbed a hoof along her neck. "Oh yeah..."

Pinkie retracted her hoof before she returned to eating. Rainbow was going to do the same, before an idea from earlier came up.

"So, Cole..." Rainbow Dash said, waiting for a response from the green dragon.

"Yeah, Rainbow?" Spike asked, finishing off his cupcake.

"I was thinking on how our first encounter wasn't really a good one..."

"You dive bombed me into the ground," Spike recalled jokingly.

"Right. It was pretty... uncool for me." Before anyone could ask her, she continued. "So I was thinking that you and me go get some drinks tonight at Times Bar, its pretty new." She picked up her cupcake just about to take a bite, when she closed her mouth on empty air. She looked to see her cupcake on the end of Cole's tail.

"Hey! What was that for?" Rainbow asked, a little annoyed that her treat was taken away.

"Revenge for the dive bomb." he threw the cup cake on his tail into his mouth. "Revenge sure is tasty!"

"Well whatever, we're even. But what about going to that bar?"

"I don't have any bits on me, Rainbow," Spike stated as it was obvious.

"Don't worry about it. It's on me. And besides, they usually give me free drinks anyway."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, Cole, it will be fun. I promise."

Spike thought about her offer some more. The alcohol could actually help with his stress, and help him let loose some of the tension he's been feeling. Plus, he could also have some fun.

_Eh, what the hell._

"Alright, Rainbow, I'm up for it."

"Sweet!"

Just then, a thought came to Rainbow's head.

"Hey wait. How old are you?" Rainbow asked, not sure if he was even old enough.

_Buck, this kind of question._

"To be honest, Rainbow, I don't really know. I kinda stopped keeping track," Spike answered, hoping for them to just drop it.

Sadly, his wishes never come true.

"When's your birthday?" Twilight asked.

"I always hated my birthday, so I just forgot it," Spike answered, not wanting to go into more details.

"So, can you drink?" Rainbow asked, still not having her question not answered.

"Trust me, I can. Did it tons before," Spike answered, many memories of him drinking the pain the away came to mind.

Seeing the still not approved face on Rainbow, he sighed. "Yes, I can drink. I'm not sure if I'm over the age, but being this big, they won't ask. They never have."

Seeing as Cole was right, Rainbow unfolded her wings and was hovering in the air. "Were going to get so drunk!"

Spike smirked. "I'm going to get way drunker than you."

Rainbow flew up to him, as if he initiated a challenge. "You wish! You've never seen me drink before."

"And if I did, I could probably drink twice as much!"

"That's it then! You and me, two bottles of spiced rum. First who finishes is the best drinker!" She put out a hoof for a shake.

"You're on," Spike said, shaking her hoof with his claw. "And after, we're going to drink till we forget who we are, and party 'til we're purple!"

"Heck yea, I love being purple!" Rainbow returned to her sitting position

Spike was about to continue on, until he looked at the other mares. Pinkie and Fluttershy had frowns, while Twilight was looking down at the ground. He let out a sigh, and return his gaze to Rainbow.

"Actually, Rainbow, I'm not going to drink too much today."

Twilight raised her head and gave Spike a smile, giving him a quick nuzzle as well.

_A gift I always enjoy._

Meanwhile Rainbow just mumbled and looked disappointed.

"Fine I guess, as long as we have a couple of drinks that should be fun," Rainbow said in defeat.

"Fun it will be," Spike said, trying to cheer up the defeated mare.

Causing the rainbow maned pegasus to return to a smile.

With all the questions answered, the group finally returned to eating.

But just as Rainbow was going to eat her cupcake, another thought came to mind.

"Oh! Before I forget, Cole, I'm going to need a first and last name," Rainbow asked.

Spike started scratching the back of his head while letting out a fake chuckle.

"Uh yeah, about that... I kinda only have a first name." Though his own comment made him think.

_Twilight never actually give me a last name, did she?_

**_More of a reason to—_**

Fluttershy began to speak. "Your parents never gave you a last name?"

Spike could actually answer this question truthfully.

"To be honest, I never met my father or mother."

It didn't hurt Spike to say that, because he kinda had Twilight and Celestia. While Twilight was more of a sister, and Celestia a mother figure.

Applejack lowered her hat as a sign of respect. "I'm sorry to hear that, Cole."

While Spike waved his claw at her. "Don't be, Applejack."

Pinkie stopped eating her cupcake and raised her hoof in question. "Cole, Cole! Can I ask you something?"

"Um sure, Pinkie" She lowered her hoof, begin noticed by the drake.

"Why did you pick the name Cole to be your name?" Spike was surprised; that was a good question to come from the mare.

"Well when I was young I wanted to be cool and awesome. And the way coal would emit smoke and heat was always awesome to me. And then one day the word Cole just came to me, and I just kinda started using it." Someone let out a giggle to Spike's answer while others continued to eat, but Twilight was looking down again.

"Spike?" she whispered. Lucky for her, no one heard.

Spike was the first one to notice Twilight's head was down. "Hey Twilight, you alright?" She raised her head and began eating again.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was... a... thinking about a new theory." Spike knew that she was lying, but decided to let it slide.

"Alright then, but if you need to talk about your 'theories' or anything else I'm here."

She smiled, and just continued eating.

Seeing how they were asking Cole questions, Rainbow had a couple of thoughts about Cole that doesn't make sense.

"So Cole," Rainbow started.

"Yeah, Rainbow?" Spike answered, taking another break from his cupcake.

"Why are you so nice?" Rainbow Dash asked, though it didn't make too much sense with the drake.

"I don't quite understand what you're asking, Rainbow."

Rainbow Dash let out a sigh, as she asked the same question again in a different matter.

"I mean why are you so nice to us, helping them—" Pointing a hoof at Twilight and Fluttershy. " —with their problems. Why are you being such a gentle drake?" Rainbow asked, hoping she wouldn't have to ask again.

Spike finally understood what she meant, and let out a sigh in response.

"Well, to be honest. From the beginning, I've always wanted to be a gentle drake. Though... things changed later, I now try to have it to rival my past demons," Spike answered truly, picking up his cupcake once more.

Though this just drove Rainbow more curious. "What do you mean by 'things'?" Rainbow asked the drake once again.

Causing him to stop just before taking a bite out of his muffin, and to look her in the eyes. "I rather not talk about it."

Though she was a little annoyed, she accept his response. "Fine. You can drink away these things away later.

Though not everypony was happy with that response, they let it slide.

Just as Spike was going to take a bite out of his cupcake, he was once again stopped by a voice.

"Oh, Cole, I have another question!" Pinkie yelled, causing everyone to flinch.

Spike, sighing as he put the same cupcake down once more, prepared to answer the hyper, pink mare's question.

"Yes pinkie?" Spike answered a little annoyed, just wanting to eat.

"I was wondering, why do you call Twilight 'Twi'?" Pinkie asked, causing Twilight to stop eating her cupcake as well, and look up to the drake in question.

_Nevermind, I wasn't prepared for that._

Spike froze up for a bit, trying to think of a reason why he calls her that.

_Wait, just tell the truth._

"Well, the first three letters of her name are Twi, which sound nice to me, and is a nice size for a nickname, and lazy dragons like smaller things," Spike said, hoping it was enough.

Thought before anyone could speak, the rainbow pegasus instantly added on.

"HA, so that's why your thing is so small then," Rainbow bursted out laughing at her own joke.

Though almost on cue, Twilight raised her hoof, with her mouth open.

"Well, actually..." Twilight stopped herself, slowly lowering her hoof, and closing her mouth.

"Wait, what?" Rainbow asked, confused at the stopping of the lavender unicorn.

"NOTHING-" Twilight added in a nervous giggles. "I mean nothing."

Rainbow looked around the table, only to notice Fluttershy with a blush, hiding behind her mane. And Cole, trying to hide his face.

"What am I missing here?" Rainbow asked, only becoming more confused.

"You don't want to know, trust me," Spike answered, knowing she was still going to ask.

"I kinda do," Rainbow pressing more into the matter.

"Just drop it Rainbow, clearly whatever happen, they want to keep it a secret," AppleJack said, cutting into the conversation, trying to help the mares in the dragon. Though she still had a thought on mind. "Though I do hope nothing sexul happend."

"NO!" The two mares and the dragons screamed, quickly recoiling. Spike was the first to recover.

"I mean that nothing sexual happen... well sorta something did. But no sex." Spike mentally slapped himself at his poor wording. "I mean it doesn't really involve them, just mostly me."

_Eh, buck it._

"I'll just have those two explain it later, okay?"

Everypony nodded, resuming to eat their cupcakes.

Spike picked up his cupcake once more, finally going to enjoy it's sweet gem flavor.

"Oh, Cole-"

"I said they would explain later Rainbow," Spike said, annoyed.

"I wasn't going to ask about that... yet."

Spike let out a sigh, once again dropping his cupcake.

"Fine, what is it?" Spike asked, hoping for this to be the last question.

"Well... I just remembered, try to and wear a jacket or something to the place. Its kinda fancy, so I think it's a requirement," Rainbow said after finishing another cupcake.

"I can't do that, Rainbow," Spike said, while Rainbow just look at him confused

"Why not, Cole?" The others also looked at the dragon with confusion, while Spike simply let out a sigh.

"Well I kinda just spent all my bits, and I kinda came here empty handed." Twilight was confused from what drake had just said.

"Wait, all dragons have a horde, so wheres yours?" Twilight asked, not knowing the full pain the question would have brought to the dragon.

Spike looked down at the table, the others notice the sudden mood change in the dragon.

_Maybe I should tell them, sooner or later they would find out._

He let out a sigh, as he began to speak.

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. I was living in the Everfree Forest, when I first... secondly gave into my greed," Though the others couldn't see, there was a tear in his eye, but Spike quickly closed his eyes tight.

"I… I became a monster." He could feel a hoof on his shoulder, but quickly batted it away.

"I lived inside a cave, I was much bigger than I was now, though I wasn't full size dragon. I was still pretty large, and I had a pile of things." He let squeezed his eyes even tighter.

"Things I didn't need, but wanted. I would... would steal things from ponies, and fight for things the things I did not need."

"I began to also began to give into my animal instinct, and began to eat meat. Killed and ate those not expecting it."

Fluttershy cut in, trying to give him a little light. "You did... what you did had, to survive..."

Spike let out a small chuckle.

"No, it was far from survival, it was for fun. I would kill those weaker than me for fun."

"I did sad, sick stuff—" Spike let out a small hmph "—so that answered you question about things Rainbow."

Though she wished she never asked, it was never cool seeing a friend in pain. Or hearing what he just said.

Spike slowly began opening his eyes. "Stuff that I'm ashamed of, though I was lucky that I never murdered or was killed myself. But then it happened..." His eyes were now fully open.

"I was on my way to Appaloosa, to go and steal some more things for my pile, till I saw the town was being attacked by another dragon, at first I was thinking that this my town to steal from not yours." Spike then had a smile on his face.

_**Then you are the one I have been looking for.**_

"I fought and won, though I took my fair share of blows. The dragon began to fly away while I was catching my breath, thinking on what I should steal, then the unexpected happened." Spike looked up to see the other staring, invested, and waiting for what he was going to say next.

"They thanked me, they all gathered around and began to cheering for me! Even the mayor began to thank me for saving the town and its citizens. I felt something then, something that I forgotten long ago, something that could rival my greed."

He then smiled again. "Happiness. I shrank to the size you see me now, I was in disbelief that someone like me, a dragon, a monster could be good again. But they all told me that it doesn't matter what you are, as long as you are kind on the inside, and everyone will be your friend. I knew then that if I tried, I could be good again. After they helped me out a bit and got me patched up, I headed back to my cave, back to my pile. And I brought it to back to Appaloosa, though since I was smaller I brought it in a wagon.

When I got there I gave away all my things, anyone who I passed I would give them something, some would say thank you while others would just take it and walk away. Though I was happy with both, I wasn't doing it to get gratitude, I was doing it to just be good. Soon after I gave everything away, I was offered a home there. And I stayed for a bit, but soon I found out that some locals weren't happy with a dragon living there, and it caused the homes to go down in value." Spike looked down again.

"That's where I remembered I'm still a dragon. Soon I announced I was leaving, they threw me a goodbye party and gave me those bits. Soon I was back in my cave thinking, can I ever be good? Or will I end up like the other dragons? That was until the events that I told Fluttershy." Spike looked up back to the group.

"When I found a deer family just about to be eaten by a timber wolf, I came right in time, and beat the timber wolf senseless. The deers were happy, but they were hungry. So I went to a nearby tree and knocked down some apples for the deers. They were so happy and thankful, soon after they ate, they gave me a lick on the cheek and walked away. And thats when I knew, I could be good if I tried. So I made that oath, I will never hurt anything innocent. So I decided to live civilized once more."

"And then that's when the timber wolf came back amidst a pack of fifteen others, really pissed off ." He added in a little laugh. "After that, I ended up at a certain farm, and now I'm here."

Spike could see that they were all smiling at his story, even Applejack had her hat down in a sign of respect. "That's a mighty fine story you got there. Cole," She put her hat back on her head.

"That's quite a doozy of a tear-jerker Cole," Pinkie chiming in.

"Quite heroic," Added Fluttershy with a warm smile.

"Like I said, more of a reason to drink." Rainbow said, while others just gave her a cold stare.

"No its not, trust me I know. I used to do that in Appleloosa, to help with the pain. To be let loose from this world once more. But it never works, it always _temporary_." Spike said, while lowering his head as memories of all the nights he would drink away at the bar.

"You've been through much more than me, and yet you still help me," Twilight lowered her head, sad that she had just been one more problem for the dragon.

Spike was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a new voice entering.

"A noble story indeed." Said Rarity, who was at the door, listening in on the story for who knows how long.

She began making her way to the table, taking a seat with the rest of the group.

"Rarity, what are you doing here? I thought you said that you didn't like treats," said Pinkie, confused to why her friend was here.

Rarity felt almost hurt by Pinkies question "I never said I didn't like treats. I said that it's not good for a lady to be eating them all the time."

Pinkie only let out a long "Ohh."

They all continued to eat away at the remaining cupcakes.

All while Spike was looking at the white mare, thinking his youth again.

_Huh after all these years, dreaming of being this tall and strong, and now I am. Dreaming of winning her heart, to be her hero. And now, I don't love her anymore._

_Because that 'love', is now aimed at another lavender unicorn._

While eating, Applejack finally realized something. Taking a quick look around the table, to make sure of it, to indeed she was right, she began to speak. "I can't believe I just noticed this, but we are all together again," If almost on cue, everypony but Spike, was looking at each other.

While Spike just brought his head up, confused at all the movement.

"I guess we are," said Twilight, finishing her looking at everypony.

"Well girls, lets give Cole the Elements Of Harmony welcome," said Applejack.

Applejack and the others were beginning to stand up and grouping up across the table from Spike, who was still confused.

Soon, the six grouped up, and got into position.

"Cole, we would like you to meet, the Elements of Harmony!" Twilight happily announced.

While Spike was trying to fight off a smile, and failing.

_Hard to not smile, seeing her happy._

_**She may be a problem.**_

And one by one, they began to announce who they are.

"I'm Applejack, and I'm the Element of Honesty!"

"I'm Rainbow Dash, and I'm the Element of Loyalty!"

"I'm Fluttershy, and I'm the Element of Kindness!"

"I'm Pinkie Pie, and I'm the Element of Laughter!"

"I'm Rarity, and I'm the Element of Generosity!"

"And finally, I'm Twilight Sparkle, And I'm the the Element of Magic!"

"And together," they all said in perfect union, "We are the Elements Harmony!"

Spike tried his best not to laugh, but he ended up letting out a few giggles.

_I don't remember them doing this to me the first time they told me what happened, but I do owe them for that awesome performance._

"It's nice to meet you Elements of Harmony. I'm Cole, a teen dragon who has a bad past, and is trying his best to be a gentle drake!" said Spike, still letting only giggles out, though they all broke out laughing.

After they were all done laughing, they took their seats again, happily munching away at the many cupcakes left.

"Oh Cole, I couldn't help but notice the problem you had in hoof— or rather, claw. When I was at the doorway." Said Rarity, finishing her pink frosted cupcake.

"Oh yeah, I need a jacket or something for this bar. Don't worry though, I'll just work for a while and gets some bits and get a cheap jacket or something," said Spike, trying to shrug off Rarity.

"Oh no, but I must, what kind of jacket were you looking for? And may I ask if you are old enough to drink?"

"I guess just a plain black jacket. I think I'm old enough, I kinda forgot my age or _birthdays_," said Spike, not wanting to explain everything again.

_Ugh, how I hate that word._

_**Let that hate consume you. As will I.**_

"Well, that is sad to hear," Rarity said, picking up another cupcake.

"But don't worry, me being big, and all. Well, for pony standards, they won't ask."

"Well alright darling. Now about that jacket, what about if I put two gems on the sides of the sleeves to add more style?"

"Yeah that could work," nodding his head to the idea as well, taking down another cupcake.

"Oh, what about if we add some green gems in the back of the jacket? Add a little bit more pizzazz?"

"Yeah, I like the sounds of that."

"Great, we must leave, and go get your measurements done." Rarity said, starting to stand up from her seat.

"Can we get it done later Rarity, I kinda want to—" Spike was cut of by a force, pulling at his tail.

"No time! We need to get it done before the image leaves my mind." Rarity was already at the door, using her blue magic to pull the dragon.

"Um girls, help?" Spike said, trying to grab onto anything in reach.

Twilight giggled, while the rest laughed. "Sorry Cole, but when she has her eye on fashion, she will stop at nothing." Twilight said, trying to fight off the laughter, but failing in the end.

"Applejack please! I will work double hours, please!" Spike basically pleaded to Applejack, which just resulted in more laughing.

"Sorry sugarcube, but there is no way I can stop Rarity when it comes to fashion," Applejack tried her best at making her sorry serious, but her laughter would ruin it.

Soon Spike was at the open door, inches away from the frame.

"Remember me!"

Was all Spike could say before he went past the door, shutting at the same time.

That was enough to send everyone into hard laughter, and it was what everyone needed after the rough night. Soon they all began to settle down,.

"So what happened to you two last night anyway?" asked Applejack to the lavender unicorn, and yellow pegasus.

Who both wore sly smiles, as well blushes.


	9. Chapter 8: A Gift From An Old Love

Today was a normal day in Ponyville, but if you were to look, you would see a very odd sight: a grumpy drake being dragged away by a white unicorn mare with a mission.

The dragon was on his stomach, tail covered in a glowing blue aura; he was getting dragged down the street by a white mare whose horn glowed the same color as she walked back to her shop.

This caused them to receive a number of strange looks from those walking down the street near them.

[i]At least they're not scared of me.[/i]

As they passed by a few groups of ponies, Spike heard bits and pieces of different conversations. He heard someone talking about the price of cherries at the local market, a group of school children complaining about homework, and the newspaper crier at a street corner saying something about some ponies getting sick somewhere.

Spike didn't pay too much interest; he was just trying to find something to look at while being dragged away.

Seeing that she was not going to relent anytime soon, Spike finally decided to give in.

"All right Rarity, you win. I'll go to the boutique with you, " Spike said, finally giving in to the white unicorn's fashion demands.

Rarity stopped walking and craned her neck to look at him.

"Promise you won't run this time?" Rarity said while raising an eyebrow to the dragon, causing him to let out a sad sigh.

"Yeah, I promise not to run," Spike said, defeated. Although, he was wondering how he got in these kinds of situations to begin with.

She released her magical grip on his tail.

[i]I could've easily overthrown you in magic.[/i]

Spike let out a sigh as he tried to keep that to himself. He stood up, and quickly dusted himself off as Rarity watched him. She was studying him, not a hundred percent sure if he had been telling her the truth.

"Pinkie promise me."

"What?"

Before Rarity could explain, Pinkie's head popped out of a nearby barrel. While it was normal to Rarity, it scared the buck out of Spike

Before Spike could even ask her a single question on how she did what she did, Pinkie hopped out of the barrel and began to explain as she approached the drake.

"A Pinkie promise is where you take a special oath, and afterwards you swear to do whatever that pony said, [i]and[/i] I keep my eye on you, so if you break it..." She was now in his face, with a stern expression on her muzzle. "...let's just say, you don't want to know what happens if you do, got it?"

Spike simply nodded, both terrified and confused.

Pinkie smiled again before hopping back.

"Great, now repeat after me. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," Pinkie said while doing the motions. Spike shrugged.

"Alright then. Uh, cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." While doing the motions. Pinkie smiled even more, and started heading back to the barrel she came out off.

"Great, now remember," She turned her head to look at him "I have my eyes on you," bringing her hoof, to her eyes, then to him. "Alright, I have to head back to Sugarcube Corner. Twilight and Fluttershy are talking about last night, about how you saved them from monsters and evil, but died in the end." And with that Pinkie jumped back into the barrel, leaving behind a confused dragon and a laughing mare.

"What... what just happened?" Spike asked, with his jaw to the ground, and his brain just destroyed.

"Alright, darling. You've been through enough, come on, let's get to the boutique" Rarity said, while starting to trot.

"Thanks. And can we please not talk about what just happened, please," Spike sounded like if he was begging, causing Rarity to just giggle.

"Let's," Rarity said, noticing the drake caught up, and was now next to her.

"So Cole, how is your stay, aside from what just happened?" Rarity said, trying to spark a conversation.

Spike had a quick overview, from all that stuff just happened. Scratching at the back of his neck, Spike answered her question

"Uh, I have to say bumpy at first, and then a little weird. But besides that, it's been great! I am really enjoying my stay in Ponyville, and will never forget about it once I leave." Spike wanted to add in him and Twilight, but felt it was best to leave it out.

"Ah, so your stay isn't permanent?" The fashionista asked.

"Sadly it's not, once I have what I need I be gone from this place."

"Well that's sad to hear. But nonetheless dear, I do hope you have a plesant stay, and find whatever it is you need."

"Thanks Rarity."

After walking and talking with each other for a while.. They finally made it to their destination.

"Sorry to kill the conversation darling, but we're here," Rarity announced, stepping in front of the door.

Spike looked up, and indeed, they were.

[i]It's weird being back here.[/i]

Spike kept on staring at the top of the building. Remembering all the times he used to look at it, using it as a beacon for his favorite place, and was super excited that he was going to get to see his lady rarity, and hopefully help her out.

[i]At least it was like that before the Crystal Empire.[/i]

"Are you done staring yet darling?" Rarity asked, noticing the said dragon to be frozen in time.

"Yeah, I was just remembering something," Spike said, sort of telling the truth.

"What was it you were remembering?" Rarity asked, intrigued with the drake.

Spike looked down to the pony, after all those years of looking up.

"It's... not important"

Rarity took the hint, as she looked up at him.

"My word, you certainly are tall my dear," Rarity said, changing the topic as she headed for the door.

"Humph, wouldn't be the first time I've heard that," Spike said, beating her to the door, and opening it for her.

Showing his claw to the door. "Here you go, my lady."

[i]Huh, I guess some things never change.[/i]

"My my, aren't we being the gentledrake," Rarity said, just passing by him, and entering the boutique.

Spike followed her, dropping to all fours in order to enter the shop.

"My, it finally seems we are at eye level," Rarity giggled.

Spike carefully got off his claws, and slowly arose, hoping to not hit the roof. Seeing as he was clear he fully stood up, forgetting how high the roof of the boutique was.

Memories came back, as Spike saw many of his baby self, running around and doing many tasks.

[i]I guess it's good to be back here.[/i]

Spike was honestly confessed at his current situation. At first it was his dream to be this big, and save lady Rarity, and the love and warmth he found coming to this very place, was now gone. But now whenever he is around Twilight, his oldest, and bestest friend, he not only finds the same love and warmth, but now it's way stronger then ever before.

[i][b]Yes, a problem she will be…[/b][/i]

Though before Spike could think anymore, a voice brought him out.

"Please, make yourself at home," Rarity announced, still getting her things together.

"Oh, ah, thanks." Spike slowly walked to where the white mare was preparing, giving the place one last good look, and ending the memories.

"So, do we start now?" Spike asked, now approaching the atrium.

"Ah yes, I do believe so, do you mind hopping up on this while I take your measurements?" Rarity asked, approaching the drake with her work glasses, and measuring tape.

"Of course," Spike answered, now standing straight. As Rarity used her magic on the measure tape to measure Spike.

"Hmm, Interesting," Rarity said, noting down notes.

"Huh?" Spike asked, only to be answered with stats.

"Can't say the weight for certain, as for width though, if I did this," Rarity started moving around the measuring tape, taking down numbers. "So I got that, now for height." Once again the tape moved to behind Spike. "Try not to move darling."

[i]Trying not to. Why does my nose have to itch?[/i]

"Height, 8.5 feet," Rarity quickly flipped back a couple of pages in her notebook.

"Alright darling, all done!" Rarity announced, as Spike scratch his nose like a madman.

"Itchy?"

"You have no clue."

Spike sat patiently on the couch, ever so carefully watching the elegant white mare work.

It kinda pained Spike just to sit there, after all those time of helping her with, well, almost anything or everything. But yet every time he would offer his help, the mare would always respond with, "It's alright darling, just relax."

Although, Spike had to admit that it wasn't that he wanted to relive his older memories with the mare, it was that he was extremely bored.

[i]It's times like this I wish I had another voice in my head to talk to.[/i]

[b][i]That'll come soon, to both of you it seems.[/i][/b]

Spike clutched his head in his claws, whenever he heard that voice, a shooting pain would pierce through his body.

[i]I've never had this problem before, what's going on?[/i]

[b][i]You'll find out soon enough.[/i][/b]

Spike's burst of pain didn't go unnoticed, as the fashionista stared at the drake. Confused by his sudden actions.

[i]That wasn't the first time he's done that. What is going on with him?[/i]

"Cole dear, are you feeling alright?"

Spike looked up at the mare, shaking his head, trying to rid himself the pain.

"I'm fine, just a headache," Spike said, not wanting to raise alarm.

Feeling bad and wanting to help, she continued to watch him.

"I don't have any medication for that here at the moment, but maybe you'd feel better if you went to the facilities and splashed some cold water on your face."

Spike at first, was going to decline the offer, but the more he thought about it the more he wanted it.

[i]It would be nice, and after all I did, she owes me, right?[/i]

[b][i]Right.[/i][/b]

"Sure Rarity, thanks," Spike said, as he made his way to the stairs, heading for the bathroom.

"Something just isn't right with him."

Spike walked down the halls, as once again, memories began to play. But while on his walk, he came across Rarity's door, and it was slightly open. Spike gave a quick peek into the room. Why he did this, he couldn't say. But just like the library, Rarity's room was exactly the same, with one little exception.

There now laid the gem heart he gave her all those years ago.

Spike stared at it, as the memory of the heart quickly flashed through Spike's head.

But something else was appalling to Spike, the gem itself. Spike could image eating the gem, savoring it's taste, the glory of finally eating it after all these years.

[b][i]What they've done to you. She doesn't deserve it.[/i][/b]

[i]Yeah…[/i]

[b][i]After what she did to you, she doesn't deserve that treat.[/i][/b]

[b][i]You're… right, after I was a pin cushion, this is the least she could do.[/i][/b]

Spike began agree with this new voice in this head, as his clawed feet did the same, making their way into the room. That is, until a certain white filly stopped him in his tracks with a slightly annoying welcoming.

"Hia Cole!" Sweetie Belle greeted, scaring the poor drake.

Spike turned around to the unicorn filly, his heart thumping fast, as his actions were caught. But there was something that was more scary to Spike.

[i]I wasn't in control.[/i]

[b][i]Yes you were. I can't do that… yet.[/i][/b]

"So… what were you doing walking into my sisters bedroom?"

[i]Crap.[/i]

Spike smiled sheepishly, as he rubbed his neck, trying his best to think of an excuse for his actions.

[i]Think think think! What reason would I have to be here?[/i]

[b][i]Because you were-[/i][/b]

[i]Not Now![/i]

"You see, I was, uh…" Spike stopped for a second, until a small, yet stupid excuse came to mind.

"I was closing her door!" Spike said louder than he meant to, a fault he had when he came too close to success.

"Uh-huh."

[i]I don't think she buy's it.[/i]

[i]I don't buy it.[/i]

"While that make total sense Cole, I kinda see a fault in that."

[i]Well buck.[/i]

[b][i]I just don't understand why you don't destroy her. With her gone, there won't be a problem for you.[/i][/b]

"But if you can make me a promise, I won't ask furthermore, as well as tell Rarity about your 'invasion' of privacy."

[i]Huh, that doesn't seem too bad.[/i]

[b][i]Never make a promise to someone unless you know what it is. Unless it's me.[/i][/b]

"Uh, sure! What is it Sweetie?" Spike asked, as she motioned for him to come closer.

He complied, getting closer, closer, and closer, till his head was literally next to Sweetie muzzle.

"Please don't try and pick up Rarity."

"Huh?"

"Listen, there was this other dragon named Spike who really liked her. So, I kinda want to keep her open, for when he comes back."

[i]Huh, even after all that, even after all this time, you've still got my back.[/i]

[b][i]They should be ashamed of themselves for lying to her.[/i][/b]

"Of course Sweetie, I wouldn't want to steal Rarity from Spike, I've heard ever so many good things about him."

[b][i]So much for selling yourself short.[/i][/b]

"And besides, when I make to leave, that'll just hold me back."

While a frown sat upon Sweetie muzzle, it soon turn back into a smile, as she trotted off to her room.

"I guess I didn't even need to worry in the first place, word is a lavender mare has your heart already."

[i]How does everyone already know this? I haven't even been here for a day.[/i]

[b][i]So you agree you've fallen for her?[/i][/b]

[i]Well…[/i]

Spike was speechless, both in his mind, and out of it.

So, he thought the best thing to do, was to bend forward, and drop his arms in defeat.

He truly didn't know what was going with him and Twilight, but whatever it was, he kinda liked it.

[i]Though whatever it it is, it's going to hold me back, and I know it.[/i]

Sweetie looked back, giggling seeing the drake in such a pose, before returning to her room.

[b][i]Not over-reacting there.[/i][/b]

Spike let out a sigh, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Upon entering, he immediately went to the faucet, looking at himself in the mirror.

It was odd for Spike to see Cole, to see himself become this new dragon, while his old self lived inside of it.

[i]But damn I look good in green.[/i]

After looking at himself for a little bit, he finally turned the cold handle, causing the water to spill out into the sink. Spike placed his claws underneath the fall, gathering water in a cup like shape, before splashing it over his face, refreshing, as well as relieving himself a bit.

[i]Man that feels good![/i]

Once done, Spike dried his face, and shut off the water. He then looked up to the mirror, only to see a darker version of himself in the mirror, scaring the hell out of him. Spike recoiled back, as he kept his eyesight on it, but the more he looked at it, the more it reminded him of-

[i]Me from the dream.[/i]

Spike clenched his eyes, as he quickly rub them. When he reopened them, the creature was gone, and Cole was back in the mirror.

[i]What the buck was that?[/i]

Before Spike could even think about it, a voice called his name.

"Cole! You alright up there?" Rarity yelled to the drake.

Spike heard her words, but was stuck in a state not unlike shock. Only from shaking his head, the world returning to him, that he was able to return to reality.

"Yeah I'm fine!"

He could hear some shuffling going down below, before hearing her voice again.

"I've finished your jacket, come and try it on."

[i]Sweet.[/i]

"Alright, I'll be right down!" Spike yelled, as he hurried back to the work room.

Upon arrival, Rarity stood ready, as the seeming large jacked stood on a a model, ready to be worn.

"It's all done darling, and just the way you wanted it, why don't you go and try it on?"

Spike nodded, as he picked up the jacket, putting his arms into it, it was a perfect fit, and it felt very comfortable to the drake.

"So, how does it fit?" Rarity asked, as the drake admired the jacket.

[i]Clearly he likes it.[/i]

"It fits perfectly Rarity, thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me."

[i]How much you mea-[/i]

[b][i]You're going to get connected, and if you need words of encouragement. They never did this for you before, they never treated you this nice before, all because you are someone new.[/i][/b]

The dragon wanted to sigh, but somehow was able to keep it in.

"It's no problem at all darling! Now if you need any changes let me know, but if that's all, then have a good night! Also good luck with Dash!" Rarity said, as she put away all of her equipment.

"Thanks!" Spike said as he left through the door, waving goodbye to the mare he once thought he loved.

[i]If I'm going to be at a party with Rainbow Dash, I'm going to need all the luck I can get.[/i]


	10. Chapter 9: A Night To Remember

Spike found himself back on the streets of Ponyville, walking with a little swagger. He was definitely the odd one out in the crowd, and was receiving some stares, but no actions were taken against him.

Spike could feel waves of nostalgia wash over him as, once again, countless memories played through his mind.

Spike had lived in this town for two years before he ran away, and it had been four and a half years since he and Twilight had landed in Ponyville for the very first time.

And what fun that had been!

While Spike admired the town, he also admired the sky, as he saw the sun making its way down to the ground.

[i]I guess nostalgia is going to have to wait.[/i]

Even though Dash had forgotten to tell Spike where it was-or rather, he was dragged out before she could even tell him-Spike still knew where the location of the bar was.

How? Well, aside from all the advertisement posted around the town for it, as well as all the talk about it, Spike could reasonably assume it was the big building in the distance on top of a hill, as lights were shooting out of it, swaying across the sky, accompanied by the sounds booming from the building.

It truly was a sight to behold.

[i[I wonder how the town is going to deal with that every night? Or how the bar is going to handle a mob from the town every night?[i/]

Spike continued thinking as he made his way to the new bar.

It wasn't a long walk for the drake: just fifteen minutes to be exact, but nonetheless he arrived at the top of the hill.

Spike stood in front of the new bar; the blazing music was deafening to his ears. Despite the loud volume though, he enjoyed the beat that the music had.

[i]They must've hired Vinyl Scratch.[/i]

There were a couple of ponies in front of the bar, as well as some other species lingering near the entrance, making small chat with each other.

[i]At least I won't look like an outcast here.[/i]

As Spike went through the front doors, he could finally grasp an idea of how big this place really was. Giant columns reached from the floor to the ceiling-a good 25 feet tall, if not taller. The main bar was centered in the middle of the room with stools on every side. There was a dance floor on the far side of the room, and Spike could see the DJ table, where the famed Vinyl Scratch worked her magic... literally.

After a short inspection of the rest of the building, Spike found the VIP section next to the dance floor-right where Rainbow said it would be.

"Sorry, but not just [i]anyone[/i] is allowed back here in the VIP section," said a burly earth stallion. He had a mohawk, yet it was flat on the top and curved according to the surface of his head. He had a dark brown coat and was wearing a sports coat with some fancy looking sunglasses. Spike knew his kind; they thought that if they could look the part, people would just back down in fear. Spike had faced a lot of things like him back in the Everfree.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not just anyone," Spike remarked snidely, wearing a scowl on his face. He wasn't going to let this bouncer push him around.

"You have five seconds to leave, or things are gonna get ugly," the stallion whispered, inching his way towards Spike's face.

"Make my day," Spike teased.

"Five." Spike could feel the blood pump through his veins.

"Four." The adrenaline rush... This is what he lived for.

"Three." Spike tried to imagine how that mohawk of his would look afterwards.

"Two." Spike unsheathed his claws from under his scales.

"One," the bouncer growled. His breath smelled of alcohol, and something else, although Spike couldn't put his claw on it. Sulfur? Rotting eggs? Whatever it was, it stank.

The bouncer turned around and planted his forelegs into the ground while he raised his back legs into the air. He was about to strike until a certain cyan mare caught his attention.

"Punisher, I thought I told you that I'd be expecting a certain green dragon here tonight," she said with a scowl. She obviously was not in the best of moods.

"Sorry, Miss Dash. It's just, we don't encourage... [i]his kind,"[/i] Punisher said, spitting the last two words like they were scum.

"Yea, well, you're going to encourage his kind tonight," Dash ordered. Spike didn't know if he should be impressed that Dash can push around this bouncer or shocked that she comes to this bar so often.

Punisher stepped aside, giving just enough room for Spike to walk by. He gave a curt nod, but the glare he gave spoke volumes.

[i]If looks could kill…[/i]

"Sorry about that, Cole. Punisher isn't really kind to other species, especially dragons," Rainbow said. She kept talking about how his family was killed by a nest of dragons or something, but Spike was too busy lost in his own thought.

[i]My attitude has changed a bit... I mean, I was very timid when I came here; now, I have this new feeling, one I can't describe.[/i]

"Yo, Equestria to Cole? You alive in there, or am I gonna have to buy you a drink first?" Dash called, a grin spreading across her muzzle. He may not have forgiven her quite yet, but seeing her smile seemed to lift his spirits.

"Oh yea? Well, what are you drinking?" Spike asked.

Rainbow led them to a booth set in the corner of the lounge, where he noticed there was already a bottle of some sort waiting for them.

Spike picked up the bottle and turned it over, reading the label. In a large, brown font, it read "Demon Dash". Below the name was the phrase "Find the inferno inside you."

"Dash, I thought you could only get this drink in season. Where the hay did you get this?" Spike asked.

"I know a stallion who keeps 'em in store for customers like me when they aren't on the market this time of year!" She exclaimed as she took the bottle back and downed a gulp. "Besides, this stuff really gets me going. It's one of the few drinks that gives me a buzz after only one bottle. Nothing else is really strong enough."

Again, Spike was torn between feeling impressed and shocked that Rainbow knew a colt who kept seasonal alcoholic drinks in store for hardcore drinkers. How Rainbow was not an alcoholic was beyond him. But before Spike could even respond, a waitress came by to take their orders.

"Would you like to hear today's specials?" She asked.

"Uhh, sure, I guess," Spike said.

"We have a wonderful drink in honor of our wonderful DJ's marefriend's birthday today, called 'Octavia's Harmony.'"

"I think I'll just take a Diamond Brook, please," Spike said, handing the waitress his menu.

"And would you and your marefriend like any appetizers?" She asked as innocently as possible.

Rainbow almost choked on her drink in surprise from the assumption, trying to her best to disprove the innocent waitress. She did have a reputation to keep after all, and having a special somepony-er, dragon, could ruin all that. She was a free mare, doing what she wanted, when she wanted. She didn't need to be tied down by some stallion. Err, drake.

Spike, on the other hand, just did his best to imitate Fluttershy, yet he had no mane to hide behind; so he settled with just turning away and rubbing the back of his neck. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. He hoped it wasn't noticeable.

He had never been one to revel in the spotlight, unless it was just him and the girls. In large crowds, or the presence of strangers, however, he was the shyest dragon or pony you might ever meet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for making assumptions," the waitress squeaked, a small blush spreading across her face. She quickly grabbed the menus and scurried away.

There was a long pause between the two, with a few quick glances and enough awkwardness to last a lifetime. Finally, though, Spike broke the silence.

"So, how are you and the Wonderbolts?" he asked.

"Oh, I have tryouts for the practice squad this Saturday, and-Wait a second. How'd you know that I want to be a Wonderbolt?" She questioned, raising her left eyebrow quizzically.

Shit. He'd done it again. He can't keep dropping hints like this, or they'd find him out eventually. He knew this disguise would only last for so long.

"Oh, well, who wouldn't know who the fastest flyer in Equestria is? I mean, you're like, famous!" He exclaimed.

[i]Please buy it. Please buy it.[/i]

She perked up at the mention of being "famous", and seemed to show it too. "Well, duh! Being awesome does have its perks! What can I say?" She gloated, flying into the air and stretching her wings to their full length.

Spike could see a few of the surrounding mares giving Rainbow stares from across the bar, and while some were disturbed and uncomfortable, others were more than friendly. A little too friendly.

After a bit more of Rainbow explaining the Wonderbolts' selection process, the waitress finally returned. Spike could have sworn she still wore the same blush from earlier. Before she left though, Rainbow ordered another Demon Dash and handed the waitress a few extra bits, making sure no one else saw.

"So that's how you're getting these special drinks, huh," Spike said after the waitress left, taking a swig of his own drink.

"Yea, and what's it to you?" She smirked, finishing the last of her bottle. It wasn't a rude and accusatory remark, more of a friendly and teasing comeback.

Spike took a long sip from his bottle and wiped his mouth before responding. "'Cause if you're gonna go through all the trouble to get some beer that's not in season, you might as well get something stronger," he said, smirking at Rainbow from across the table.

"Is that a challenge?" She cried, slamming her hooves on the table and leaning into his face.

"I don't know Rainbow, is it?" He teased, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. "Besides, it's not even important. Everyone in this bar knows that I can drink more than you anyway."

"You want to back that up, hotshot?"

"Anytime, anyplace."

"The time is now, and the place is here," she huffed, as she waved over the waitress from earlier.

"Two bottles of spiced rum, and two shot glasses," she growled, never taking her eyes off of Spike's.

The waitress scrambled away, more out of fear than gratitude to fill Rainbow's order. Soon, the waitress came back, levitating a tray with spiced rum and a pair of shot glasses.

As she poured the two glasses, Rainbow said, "Here are the rules. If you can make it past the bottle of spiced rum, we'll start drinking a special drink of mine, specially made for me by the owner of the bar himself. First to throw up, go to the bathroom, pass out, or not finish their shot loses, and the champion is entitled to endless bragging rights." At this point, both glasses were poured, and the waitress had departed.

"Any questions?" She asked.

Spike took his glass and downed the entire thing in one gulp. As soon as he slammed it back down on the table, he said, "When do I start?"

Rainbow, in turn, downed her own drink in one swift gulp. "Now's good."

Around the bar, ponies and all sorts were beginning to stare at the duo, interested at what was to come. Truth be told, they were beginning to start a crowd.

"Well, Dash, it would appear we are not alone," Spike said, noticing a crowd starting to form.

"Yeah, you're right," Dash said as she took a quick glance around. "We should make it interesting for them."

"Like maybe… a bigger bet?"

A grin appeared on Dash's muzzle. "We change the rules so that after every bottle, the bet increases for us."

"And the outsiders can start their own bets."

The crowd did a little cheer, as the suspense continued.

[i][color=blue]Can't have too bad of a crowd, last time it cost me a fortune.[/color][/i]

"Punisher, try to keep it a bit sustained, but only a little."

With all that settled, Dash turned back to Spike, who was already pouring the next round of shots.

"Ready?" Spike asked.

"Already done."

And so the duo kept going, drink after drink throughout the night, bets being made left and right. Dash tried to bet for him to stay longer in Ponyville, but he would always decline. He may be tipsy, but his stubbornness was all the same.

[i][color=blue]And he's the only drinking partner I've ever had that could hold his own.[/color][/i]

Dash kept on persisting, and other bets sprang up; from Dash having to wear a dress and actually be a mare for once, to Cole having to sing a song to Twilight outside her house in an embarrassing way.

[i]It's like she's trying to hint something here.[/i]

The two kept on drinking and betting till the entire bottle was gone. By this point, both Spike and Rainbow were so intoxicated they could barely even think straight, the smallest thought taxing them mentally.

The crowds didn't thin down one bit, but only enlarged instead. The yelling of, "some dragon is having a drink off with Rainbow Dash," was sure to bring some attention, as well as bits.

"No way... I's didn't know anyone coulda drunk alls that with me," Rainbow slurred, swaying back and forth with every couple words.

"Rainbow, I c'n hold my beer better th'n you could ever dream!"

"Alrightsy, smartsy guy. Let's see ya handles this. WAITER!" Rainbow yelled, causing a few gasps from the crowd, as the drinking was to continue.

"Waiting hours are over, miss, it's bar service only!" Yelled a yellowish pony behind the bar. He had a beer keg as his cutie mark and appeared to keep being hassled by multiple customers.

"I got this, Dash, you go'n sit yerself down."

Spike walked up to the bar, parting the sea of ponies in the process, his intimidating size being enough alone. Once he got to the bar, he took a seat and ordered another round from the bartender. It took him awhile to actually get the bartender's attention, serving all the mares before even giving a passing glance at any of the stallions and drake.

"What can I get ya?" the bartender asked, filling up another round for two stallions further down the bar.

"Whas yer strongest drink?" He slurred, falling to the side mid-sentence. He managed to catch himself by grabbing on to the counter.

"I hope you know that'll cost you quite a bit."

"RAINBOW DASH! Come over here," Spike hollered from across the bar. A few of the mares around him started to edge away, as he had started swinging his tail back and forth.

Rainbow had apparently nodded off, shooting up at the mention of her name.

"What is it?!"

"I need your super best friend discount!"

[i]Why do I always get the crazy ones?[/i] The bartender thought.

"Cole, you dope! That's Pinkie's discount, not the bar's."

"Then what is it?"

Rainbow threw her hooves up in the air in defeat as she made her way to the bartender. Upon her arrival, she whispered the code across the counter, the bartender not enjoying the mare's toxic breath.

"Why didn't you just tell me it?" Spike asked, slightly hurt.

[i][b]Hurt her back, then![/b][/i]

"Because, then you would steal the code and steal all the drinks for yourself." Dash said as she received the bottle of Alabaster, and started making her way back to the table.

"Oh, okay."

[i][b]You're too forgiving, and that'll be your downfall.[/b][/i]

Spike ignored the voices in his head as he began returning to the table, accidently bumping into somepony. When Spike looked down, the pony he looked at seemed… different.

He had a black coat, along with a black mane. The mane itself was spiked backwards, and his eyes were green, shining from the bar lights. Just judging from the face itself, he could tell that this was a friendly stallion.

"Sorry about that," Spike apologized, still looking at him.

[i]I have a good feeling about this stallion.[/i]

"No worries." The stallion said, as he began to trot away.

"Hey, wait!" Spike yelled, and the stallion stopped.

"Yes?"

"I haven't seen you around here."

"Nor I, you."

After a couple of seconds, he broke out in a smile and let out a laugh. "I'm just kidding with you, I already heard about you Cole."

And before Spike could open his mouth again, the stallion cut him off.

"Name's Zack, and yes, I'm new. It's only temporary though; I'm a royal guard taking a break."

"Huh, thanks."

[i[I guess.[/i]

"Anyway, I gotta get going. I hope our paths cross again." Zack began trotting to the door once more, leaving Spike slightly confused.

[i]Eh, I'm drunk. that's why.[/i]

Spike stumbled a bit, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do.

"Attention, everypony and/or others!" Called what Spike believed to be the bartender.

[i]That's a bit racist.[/i]

[i][b]Meh, under rule where everyone is a slave, it doesn't matter.[/b][/i]

"We will be closing in fifteen minutes, so please be prepared to leave."

[i]Right, I should get back to Dash.[/i]

Spike began making his way back to the table, where he could see Dash was still sitting, a plan going through her mind.

Spike was just approaching the table when Dash noticed him.

"What took you so long?" Dash questioned. But before he could even answer, she instantly dismissed it. "Never mind, the place is closing soon, so we've only enough time for one last bottle."

"As well as one last bet," Spike added right after, causing her grin to increase.

[i]Seems we're both on the same train of thoughts today.[/i]

"So, you're down?"

"I'm down."

The crowd around them was once again silent, as the last bottle meant a big bet.

"I go first." Spike said as he thought about what made Dash the angriest, until he thought of it: Dash being a mare for once. "You have to get a makeover done by Rarity, and wear a dress and makeup and all that for a week, plus! Be a mare for once, and try and impress a stallion-that is, if you're able to."

Spike could already see Dash gritting her teeth from the very thought, till an idea came to mind.

"Alright Cole, time for my bet."

Dash let it hang for a bit, letting the suspense build.

"You have to kiss Twilight ON THE MOUTH! In front of all of us, with or without tongue-that's up to you-and stay with her for a week."

[i][b]OH, she got you good.[/b][/i]

[i]Shit![/i]

"So, what's it going to be, dragon boy?"

[i][color=blue]Besides, it's not like you won't enjoy losing.[/color][/i]

Spike released a sigh, and he gripped his drink. "Alright, I agree. To see you in a dress-"

"And to see you get some action."

It was almost as if Dash had struck a nerve, as Spike's inner anger began to rise. But he managed to keep it under control.

Dash smiled at the buildup of the dragon's anger, and her hoof cupped her drink.

"You'd just better not lose," Dash teased.

"I don't plan on it."

"Neither do I."

Spike and Rainbow stumbled out of the bar, a sway in every step they took.

[i]Maybe I had too much to drink.[/i]

"Soooo, Dash," Spike started.

"What is it, [i]dragon boy?"[/i] Rainbow responded, putting emphasis on the last part.

"How in Equestria are you getting home? If we can barely even speak properly, then how are you going to fly?"

Rainbow boosted in front of him. "Challenge accepted!"

Before Spike could even say another word, the mare unfolded her wings, attempting to gain altitude. Though she was successfully gaining height, it only lasted a few seconds, and she crashed back to the ground, or rather, on a certain green drake.

[i]Ah, buck me.[/i]

The mare and the drake collided as they started their descent down the mountain, and they were powerless to stop it in their current state.

Almost on command, Spike instinctively wrapped his arms around the mare, and he took most of the impact of the falls as pain embraced his body.

[i][b]You have to be good all the time, don't you?[/b][/i]

After countless impacts with the ground, often leaving small circular holes, Spike's rolling finally came to an end.

Upon reconnecting with the ground, Spike experienced one last shot of pain. He laid back, releasing his arms to the ground, revealing a dazed Rainbow Dash. She took a couple of seconds to shake her head, as well as to get everything together, until she realized where she was.

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow yelled, ignoring what she had just gone through. "I didn't want this to end the way it started."

She leapt off the drake as he laid there, smiling.

"I know. Twilight and I seem to have the same fate going on."

Dasht turned around to look at the drake. "Oh come on, that's different! For us, luck just hates me, and as for you two, it's something called LOVE!" Rainbow yelled slurry as she almost fell to her side.

Spike, for some reason, never liked that word, and he wasn't sure why. Was it because of his experiences with love? Or has he never experienced it? Or did he just hate the world in general? Spike did not know. Yet that word, when referring to him, always made him jump, no matter how much his body hurt.

Spike got to his feet, ignoring how much his body disapproved of it.

"Ugh, Twilight and I don't love each other. Friends, sure, but not love."

Rainbow shook her head at him. "Uh-uh, the way you look at [i]me[/i] is a frie-"

"So, drunk cross-eyed?"

"Okay, the way you look at me [i]when sober[/i] is looking at a friend. But! When you look at Twilight, you have that shimmer in your eye."

"What! Do not!"

"Twilight and Cole, sitting in a tree!" Rainbow stuck her tongue out at him. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Alright!" Spike yelled over her annoying singing. "I get what you're saying."

A smile spread across her cyan muzzle as she felt the satisfaction of being right and then being told she was right.

[i]Control is nice.[/i]

"So, Dash, where are you staying the night?" Spike quickly rose his claw. "And don't try to prove me wrong again, because if you do, you have no clue what I'm going to do."

Again, the pegasus laughed at the dragon. "Really, you? The nice, timid dragon is going to do something? Oh no! Someone call the police, no, the royal guards!" Rainbow Dash fell onto her back, laughter erupting from her lungs.

Spike was going to say something, but then he felt something, something inside him crack, just a tiny bit.

Spike's world began to slow down as he started to become a little disorientated.

[i][b]This should be fun.[/b][/i]

The background soon began to fade away as well, to where it was only Spike and a slowly laughing rainbow mare.

Soon, the background began to fill up with walls that were familiar to Spike, almost as if they were the walls from-

[i]Oh no.[/i]

Spike didn't fully know what was going on, but he knew what was going to happen.

Soon a house was recreated around the duo, and as Spike looked at his own arms, he noticed his colors were a little faded; he turned and looked at Dash, and she was the same way.

Spike was going to try and talk to Dash, but before he could take a step, a younger Spike faded in, standing the middle of the house. In front of him was Dash, laughing the way she had been a moment ago, only now she was no longer normal and non-faded.

[i][b]Remember this, Spike? The time they betrayed you? Laughing and mocking you? You were puny back then, but at least you got revenge.[/b][/i]

Spike could see his younger self tearing up a bit before fading out.

In his place faded in something new: a dark creature, one that resembled a dragon.

The mirror.

[i][b]Having fun?[/b][/i]

[i]What in the hay is going on? Something like this sort of happened then, but it did not look like that.[/i]

[i][b]Welcome to the past, as well as the future.[/b][/i]

The darkened Spike took a step forward as the laughing mare slowed down even more. He took another step, and a faded Dash parted from the laughing mare. This Dash looked terrified as she tried desperately to crawl away.

[i]What in Equestria?[/i]

The drake started to walk as the rainbow mare crawled back. Soon the wall cut her off, and her back pressed against the wall as the dark Spike towered over her.

She shrieked as he grinned and transformed his arm into a blade. He slowly brought it back, and then thrust it forward.

Spike shut his eyes, clenching them as tight as he could, unwilling to witness what was about to happen, but after hearing little to no noise, besides laughter, he opened them again-only to be back at the bottom of the mountain, the mare now just giggling.

[i]What the buck?![/i]

"So, what's your death threat?" Dash asked, wiping away her tears.

The following words left Spike's mouth, though he did not know their truth, nor why he said them: "Even the nicest pony or dragon has their limits, and once you pass that limit, they turn into the most evil kind of being."

"Nice threat, dragon boy."

"I'm being serious, Dash."

[i[Because I'm not even sure.[/i]

"B-but I'h do guess it's gettin' late. W~e shuld probly get home now," Dash said, as her drunken, crossed eyes scanned the darkened skies.

Spike nodded in agreement. "Wher are yo~u crashing fo' the night? I mean, you know, not crashing to the ground. Hahaha."

"Ha ha, very funny." Dash said with sarcasm in her voice.

"But, but in all seriousness tho', where are you staying for the night?"

Dash shrugged. "Meh, I'm sure Flutters would let me stay the night."

"Alright, should we start walking, my lady?" Spike said, giggles escaping his mouth.

"Well, this lady is going to beat you into next week."

Spike rose his claws in his defense, knowing all too well what Dash was capable of when pushed past her limit. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, oh almighty Rainbow Dash."

"That's more like it!" Dash said, as her ego inflated further. "And on this walk, this almighty Rainbow Dash wants you to finish this bottle of spiced rum with her."

Spike let out a small laugh before looking over to her, where she indeed had a spare bottle. He stared at the bottle for a few seconds before the pieces started to fit in place. He looked back and forth, wide-eyed, between Rainbow Dash and the bottle.

"Wait, you're serious? And where did you get that bottle? I thought we drank that place dry!"

"Pfft, I found this bottle in a secure place and took it."

"So you stole it?"

"May~be?" Dash said, all innocent like.

"Ah, buck it, let's have a drink! As long as I don't have to carry you back like the others."

"Please, you wouldn't be able to lift all this awesome."

"Right, I'd probably fall over."

For Spike and Rainbow, a drink turned into the whole bottle, and soon the two were even more wasted than before. How they were walking, or even standing, was beyond them.

But as our drunken duo arrived in the heart of town, their drunken swaying went unknown.

"So, that was a fun night, Dash, I really needed that," Spike said, multiple hiccups erupting from his mouth.

"Same here, big guy. I was surprised you could even handle that much."

"What? I'm a dragon, 'course I could handle that; but you're a pony, how are you even alive?"

Dash smiled as she yelled, "MAGIC!"

Spike laughed uncontrollably and drunkenly, and many town folks yelled at the two to keep quiet.

"And not only that, but you were only supposed to have a couple of drinks. Hey, whatever happened to that?"

"Oh no, you got me! Shh, you can't tell the others."

"Alright, only on one condition: that you party with me more often."

"Deal!"

The duo once again erupted in a fit of laughter, one that threatened to have them booted out of town by the locals. In the middle of their drunken laughter, the oak tree library caught Spike's crossed eyes.

Spike, in his drunken stupor, thought he still lived in the oak tree, and started making his way 'home.' Dash quickly noticed this, laughing at him.

"Cole, wher'd ya think yer goin'?" Dash asked as Spike was just approaching the door.

Spike turned back at her, giving her an obvious look.

"Wher'd ya think? Home."

Dash fell into another uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"You dumb dragon, you don't live there."

Spike made some kind of drunken sound as his claw gripped the door handle.

"What are you talking about, Dash? I've always lived here."

"What?" Dash tried to rack what was left of her brain to try and make sense of it, until it became crystal clear to her.

"No way!"

Spike looked at her hazily, sleep trying to overcome him.

"What is it, Dash?"

"You two started living together! And only after a day, how'd you do it?"

[i]What is she talking about? Come on, Dash, I've always lived here.[/i]

"Dash, I think you've had too much to drink. I've always lived here, and even if Twi and I were dating, we wouldn't be moving that fast."

[i]Man, is my basket calling my name.[/i]

"No, you got it wrong Cole. You're too drunk."

[i]Eh, whatever.[/i]

Spike finally opened the dual bottom-and-top door, swinging it open much harder than he intended to.

"I'm going to bed, Dash, I'll see you tomorrow," Spike said as he took a step inside.

"Yeah whatever, I'll see you tomorrow, drunken dragon boy," Dash said as she trotted to where she assumed Fluttershy would be.

Spike quickly turned around, [i]ssh[/i]ing into his clawed finger. "Don't tell anyone, Dash," Spike said angrily.

Twilight was in her bedroom, sitting in front of her desk as she took out a personal journal from a hidden area.

It was late at night, which was always Twilight's favorite time to study or write: when there was barely any sound coming from the town, made even more peaceful by the beauty of the night sky.

At least, aside from the echoing of what seemed to be two drunk ponies just getting out of the bar. She ignored them, however, closing the window as Owlowiscious sat calmly on his stand.

She returned to her desk and, using her magic, opened to her latest page, dipping her pen in ink as she prepared to write.

[color=pink]Entry 117[/color]

[color=pink]I really think the future's looking bright. The library has been cleaned and reorganized, Owlowiscious is happier than ever, and Peewee is becoming a great teen phoenix, though I can tell he still mourns for his master, as do I.[/color]

[color=pink]But enough about that, on to today's lessons![/color]

[color=pink]Celestia has sent me her daily homework, which was a little bit odd, as it was about the myth of how the old gods created the lands. I'm guessing Celestia wants me to keep up-to-date on history.[/color]

[color=pink]I'm happy I read it, though; it's really a interesting story. I'll make sure to attach a copy of my summary on it.[/color]

[color=pink]Well, I guess that's everything… sort of.[/color]

[color=pink]I may be getting a little off topic, but recently things have been changing a bit in Ponyville, and in me as well.[/color]

[color=pink]Recently, the dreams started coming back, as well as the emotions from before, but I'm trying my best to suppress them.[/color]

[color=pink]But that's not all that's new… There is a new arrival in town, a dragon in fact, named Cole.[/color]

[color=pink]I know that, at first, a dragon should send you running, but Cole is different. He's very much like Spike in many ways, so much so that it actually scares me a bit. Spike and Cole are probably the two nicest (and only) dragons I know. For Spike, that's understandable because we ponies raised him. But Cole… He lived with the dragons, he lived in the outside world, so why didn't he now live with his kind? And why didn't he give into his greed? And what exactly did he do before coming here? If he lets me interview him, I'll be sure to ask these kinds of questions to improve our knowledge on dragons.[/color]

Alright, I need to be honest with you here, journal, just for future me to remember.

[color=pink]I may, kinda, sorta, just maybe have the tiniest of tiny crushes on Cole, just a tiny one though. But, I mean, who wouldn't? Well, except those who have things against abnormal or interspeices relationships. Which, by the way, I don't understand either. I mean, if a donkey likes a pony, it shouldn't be a big deal, and if a colt likes a colt, and a mare likes a mare, how does that affect others? Ugh! I hate it when I don't understand things.[/color]

[color=pink]Ugh, I'm getting off-topic. Now then, what was I talking about?[/color]

Before Twilight could return to writing, noises and voices could be heard from just outside her window, and remained there for a period of time. Twilight, being curious as she is, got up and opened her window to see what was going on, especially at this late hour.

[i]"You two started living together! And after only a day, how'd you do it?"[/i]

Spike was standing in the center of the library, his legs threatening to give out, as his body was ever so wobbly, his head swaying around. He really needed a bed, as his mind was almost literally gone.

[i]Sleep, sleep, sleep.[/i]

[i][b]You know you don't need it.[/b][/i]

"Definitely going insane. Me, not needing sleep? Maybe in another world," Spike said to himself as he searched for the stairs.

Though once he found it, he also found he wasn't alone as the mare descended the stairs.

"Cole?" Twilight asked tiredly, deciding to play the fool.

"Oh hay! Twilight, I missed you! Dash and I had a fun night, and I even got the jacket done." Spike said, as he displayed the jacket around his body.

"I see Rarity did a fairly good job."

Twilight kept on looking at him, the past events still on her mind, and the smell of liquor fuming off Cole.

"Cole, why are you here? And are you drunk?" Twilight asked, not approaching the wobbly drake.

"Well, don't I live here?"

"Uh, no?"

[i]Well, this is awkward.[/i]

"Oh, I thought I did." For once, Spike's drunken stupidity was saving him from revealing his identity.

Spike started making his way to the door, thinking of a place to sleep.

Barn is way too far... I guess I can crash on the grass again, just gotta hope I don't get abducted this time.

[Twilight's POV]

[i]What in the hay is going on?[/i]

Twilight was in one of those awkward/weird moments where you just don't know what to say. Though, while she watched the drake leave, she could just tell, especially since he was acting that stupid, then he must be really drunk.

[i]So much for promising just a few drinks, suppose I can't blame him, though.[/i]

Twilight continued to watch as Cole leaned on the wall for support, slowly making his way to the door.

Twilight released a sigh, gaining the attention of the dragon.

"Cole, if you want, you could sleep here," Twilight offered, as the dragon was now standing before her.

"Are you sure, Twi? I wouldn't want to be a hassle."

Even though he was drunk, Spike was still somewhere in there.

"Of course, Cole, it's always nice to have a guest in here."

[i]Even if they're drunk.[/i]

"And besides," Twilight had a small smile as she looked up at the drake. "It gets lonely in here sometimes."

The drake wore a heart warming smile as his body became weaker.

"C'mon, big guy," Twilight said as she began trotting to the stairs, though as she looked behind her, Cole was having difficulty taking a step. She let out a giggle.

"Here, lean on me." Twilight said, as she reappeared by the drake's side.

The drake obliged, but as she took a step, the drake didn't move.

"Cole?" Twilight turned to look at him, only for a bigger smile to appear on her face, as Cole had fallen asleep while standing.

She kept looking at him for a bit, before charging her horn, and trying her best to lift the drake. She managed, barely, to lift him over to the couch. He laid there peacefully.

Twilight on the other hoof, kept on watching him for a bit. He reeked of alcohol, but luckily there was some perfume nearby to attack the scent. Giving him a quick sniff to make sure it worked, Twilight returned to her room. But as she began trotting, she couldn't help but notice the pictures of her and Spike on the wall. She stopped trotting immediately as she admired the photos, and let out a sigh.

[i]I really do miss you Spike.[/i]

Twilight sat there, looking at all the photos as they played the stories behind them in her mind. She smiled even wider at the memories, but once they were done, her smile dropped.

[i]I do miss you Spike, but at least Cole is helping a bit with the loneliness.[/i]

That line struck Twilight; the sentence itself said something to Twilight's logical side. Like she'd just figured something out that she wasn't even trying to figure out.

Twilight ran upstairs, quickly sitting down back at her desk, and wrote in the 'diary' once more.

[color=pink]I've been thinking a bit about the crush I mentioned earlier, and truth be told, I haven't really been showing it in the... best fashion. I guess the word "rushed" works here. While I do find Cole an attractive dragon, I feel like most of the affection is because of that hole in my heart left by Spike. I think I'm using my loneliness for Spike as a greater love for Cole. I'll need to think more about this when I'm fully awake.[/color]

Twilight hid the notebook away again and stood up.

[i]Writing that down really helped; I think I may have gone crazy there for a bit.[/i]

Twilight kept these thoughts in her head as she made her way to the bed, waiting to embrace her dreams.


End file.
